Black Dahlia
by HaloHunter89
Summary: The scarlet cross we bear until the bitter end, they can never know just what we've done. This is centered around Mac and my OC Harper from "Heart of A Predator". Expect the usual rape, murder, filth, and general Mac.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fic about Mac and Harper that I wrote for the Reedus one true love challenge. While writing it I felt like there was more too it and it nagged me to the point I just had to write this out. Even as I was writing that chapter, I had this one in my head of how everything started.**

**I don't see Mac stories as something that can go on for long periods of time. But I'm going to see where this goes and where my warped mind takes me. Hope you enjoy the ride.**

**Mac of course is younger here and not on the drugs, yet. He's 18 almost 19. Harper is just barely a year younger. **

He was halfway across the parking lot, he could feel the fire and rage burning through his veins. He felt like a live wire, that bitch had another thing coming thinking she was going to run her goddamned mouth to him. He couldn't wait till this shit was done and he could leave this fuckin' place.

Mac stopped short at the sound of a yelp. Pausing and tilting his head to the side he listened and walked silently towards the sound of a scuffle. Walking around the corner with a silent grace Mac watched the back of two of the guys from his senior class. He sneered and went to walk away when he heard the yelp again.

"If you would just hold still this wouldn't hurt." One of them warned.

"Fuck you!" A vicious voice snarled.

Mac whipped back around walking up behind them to see their catch. Maybe he had more in common with them than he realized. Looking around Mac smirked when he realized where they had taken the girl, back of the building in the blind spot that he knew so well himself.

Looking back down Macs eyes locked with deep chocolate brown eyes that burned with so much fire and venom from the ground that Mac smiled. Blood was coming from her mouth as the oblivious boys ripped her shirt and tried to fight her pants down. Mac's eyes came back up the girls as she snarled and fought with everything she had to keep them off her.

Without a second thought he stepped forward lifting his thigh even with his hip in a practiced move, slipping his knife from his boot he dropped his foot back down and stepped behind the boy grabbing him by the hair and slipping the knife in the base of his skull in a upward angle that ended him quickly.

The other boy that Mac immediately recognized as Sam Blevins whirled around at the sound of a thudding body next to him. His eyes flashed to his friends lifeless corpse to Mac's blood covered knife.

"What the fuck!" He yelled jumping to his feet and stepping towards Mac.

Mac sneered and met him head on ducking his swing and maneuvering under his arm. Fucking idiots is what he was to think he could win a fight with Mac head on let alone with him armed. He had fought Walter all his life, all he knew was blood and violence. He thrived in it, welcomed it.

Sam looked down at his side running his hand across it and pulling it back bloody. He made a strangled noise in the back his throat looking up at Mac. Mac flipped the knife back and forth between his hands, being ambidextrous had it's perks.

"All this over some bitch you don't even know, Mac? Don't kid yourself your just as fucked as we are!" Sam's strained voice hissed at Mac.

Mac laughed not glancing at the girl as she maneuvered further away from Sam and behind him while still on the ground. Mac shrugged and eyed Sam with a disdain that had Sam stepping back from him. Mac stepped towards him spanning the space between them easily while Sam turned on his heels getting ready to run.

Mac's booted foot flashed out catching just above the top of Sam's tennis shoe as Mac stepped into him. The move sent Sam into a free fall for the ground. Mac adding momentum put his hand on the back of Sam's head and slammed it into the concrete with a force that had a sickening crack sounding around them. Blood sprayed up his arms and Mac smiled sickly as he felt the life leave Sam's body with not even a last shuddering breath.

Mac stood up from his kneeling position the move had put him in and watched as blood puddled around Sam's head. Not sparing a glance at the girl he stalked off towards his truck. Mac didn't hear her following him and rolled his shoulders. The thrill of the kill had his earlier anger sated and had calmed his nerves.

Jerking his truck door open Mac pulled around to where he left the girl. Jumping out of the idling truck he looked at the girl. She was standing over boy guys looking down on them with not a tear one on her face, not even making any noise. Shock maybe? Mac shrugged watching her as he dropped his tailgate.

Mac stood back taking her in for a minute before he collected the bodies. She was pale and had a hair that swung low on her back just barely brushing the top of her ass. She was shorter but had a curves that didn't fit her age, how old was she exactly?

As if sensing his eyes on her she looked over her shoulder at him, eyes clear. Mac tilted his head at her watching as she took him in as he moved towards the first guy. Mac kneeled and lifted him from the ground to over his shoulder, head lolling. Pitching him into the bed of the truck Mac turned and moved towards Sam's body on the ground.

She stepped back giving him room to get to him and Mac made quick work of getting him in the truck bed as well. Slamming the tail gate shut Mac jerked a tarp over the two of them and tethered it down. Turning around Mac stopped in place at the closeness of the girl and side stepped her.

She smiled at him lip splitting back open and coating her lips and chin anew. She made no effort to wipe the blood away and Mac felt his fingers itching to swipe through the blood. "Why did you save me? Don't take that the wrong way...I appreciate what you did. But all the same." she shrugged at him.

Mac snorted at her and pulled his cigarettes from his pocket. This bitch was weird, no way someone who was normal would be this calm after watching to guys get murdered. Didn't matter that she was almost assaulted, she didn't even look shaken from that. The only indication that something was wrong was the blood and her shirt hanging in shred around her frame.

"What are you going to do with them?" She asked watching the smoke rings he produced.

Mac exhaled and looked at her, "I'll take care of it."

"I'm helping." Her voice was arctic.

Mac nodded his head snuffing out the cigarette, "What's your name girl?"

"Harper." Her eyes softened a degree looking at him. "Your Walter's son?"

Mac's eyes blazed and he felt a grimace pinch his face, he growled and walked past her getting in the truck. "Let's go."

**redcanyon**

Harper slid into the vehicle silently and buckled herself in. She looked down at her shirt and sighed, it was ruined. She looked over at Mac and he was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel not paying her any attention. She tried to adjust her shirt to cover her the best she could when his rough voice met her ears. "Extra shirt behind the seat."

She looked up at him and really looked at him. Mac was an enigma, a beautiful enigma. He was damn good looking with a edge to him that made a lot of people nervous. She had seen many girls try with him but never really seen anything come of it. But then there were always the rumors about how rough he was with them and was quick to let you know you didn't stand a chance at anything with him.

He was quick to finish and leave you setting. She smiled licking her lips pulling her shirt shredded shirt from her form and pulling his too big shirt over her head. Taking her ruined shirt she wiped her face clean of the blood the best she could.

She looked up when the truck came to a stop and watched Mac jump out of the truck and start moving around. Climbing out she winced rubbing her ribs lightly, bastards had likely broke some of her ribs. They got what they deserved.

Harper walked to end of the truck and watched Mac dump their bodies on the ground with no preamble. He looked up with cold blue eyes dancing in amusement and smirked at her, she felt the corner of her own mouth tugging up in a bloody smile at him. He grabbing the foot of each guy Mac started dragging them and she slowly followed after him, watching the tension and strength roll of him in waves.

Mac dumped them in a hole that she would have easily walked into had she not seen him do so. He looked down and then moved towards the truck whistling for her to follow. She stood there a moment feeling him closely behind her, she knew she should be scared of someone who could murder two men like that in cold blood.

"Your a killer, a cold blooded killer.?" Her voice soft and soothing.

Mac gave a dry laugh and turned looking at her, "As opposed to what? The average run of the mill killer?"

She walked towards him, "It doesn't bother you at all?"

"Why would it?" His eyes drilled holes in her with their intense gaze. Blue, so blue.

"Why would you ask me? I went along with it didn't I..."

He snorted and jerked his head at the truck, "I'll take you home."

Climbing in she watched him again feeling fatigue start to set in. He saved her today when he could have just as easily killed her and she knew he was capable of it. Even if he hadn't hurt them she seen it in his eyes when she first saw him walk up. He was a the last of a dying breed out there. Wild. Untamed. Feral. She smiled and felt herself be swallowed by the darkness.

**redcanyon**

Mac shook Harper awake when he got to the highway, goddamn bitch passing out on his ass.

"Wake the fuck up!" He barked shaking her rougher.

She cracked her eyes open setting up slightly, "Where are we?"

Mac huffed, "Where the fuck am I taking your ass?"

She gave him simple enough directions to her house. She surprisingly didn't live that far away from him. Mac drove quickly there not wanting to call attention to having her with him. She was the exact opposite of him. He was starting to recall her from school, having not payed much attention to shit going on around him. He at least remembered seeing her, well her ass and tits at least.

Pulling up Mac smiled when there were no cars there. "Harper we're here. Get out."

She looked over at him and then down at his shirt, "Thanks again Mac."

Mac turned right about the time she leaned towards him trying to kiss his cheek and there mouth connected. Mac felt his blood rush through his body as his heart slammed harshly against his chest, drumming out a bruise against his rib cage surely. Instead of her pulling back she deepened the kiss grabbing his hair and pulling him more to him.

Mac ripped his mouth from hers licking the blood from her split lip from his own lips now. Goddamn she tasted sweet with just the right amount of sin. Her eyes were burning and she was steadily looking at him. "They can never know what we've done. " He broke off smiling at her broadly eyes flashing. He watched a shudder rip through her body and she nodded at him.

"Don't worry about that, let them fuckin' rot." Her voice was cold.

With that she disappeared out of his truck and into her the dark house. Mac growled shifting gears and backing out, he needed to keep an eye on that bitch. Avoid her before she got his ass caught.

Mac licked his lips again still tasting her on his lips. She had the sweetest blood he had tasted yet. He rubbed his neck pulling into his own driveway seeing Walter standing on his porch. This wasn't good.

Getting out Walter walked down the steps towards him, "Where you been it's dark...you were supposed to meet me right after you got home." Walter questioned.

Mac pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at him, "Shit came up."

"Not the kind of shit thats gonna have me cleaning up a fuckin' mess is it?!" His voice deepened grabbing Mac's arm in a bruising grip.

Mac jerked away from him violently eyes hardening, "I don't leave mess' that come back to haunt."

Walters eyes flinched slightly at his sons harsh words as Mac walked past him into his house. Mac slammed the door behind him listening to Walter's car start as he left. He rubbed his arm where Walter had grabbed him and felt that rage and hate coming back from earlier that had been almost calm and soothed earlier.

Mac started jerking his shirt over his head moving down the hall. He could smell the cheap cologne Sam had on clinging to him and he wanted it off. Stepping into the bathroom he dropped his pants leaning over to cut the water on.

Mac let the too hot water burn across his back as he tried to reclaim his thoughts. They kept drifting back to Harper. Harper fighting two men at once. Harper's cold eyes flashing looking up at him. Harper's shredded clothes hanging around her as she fished around in his truck for his shirt. Harper's smiling bloody face looking at him. The taste of Harper in his mouth as they had kissed.

He growled as he felt blood rush south to his already swollen cock. Leaning more into the water he let it rain over his head and down his chest and stomach. Mac took himself in his hand firmly recalling her full breast with blood splatter as she fought both guys, her yelps of pain and anger. Breathing heavily he increased his speed along with the tightness and gave long hard pumps. Hips jerking along with his motions on there own volition Mac hissed as he felt his teeth puncture his own lip, tasting blood he groaned.

He leaned his head against the wall recalling Harper's hand sinking into his hair and he let himself go chest heaving. His other hand came around cupping his balls and tugging down, groaning as he spilled onto the shower floor. He sucked in needed breath and quickly rinsed off and shut the water off.


	2. Chapter 2

Harper sighed walking into the house, she was grateful her dad and step mom weren't home. It wasn't cause she was dropped off by a stranger, no it was the blood. She wanted to get the blood of herself before she seen them. She didn't need their nagging questions and concern.

Stripping down to take a quick shower Harper moved stiffly around the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she had some bruising coming up and groaned. Hopefully it wasn't broke ribs. She didn't need the attention, Mac didn't need the attention. Having to get help or checked out would only have people asking questions she wasn't going to answer.

Drying off quickly Harper looked down at the shirt on the floor and quickly picked it back up slipping it over her head. She inhaled deeply as she walked back to her room. The only way she could truly describe the smell was Mac. Breathing deeply again she got a faint smell of his cologne and smoke. But just below that was that all male smell that was him.

Hearing a car pull up she quickened her steps to her room and slid through the door just as the front door shut. Hurriedly climbing in bed she rolled to her unhurt side and settled into bed. Hearing her door crack open she kept her eyes shut and slowed her breathing.

"She must have just fell asleep." Her Melissa said smoothing her hand over her wet hair.

"Come on, don't wake her." Her father's hushed voice from the door.

Door shutting she opened her eyes and looked out her window in the direction she knew Mac lived. She needed to find a way to thank him for what he done. She couldn't claim to know him but she knew enough to know he wasn't going to accept her thanks with grace. He was rough, rude, and volatile.

As Harper slipped off to sleep her mind lingered on the too blue eyes that had plagued her since locking with them.

**redcanyon**

Listening to the sounds of her father and Melissa moving through the house Harper groaned in pain. Her side was so sore and she had rolled over on it in her sleep. She would take sore ribs over being raped in a dirty parking lot any day. Dressing in light clothing to try to ward of some of the heat she could already feel scorching her skin she made her way out of her room.

Walking into the kitchen she grimaced when she seen Melissa standing there. She didn't feeling dealing with her father's new wife and her attempts to make friends with her. She didn't have the tolerance for stupid shit and the woman was clearly stupid if she thought that she was ever going to be okay with her.

"Harper your up, want me to fix you something to eat?" Melissa smiled turning to her.

Harper moved past her grabbing bottles of water, "No." Moving towards the door she turned slightly, "Where's my dad?"

Melissa's smiled dimmed slightly, "He got called into work, you wanna get out and do something?"

Shaking her head no she moved from the room towards the back door, "Going hiking."

Letting the door slam behind her not waiting for a response. She moved on a well known path that she walked with her dad at one time and let her mind clear. Not bothering to think about where she was going. She winced with each step and her breathing was labored but she pushed on anyways.

Settling down for a break in the shade of over hanging rocks she leaned back letting her eyes fall closed. She enjoyed the heat always had. Feeling the sweat run down her neck she smiled as the breeze blew across it cooling her down slightly. She opened her eyes at a sound near by.

Standing up she shrugged her pack back on and followed the noise. She smiled at the memory of her father telling her to listen and to the sounds when she was younger around there.

_"Harper close your eyes and listen. Listen to how noise moves through here, you remember that and you'll be able to get out of here."_

Smiling to herself she closed her eyes and listened for which direction the echo started first. Snapping her head around to the right at the sound of a bark she followed it. She was over top of who ever was out here with her and they weren't aware of her presence yet. She could make out that it was a man and his dog but nothing more. The sun was glaring down on them harshly and he had his back to her.

Moving closer the wind blew and she caught a scent that was new to her but not unknown. Mac. Moving silently towards him she was almost to him when he looked over his shoulder at her. She paused looking back at him steadily.

"How'd you know I was there?" She questioned.

Mac shook his head at her not answering. She felt her anger get the better of her at his dismissal.

"I asked you a question!" she snapped moving closer to him.

Mac turned and looked at her, "What the fuck of it?" His nostrils flared as he glared at her.

Sighing to herself she set down on the floor looking up at him. Shrugging her shoulders, "You ever had broke ribs?"

Mac looked down at her with an unreadable expression before his face went back to his customary scowl, "Thinkin' you got some?" His voice was no less harsh but at least he wasn't yelling.

Nodding her head, "Hurts to breath..." she broke off rubbing her ribs lightly. "I'm not showing my dad he'll just ask stupid fucking questions and so will doctors."

Mac motioned her over to him, "Stand up." A command.

She felt her blood rush faster as her heart sped up and moved with a wince to get up. Walking over to him, he motioned to her ribs. Giving him a confused look he growled at her.

"Which fuckin' side, show me."

Pulling her shirt and turning the bruised side towards him he stepped closer and ran his rough hand across her tender ribs. She watched his jaw clinch out of the corner of eye. He was pissed. Beyond pissed.

"Not broken. Their bruised. Should be healed in few weeks." His voice was terse.

Nodding her head she let her shirt fall as he pulled his hand from her side. She mourned the loss of his touch immediately and tried to crush that feeling before it had a chance to take root. Everything about him screamed danger, yet she couldn't look away.

Mac whistled loudly and she jumped tripping slightly. Mac's hand flashed out and righted her before she had a chance to fall. "Be careful...should watch your step better. Canyons aint safe." His voice was measured and dark.

She looked at his too blue eyes they were like frosted steel in a heat wave. She swallowed, she knew he meant more then just tripping and falling. She wondered exactly what he got up to out here. She looked over as a dog came barreling at them straight for Mac. She backed up using him as a shield and felt his chuckle as her hand settled on his side.

**redcanyon**

Mac looked down at her hand clinging to his side as she looked around him at the dog. Nostrils flaring he knew he needed to get away from her. There was something not right about her, just like there was something not right about himself. But he knew his demons, he could see her unknown as they were. They still haunted her eyes. Those goddamned eyes.

Mac stepped away from her whistling for the dog again and moving back the way he came. It was getting late and he needed to get a move on. He needed to find out what the fuck Walter wanted so badly.

"What time is it?" Her soft voice spoke just behind him.

Looking at his watch, "Six."

"Fuck me." she muttered picking up her pace.

Mac looked at her and smirked. The things he'd do that little bitch. Mac watched her hips sway with her pained steps. Seeing her wince in pain had hate and lust burning through his system so hot he was sure it would burn any around him.

Growling he moved further ahead of her. Fuck.

"You know we live close to each other..."

Mac spit over his shoulder, "Yeah I didn't gather that information last night or anything."

"Smart ass." She huffed. "I use to walk a path that took me right by your house when my mom was still alive."

Mac looked at her for a minute and nodded, "Yeah, I recall someone walking by often."

She smiled at him and kept pace. He knew she was struggling to keep up with his long strides but wanted to see how long she would push herself before she had to stop. They made it another thirty minutes before she fell behind holding her side.

"You need to bind them...it'll take the pressure off."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I could almost not give no fuck's about what happened yesterday to those bastards. But my ribs...my ribs being hurt like this and not being able to breathe or even move. Fuck them. I'd like to..." She huffed pulling out a water bottle.

Mac started laughing, "You say that like you've killed someone before."

"You done that like you have." She challenged.

Mac locked eyes with her and she boldly held his stare. He smirked at her after awhile and shrugged his shoulders.

She snorted drinking from her bottle heartily. "I'll get your shirt back to you..."

Mac looked at her for a minute, "What the fuck you talking about?"

"The shirt...from last night after mine got shredded."

Humming in the back of his throat Mac looked her over thinking about her exposed torso and the way her skin felt earlier under his rough hand. His eyes came up to hers and he shook his head moving off without her. He needed to get his head right, he was almost free and clear of this place and didn't need to do something that was going to get him stuck here.

He heard her soft steps behind him and slowed down just slightly. She caught up and thrust a bottle of water at him, "Take it." when he just looked at her she growled shoving it into his hands anyways, "Fuckin' difficult about everything."

**redcanyon**

Harper watched as Mac moved with a predatory grace that had her captivated. How could someone so rough and brash be so fluid when they moved. He was such a mystery to her. She was shocked to have came up on him out, but she was glad she had.

She regretted mentioning the shirt, she had no intentions of truthfully giving it back. Though she considered it now it'd give her a reason to go to his house.

She looked up when she felt his eyes on her. He didn't bother disguising his looks, she seen that clearly enough when she had mentioned her shredded shirt earlier. There was something in his eyes that had her body heating up and wanting to move closer to him. She wasn't sure what it was but the ache she felt wasn't just from her ribs.

Mac stopped and jerked his head the otherway, "I'm guessing you aint ever went this way have you?"

She looked around where she was at and frowned, "No."

"Follow me then."

And follow she did. She enjoyed his gruff exterior and brash attitude about stuff. He had snapped at her multiple times already and all she could do was smile. Each smile she noticed made his eyes flash and get darker. She had effect on him that much was clear.

Harper noticed when they came into an area knew an smiled, looks like she was using the old path she use to take. Mac stopped and gestured for her to move on without him. He didn't wait around her offer much of a goodbye besides a devious smirk and a glint in his eyes.

Making her way home Harper walked back in around seven thirty. She could already hear his foots steps coming her way and wanted to slap Melissa.

"Where have you been?" Her dad snapped walking towards her.

"Hiking. I told Melissa as much." She snapped back seeing Melissa coming their way.

He looked over his should at said woman and huffed, "You don't need to be going out there on your own."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Never bothered saying that before today...What she doesn't approve of my unlady like joy of being outside?" Harper hissed storming past them both.

She could hear Melissa trying to talk to him and missed Mac's soothing presence. Walking into the bathroom she grabbed the ace bandages in there and went to her room shoving them under the pillow knowing her dad was going to come looking for her.

Like clockwork.

"It had nothing to do with Melissa..." Her father ran a hand through his hair setting on the bed next to her.

"I'm going to go ahead and call bullshit."

"Harper. Give her a chance. We've been together two years and you barely talk to her." She pleaded.

Harper growled and looked away, "Tell me something did you think of giving chances and being so comforting when you cheated on mom. Then that night she caught you...Melissa running her mouth. Mom storming out."

Her father abruptly stood up glaring down at her, "That wreck was not our fault."

"Oh no, that's where mine and your opinion differ _dad. _ She wrecked cause she was crying and couldn't see the fucking road!" Harper lashed out. "Don't come to me with your sob story about giving that home wrecking whore a chance."

Stepping back from her he held his hands up and walked from the room. Harper felt her chest heaving and felt pain lance through her side from her exertion. Goddman it. She should have asked Mac how to bind this shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Mac pulled up at the bar knowing Walter was inside regardless if it was closed. Bastard that he was probably finding some knew scam to work on the people around here. Growling Mac shoved out of the truck and moved across the parking lot wanting this shit to be over with already.

Walking inside he walked up and settled on a stool waiting for the prick to come out. Hand flashing out he snagged a bottle of whiskey and started drinking, Mac watched as his fingers of their own volition started drawing the spider. Looking up he slid his hand back towards his body and watched as Walter came towards him.

"Where the hell you been again?" Walter's harsh voice sounded close to him as he moved around behind the bar.

Mac took a long pull from the bottle and sneered at Walter, "What do you need old man?"

Walter walked in front of him taking the bottle from his hand. Stuffing it under the counter he eyed Mac for awhile, eyes sweeping over him looking for some kind of hidden transgression.

"Did you have anything to do with those two missing boys?"

Mac looked him dead in the eye, "Who the fuck is missing?"

Walter's eyes hardened, "Sam and his friend, went to school with them didn't you?"

Mac smiled and nodded, "What's the gossip mill churning out this time?" Shrugging his fingers resumed their frantic drawing. "If I had to make a guess...I'd say there out in the canyons some where locked in a lover's embrace."

Walter's hard stare faltered and watched Mac's fingers. He remained quiet and Mac was sure he knew he'd done something just wasn't sure. He sure as fuck wasn't talking about it with him. If he learned anything growing up it was not to trust this motherfucker. He held no love or compassion for his own blood, Mac was just expendable as the next man. Life's hard lessons, there is no goddamned fairy tale ending out there for anyone. It's all just a goddamn shit show for who gets out on top and who causes the most chaos.

Mac stood up rolling his shoulders feeling his sweaty shirt cling to him, "Is that what you needed?"

Walter's eyes were unreadable as he watched him, "We'll talk later."

Mac didn't respond instead he turned on his heel and moved away from him. The sooner he got out of here the better, he was leaving as soon as he graduated. He had less that month till that shit was done with. He had thought about letting Walter know that he was leaving but decided against it. It would only cause some king of fight that was guaranteed to get violent. Though it happened less and less, Walter still tried. He hadn't really been able to do much anymore after Mac had got bigger and started getting just as violent back.

Driving towards his house he watched the sun ghost over the canyons taking the last bit of warmth and light with it. Mac felt that need to for blood stronger then when he had been on the war path the other day. Those chocolate brown eyes flashed in his mind and he growled again. That bitch had plagued him, and seeing her today hadn't helped a fuckin' bit.

Harper was different than the other girls that usually felt the need to try to get around him. He honestly didn't see what made them want to try but they did. He'd heard all their bullshit about him being attractive and having some kind allure to him. Looks were deceiving, just like the Oleander. It was all bullshit. Another joke played on them, if they knew the things he had planned for them and wanted to do they'd run and never look back.

Gripping the steering wheel tighter he turned down the road that was going to take him home. Small mercies that he no longer lived with that cock sucker. Before he left he might just kill him. It was something he had thought about since he was a kid. It'd be doing the world a service, then too he wasn't really one to give a fuck about someone else's suffering. Harper. He'd love to see the crimson red smoothing over her porcelain skin. Growling he pulling in at his house and cut the engine. He couldn't replace the image of her bloody screaming face and felt his heart start beating harder. Looking out the window he couldn't help but wonder that God must be one sick motherfucker.

**redcanyon**

Mac moved through the halls ready for to go home when he heard his name called, he knew the voice and moved off like he hadn't heard her. Over the past few weeks she seemed to lose any sense of self preservation and talked to him anytime she seen him. And he was seeing her more and more it seemed. He almost, almost got the feeling she was hunting him down.

"Mac!" Her breathless voice right behind him as her hand grabbed his biceps stalling him. He watched as people around them watched her hand on his arm.

Turning slightly he looked down at her hand and met her eyes. She released her hold on him and stepped closer to him as the sounds around them died down some.

"What?" He snapped crossing his arms over his chest.

She mirrored his stance but it didn't work out as she winced hitting her still tender ribs. His eyes flashed down to them and he clinched his jaw all over again. This is why he needed to avoid her. He wanted to hurt her, cause her pain. But he'd be goddamned if he'd seen it done by those two bastards that day. It didn't know what to make of it, of her.

Mac turned and started back the way he was going originally he felt a headache starting just behind his eyes from all the incessant chatter around him. Looking over at the head of black hair that appeared next to him, easily keeping up with his long strides now he growled and pushed the double doors open that led outside.

Mac heard a voice calling to Harper but chose to ignore and keep moving. Maybe whoever that was would stall her long enough so that he wouldn't have to talk to her. He was jerked to a halt by her hand clamping down on his arms again. He felt his anger spike through his system at this little bitch thinking she could put her hands on him at any time she felt like it.

Mac whirled around and looked at her, she had stepped closer to him than he realized. When he had turned it put her back to his chest almost completely.

"Harper you want me to give you a ride..." The boys voice was hopeful and little tense. Mac smirked to himself as the boy kept shooting cautious looks to him and then her hand that had a white knuckle grip on his arm.

"Nope." She smiled sweetly and went to turn back around when the boy grabbed her wrist. Mac watched her eyes and he seen the same fire from the other day in them.

She whipped around and looked at him, "What are you doing?" She snapped.

"You sure you don-" His voice broke off at her look.

She turned around dragging Mac down the steps behind her now brisk steps. He chuckled pulling his arms free from her hold, she tightened her grip causing her nails to bite into his skin and leave tracks. Walking on past her he walked to his truck and pulled out his cigarettes lighting one.

"What the fuck you need Harper that you're following me around, don't you have some jock you can go hump on his leg?"

Her eyes looked past him before she swallowed, "Do I look like whore to you?"

Mac looked her over appreciatively. She didn't dress like most of the whores they went to school with nor did she slather the makeup like a mask. She was pale, paler then he'd ever seen and her long black hair whipped around her making her look almost ethereal. Looking back to her eyes he sighed, goddamn it.

"That's what I thought." She laughed. "Give me a ride?"

Mac looked past her to her friends standing off at their vehicles. They were trying to be inconspicuous about watching her but weren't doing a good job. He had a reputation for being rough with people, and he never really dated. He wasn't in it for some kind of stupid connection to a bitch. And they knew that, didn't stop them from coming around though. Whores.

Mac looked at her friends and blew a cloud of smoke over Harper's head. "Looks like your friends are waiting for you." His voice held a warning even he could hear.

She shrugged and climbed in his truck through the drivers door without waiting for his answer. "Fuck." he muttered flipping his cigarette away and getting in behind her.

**redcanyon**

Harper grinned triumphantly at her very small victory, a victory though all the same. Mac hadn't tossed her out of his truck. She breathed deeply recommitting his smell to her memory, the shirt had lost his smell long ago. She found that she really missed sleeping with the smell of him wrapped around her, she slept better.

She looked over at him she could see the anger and tension coming off him in waves and swallowed. Her eyes settled on his arm. She leaned over and swiped her fingers through the tacky blood. His eyes flitted to his arm then to her but no other acknowledgement came.

She looked at him as he pulled in at the local Quick Six. News that she had left with Mac after school were sure to be racing her home to that bitch Melissa. Melissa didn't know Mac or anything about him really but she would likely run her mouth, like always. More then likely bring her dad into it, he'd make some ridiculous decree about her and who she can hang around. What would be more funny would be seeing her friends after this. They may be weary of him but not a goddamned one could deny that he was damned beautiful, none them had the nerve to talk to him though. He had a indomitable will, power, a raw almost wild quality to him. She knew her friend Jessica had a crush on him for sure, she had heard about it since the first time the girl seen him.

Mac getting out of the vehicle snapped her out of her thoughts.

She looked up as Mac went inside the local quick six. Swinging her door open she made her way inside, it was hot and she could use something to drink. She walked in and the clerk looked at her. It was a girl that had graduated a year before nodding at her and moving towards the coolers.

She laughed when she stepped around and seen Mac balancing a large group of junk food in his arms. He was losing the battle with balance and growled at her as she grinned at him. Plucking some of the stuff out of his arms she grabbed her own drink and followed him towards the front.

She watched at the girl flirted with him relentlessly, even as he brushed her off. She felt her hackles rising at the girl flirting with him and stuffed the emotions she was feeling down before she had a chance to think about them.

Mac moved off from the counter grabbing his shit and gave her a look before walking out. The girl smiled broadly at Harper and she just barely managed not to grimace at her.

"Team did good this yeah." She chirped.

"Yeah."

Harper watched the girl clocking Mac's movements outside as he pumped gas in the blazing summer sun. Harper blew out a heavy breath and looked at the girl in question.

"Oh sorry" she chuckled ringing her stuff up, "I've always had a thing for him...that whole rebel without a cause thing." She waved her hand through the air.

Harper did grimace then and looked back out at him, he was looking out around them not paying attention to either girl. The wind was moving his hair and his clothes around, he looked less tense then she'd ever seen him.

Harper paid for her stuff and moved quickly from the store holding back her snarky comments. Pulling her sun glasses down over her eyes as she moved towards Mac, he looked up at her before looking back at the pump. She climbed in the truck silently looking at all the sweets and everything else he bought besides his parliaments.

Looking over she seen the girl watching her in Mac's truck as he finished outside of it. She smiled brightly and waved at the girl picking through Mac's bag of food. She looked back over at him as he got in the truck, he looked at her then at his shit he bought.

Raising his eyebrows at her, "Make yourself right at fuckin' home."

She laughed throwing her head back and rolling her window down. Feeling the wind pull through the vehicle helped sooth her frayed nerves. She dreaded going home. She wished she could get a place on her own soon. She'd be eighteen in a couple weeks and goddamn she couldn't wait for that. She'd be able to avoid that whore and her once father.

Mac looked at her, "This is the most quiet you've been around me..."

Huffing out a breath, "I'd rather have the broke ribs then go back to my house."

Mac looked at her fully before snorting and shaking his head. "What's a rich bitch like you got to avoid at home?" He snapped.

Clinching her jaw tightly she looked at him, she could see the tension returning. Family was a sore subject for him that much was clear. "Don't assume to know what my life is like." She snapped back.

Mac gave a laugh drumming his fingers, "Don't use me to get attention from your fuckin' daddy."

Growling she jerked her hair up around braiding it swiftly to get it out of her face from all the wind around them. "Believe me the last thing I want from his attention. I want away from them, that house."

Mac didn't respond and she watched as he passed the cut off for the road to her house. She looked over at him her curiosity piqued. "Where we going?"

Mac looked at her and a feral smile played at his lips, "Gotta do something."

Harper leaned her head back letting the sun heat her skin and the wind chase away the sweat. She didn't mind that Mac didn't answer her, she had learned quickly that he wouldn't answer unless he wanted to. He wouldn't do anything unless he wanted to or already had his mind made up to. He wouldn't be pushed into anything. She respected and envied him for that.

She opened her eyes as the vehicle started slowing and looked around. She knew immediately where they were at. She looked at him for a minute before she got out of the truck moved in front of it. She heard Mac get out but he wasn't walking towards her. He was in the bed of his truck from the sounds of it messing with something.

Harper looked down and felt. Felt nothing. She couldn't find it in herself to feel anything for her would be rapist and possible murderers. Mac stalked past her dropping something to the ground, some type of sac. She watched as he whipped a knife from a holster that she hadn't noticed before and sliced the back open with a finesse.

She looked on as he poured it over to the young men in the whole. He didn't seem to show any remorse, instead he was smiling an almost happy smile. He looked up at her briefly before answering her unasked question, "Lime."

She gave him a confused look that begged him to explain this situation to her. He had clearly done this before or done some sort of research. She was leaning more towards this wasn't his first time.

"Helps the body decay faster and covers up the smell." His voice was indifferent.

"So it's like they done the plague pits and mass graves?" She looked at him as he folded the now empty sac.

Mac gave her a odd look before walking past her snapping his fingers, "Come on."

She gave the unmarked hole one last look before turning and following him to the truck. They might have not really talked much and what they had begged the question of his sanity but she couldn't help but to feel lighter around him. She didn't feel the need to keep that fake smile on her face and give placating answers to everyone. Live and let live. He was very cut and dry about some stuff.

**redcanyon**

Mac pulled back on the highway ready to get home and be rid of this day. He was ready for the night.

"You can just drive to your house I'll walk home from there. No point in driving all the way out there for you to have to turn around and come back." She supplied leaning on the door frame with her legs folded up around her.

He didn't answer instead shifting gears and speeding up. He was feeling that same need to watch her bleed, to hear her pain. The more she talked to him and was around him the more he wanted it. He could take one look at her and see her innocence, could almost taste it.

Pulling to a stop in his yard her got out and stretched before pulling his shit out behind him. He looked at her briefly remembering the way she had kissed him and breathed heavily through his nose smelling her around him. She was the misery he craved, he wanted. It was feeding on him and his barely there emotions.

She looked at him and smiled, "Clean your arm up. Later Mac." Her eyes were bright. To damn bright for such a dark rich color.

Mac looked down at his arm and smiled. Bitch had marked him.


	4. Chapter 4

Harper sighed as she stepped through the back door, she was hoping that no one was home but figured her luck wouldn't give her this small reprieve. Making her way down the hall she wondered who would call first from the gossip mill to tell Melissa that Harper had been with Mac. She shook her head smiling, she loved to Melissa say anything to Mac. That, that would just be downright hilarious.

Not hearing anyone through the house she chanced going to the kitchen to grab something to drink. Grab everything she needed before she began her nightly exile to her room. The less she came out the less she had to talk to the people she lived with. Opening the fridge she rummaged humming to herself, she felt good today. Better than she had in a long time, so long that it gave her pause.

Her hand settled on some kind of desert Melissa had made the other day. Sweets. She smiled to herself thinking about Mac and his hoard of sweets he had bought earlier. Pulling it out to investigate exactly what it was she stalled when she turned and seen Melissa standing there watching her.

Melissa set down at the bar watching her not speaking. Harper held back the groan that wanted to break free and instead scowled down at the newly discovered chocolate cake. Slicing a piece she waited to see what Melissa had to say before she would speak.

Clearing her throat slightly, "When did you get home? Didn't hear you come in."

"Just got here."

Tapping her perfectly manicured nails against the counter top, "Figured you would be out with your friends."

"Sounds like a question." Harper looked up at her, face neutral.

Sighing heavily, "Fine. I got a call saying you left after school with a boy."

"Should I have left with a girl?" Snapped Harper. Brushing past her abandoning the cake in efforts to get away from Melissa.

"Harper get back here!" She shouted down the hall following her.

Harper kicked her door shut but Melissa walked through anyways not giving up. "Who is this guy?"

Harper looked at her incredulously and through her arms up in the air, "Since when the fuck do you give a goddamn about me? I'm not your kid. Stop."

Melissa's calm composure fractured and her smile faltered, "Right." Her voice was clipped. "I'm married to your dad and I worry about you for his sake."

Harper busted out laughing doubling over and wheezing for breath. Looking up at the woman who had ruined her family and changed her father. She let every bit of hate and loathing she felt for this woman pour from her eyes straight to her. Melissa paled slightly and stepped back from her.

"Let's get something clear, just as soon as I'm eighteen I'm moving out and you can have the goddamned man." She snapped standing up and looking at her hard. "If you back the fuck up off me about the shit I do, I'll be gone and you'll have your perfect fuckin' marriage without me around."

Melissa's eyes were wide as she looked at her before stiffly nodding, "I can do that. Just don't do something stupid and get arrested, I'll keep him occupied and off your case." She had her normal happy tone back.

Harper watched her turn and walk from her room like nothing had happened. She wasn't the only one in this house fucked up that was for sure. She set down on her bed pulling her legs to her chest and laid her head over on her knees, she felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest. No more false modesty and lies between her and Melissa, she was going to free of this place soon enough.

Hearing the phone ring Harper slid further down in her bed settling on her side looking out the window feeling the breeze blow across her face. Her mind drifted to Mac, she knew she had pushed him and was honestly curious as to why he hadn't responded yet. She knew was playing a dangerous game with him. Being around Mac was like fire. It was mesmerizing to gaze into the flames and watch them move and tell a story that was all their own. You knew not to get to close no matter how enticing and warmed it seemed, you were gonna get burned. But sometimes that was all the fun of it.

Mac wasn't the type to fuck around and she knew he was quick to snap and put you in your place. He had certainly done that with Sam and Travis the other day, he had shown no empathy or remorse for what happened. She knew from the way he had looked at her when he walked up that she could just as easily be in that situation with him but without a fighting chance.

She was jerked from her thoughts when he bedroom door opened. Not bothering to roll over she sighed heavily. "Harper, Jess is on the phone." Melissa's sickly sweet voice spoke.

"Tell her I'm asleep or something." Harper rolled her face into the pillow willing Melissa to leave her room. She would deal with Jess' nagging questions later.

**REDCANYON**

Mac paced back and forth the length of his house, his mind was racing with the images of blood and brown eyes. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, he needed something. He needed to get these fuckin' images out of his head, he wanted her out of his head. Who the fuck did she think she was anyways?

Mac jerked to a stop looking out the window's of the kitchen, it was getting later in the day. Grabbing his keys made his way towards his truck, he needed to take care of this shit. He wanted a moment to think that didn't consist of that bitch. 

Mac drove to the next town over and pulled in at the pool hall. Sliding from his truck he lit a cigarette and started on his way across the parking lot, it was pretty full. He smirked to himself thinking about what he had in mind for tonight. Swinging the door wide he walked up and ordering something to drink taking in the crowd around him. There were a lot of stupid fucking kids and even more whores.

Mac sneered at the thought of being around so many people. The noise was already making his head more and causing his anger to spike. Looking up at the sound of loud laughter as a group of girls stepped through the door his eyes settled on her. She had long chestnut colored hair and she was striking even from this distance. Mac watched her move around with her friends. She was here with two other girls, no guys.

Smiling to himself he ordered another drink averting his eyes. He had already noticed her and her little group watching him, he'd let them do the work for him. No need to hunt when your prey basically cuts its own throat. Chuckling he paid his tab and stretched standing up and moving for the door. He had noticed the girl from earlier walking towards him.

Stepping outside he took in a deep breath of the night air letting it wash over his body and calm his nerves. Hearing the door behind him and then the sounds of dulled music he smiled. Pulling his pack out parliaments he lit one pulling in a deep lungful of that sweet nicotine.

"Can I bum one off you?" Her sweet voice questioned.

Mac looked over at her letting his eyes run the length of her body. It was chestnut from earlier. She wasn't as pale as he had originally thought, and her eyes were all wrong. Tilting his pack towards her she pulled one out and he lit it for her. She smiled at him licking her lips.

Tilting her head, "What's your name?"

Mac smirked tilting his head back and blowing a cloud of smoke high above them. "What's yours?"

"Kayla. How old are you?" She purred running her hand up his arm.

Mac watched as her hands ran across the scratches Harper left on his arm and he grimaced. Even now the bitch was in his thoughts. No escape. Flipping his cigarette away he looked at her again, "Old enough."

She nodded and stepped closer to him, "Want to get out of here then?"

Mac gave her a placating smile and jerked his head towards his truck. She nodded and fell in step with him easily her hand still sliding along his arm like a coiling snake. Mac felt the need to snap this bitch in half before he even got her to the vehicle. Her touch was pissing him off more and more.

Swinging the door open she climbed through and Mac fought the urge to just slam her face into the steering wheel right there. Growling he climbed in and slammed the door not bothering with buckling his seat belt. She was rambling on about something but he was to focused on where he was taking her to bother with listening to her.

Pulling down a dirt road that was midways between the two towns she smiled at him, "I take it we're almost there then." She giggled. 

Fake bitch. Mac drove for a little bit more before stopping. He would swear he could already smell her blood running through his hands. Leaning back in his seat he heard her seat belt unclick as she slid closer to him, looking over at her Mac grimaced again. Her fuckin' eyes were alll wrong. To light, not rich enough.

Mac watched as she ran her hand up his leg grasping him firmly while she worked his belt open. Knocking her hands away he shoved his door open pulling her from the vehicle with him. She laughed and landed soundly against his chest. She smelt of cheap perfume, cigarettes and beer, it was odd considering just how attractive she really was.

Mac shoved her back against the side of the truck spinning her, he didn't want to see her eyes or even her. She laughed spreading her legs wider and pressing her ass back into his groin grinding against him.

"Who should I be thanking for this?" She purred over her shoulder.

Mac gave a dark chuckle, "Mac."

"Well Mac you gonna fuck me or stand around all day?" She slapped her ass looking at him over her shoulder.

Mac whipped his knife out making quick work of her clothes in their entirety. She stilled her motions as she felt the flat of the knife slide against her back and the down towards her ass. Mac slung the knife down sinking it up in the dirt next to them and started working his belt open not bothering with working his pants down her pulled himself free from his denim prison and sunk himself hilt deep in her with no warning.

Moaning she rocked back into him harder throwing her head back letting her all wrong hair brush the tops of her ass cheeks. Mac brought his hand back and slapped with everything he had leaving a bruising hand print across her ass. She yelped and thrashed against him as he started his rage filled pace. She moaned and yelped with every thrust he delivered.

Grabbing her by the back of the neck Mac pushed her head forward against the bed of his truck causing her struggle for air. When she started fighting back against him he groaned and leaned his head against her shoulder blades hitting her harder, so hard he was lifting her feet from the ground with each thrust.

Closing his eyes he seen those venom and hate filled rich chocolate eyes locked with his, face covered in blood screaming with everything she had as she fought. Groaning again he sunk his teeth into Kayla's back rending flesh from her body wanting to destroy the thoughts he was having. Kayla's whimper and half choked pleas urging him to deliver more of his own misery to her.

"Goddamn whore." He growled just in her ear. Kicking her legs wider he slapped her ass harshly again watching ass tears rolled over flushed cheeks. Her lip had busted from him slamming her face into the truck, bloody tears track dripping from her chin. It was as close as he was going to get for now to what he wanted.

Feeling himself tense up he ground his hips into her brutally making her simultaneously clinch around him delivering that molten heat and cry harder. Begging him to stop with each breath and thrust, even as her body worked to welcome him.

"Thought this is what you wanted? Stupid cunt." He snapped out.

Tensing up he slammed home draining himself in her and pulling out just as soon as he was done. Letting her fall to the ground with not so much as a thought for her. Righting his clothes he grabbed his knife and squatted down eye level with her. Face swollen, busted lip, nose, and blacking eye. What a fucking sight. He smiled at her and winked.

"If you just take me back I wont say anything about.."

Mac's laugh cut her off, "About what? You soliciting me in a parking lot? Climbing willingly in my truck? It's not my fault your nothing more then a common whore." His voice was cold and detached. He watched as her pupils dilated in fear and her eyes settled on the knife in his hand.

Looking down at the knife and smiled, "You like that?"

She remained quiet and watchful. She still had hope he was going to let her go. He couldn't do that though, he needed this. He was to close to getting out and if he done what he wanted, he'd never get out. Harper would never get out and he could see that fire and want just as much as he felt it in himself to get the fuck out of this place.

Grabbing her by the shoulder Mac jerked her closer to him, "Do you believe in god?"

She nodded frantically at him, "Yes...yes I do." Her voice was pleading.

Mac gave her a malicious smile, "Suppose your right, when you get up there...you can ask him why the fuck this happened. After all he would be the one that fuckin' made me right?"

Her eyes widened as he slipped the knife around and brought it in front of her face letting the lights from the truck hit the blade. Moving fast Mac pulled the knife down and swung up in a upward slam through her lower mandible and up, causing her jaws to slam shut for the last time. Mac didn't let up forcing the knife higher, hearing the sounds of grinding teeth and snapping joint he whipped his knife back out just as fast watching the fountain of blood spew from her mouth and exit wound.

Mac stood up and gathered her shredded clothes walking them over and tossing them. Coming back to Kayla's now lifeless body he jerked her up and over his shoulder and walked her to the hole. Looking down he smile just as he tossed her over and in, listening to the sound of her body thudding. Sam and his fuckin' bastard of a friend would have company now.

Walking back to his truck Mac climbed in and started on his way home. He exhaled feeling that calm settle over his body that he had been craving. He felt some of the tension leave his body as the wind washed over his sweat slick body.

Pulling up at his house he moved up and through the door straight for the shower. He could still smell the cheap whore on him and she was all wrong. So fucking wrong, everything about the bitch was wrong.

Not bothering with getting dressed after his shower Mac climbed into bed letting the breeze from his open window cool his shower soaked frame. Closing his eyes and hoping that he'd have a full nights sleep for once he breathed out heavily. He felt the lull of his heart as it slowed to match his breathing, feeling sleep calling him. His mind drifted to his childhood and running through the canyons, to walking through the canyons. His last thoughts landed on those brown eyes looking up at him holding her shirt so he could see her busted ribs.


	5. Chapter 5

Harper woke up to the sounds of a quiet house. Setting up she looked outside, it wasn't even sun up yet. Dropping back down to her bed she sighed, she wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep. Not now. Not after the dream she had just had. Looking at her door making sure it was still closed she smiled to herself and settled back into the bed.

Harpers hands run over her body and she lets out a soft sigh. Needing to ease the ache between her thighs. She needed to touch herself. Wanton desirous thoughts of Mac invaded her mind. The feeling overwhelming her till she can't do anything else until she's sated.

Harper softly moans imagining Mac setting back and watching her with his too blue eyes. Letting her thighs fall open and slipping her fingers to her wetness. Heat envelopes them as she slide two inside. Wondering what Mac would think now. Would he want to join her or continue to watch. Groaning, her hips rise and fall. Other hand trails down, taking the place on her clit. Moaning breathlessly, her pussy throbs with pleasure. Imagining Mac inside her, filling her. Harper slides another finger inside, greedily filling herself, thrusting them in and out to keep rhythm with her hips. Lifting her leg, needing to push deep, feeling the velvet walls of my cunt squeezing tight around her fingers. Her arousal surges, legs tremble. Panting harshly, Harper wonders if he can feel me. Wonder if he knows she's masturbating for him.

Fingers move frantically over her clit, her cunt pulses harder. Feeling the heat building inside her, she gasps again and a small cry escapes her lips. Not able to control her hips as they buck up against her hands. Harpers heart pounds as she feel pleasure flood her body. Hot breath rushes from her lungs as she cries out. Warmth pulses over her hands and she careen into bliss with too blue eyes haunting her the entire way.

Breathing deeply Harper smiles contentedly letting her hips fall back to bed. She didn't care what time it was she missed him and didn't think she was going to be able to go the entire weekend without seeing him. Setting up in her bed she moved the side pull her night gown from her body.

Moving around her room she grabbed her clothes and quickly got dressed while shoving her feet down into some boots. Walking to her window she removed the screen and stepped out silently and moved through the back yard. Pulling her hair around she braids it getting it out of the way from it's sleep rumpled state.

Walking through the old path she let her mind drift, her heart was still pounding from her little tryst in her bed alone. She laughs at the thought if Mac would know what she had done when he seen her, like he would be able to look at her and tell she had thought of him when she was doing such a thing.

Stepping to the edge of his yard finally she looked around. His house was dark but his truck was here, that was a good thing. Walking out into the yard she walked around to the front knocking on his door. No answer. Sighing to herself she dropped down on her butt and leaned back against the door frame.

Snapping awake she looked around wide eyed before she realized where she was. Mac's porch. Standing up and stretching she snorted to herself, leave it to her to pass out on her crushes porch. Knocking. No answer.

Harper looked out towards the truck, it hadn't moved. He must be home, surely he wouldn't have just stepped over her and walked off. That wasn't him he'd more likely kick her in the face then leave her there.

Knocking again the door shifted open and she felt her heart hammer. Why was his door open like that? Why hadn't she noticed that before. Stepping in slightly, "Mac, you in here?" She called.

Not hearing anything she stepped more into his house and looked around, "Mac!" she called a little louder. Was he hurt? Moving through the kitchen to the living room she didn't see him so she turned down the small hallway. Feeling a breeze from the end of the hall she moved that way and stepped in the door way and sucked in a harsh breath.

Mac was on his back with his arms folded behind his head, that was laying over the side with sun shining down on it through his window. He was sprawled out with the blanket kicked down off his completely bare body. She swallowed hard looking him over, he was all broad shoulders, a broad, muscular chest, a narrow waist and hips, and long legs. The sun was shining across his body as a breeze from the window rustled his hair that was starting to get slick with sweat, as was the rest of his body.

She unconsciously walked further into the room feeling her eyes following the lines of his lithe and rugged body to his groin. She clinched her thighs together feeling that same heat from her dreams and early morning masturbation return with a vengeance coiling low in her belly. Whimpering slightly she stepped closer to him.

**redcanyon**

Mac groaned feeling soft hands and long hair slide up his legs, he knew without opening his eyes who it was. Mac sucked in a harsh breath feeling her tongue flick out and lick up his hard straining length, groaning and releasing his breath he raising up on his elbows watching her rich brown eyes dance with mischief watching his own eyes.

"You want me to suck your dick Mac?" She winked up at him from her lowered position.

Mac growled lacing his fingers through her long locks pulling her head towards his throbbing cock. Her hand wrapped around his base, stroking slowly. His hard length jutted out from his body. Licking her lips and she bent over him, she was taking her time letting her tongue slid around his head before teasing down his shaft.

Mac groaned dropping his head back on the bed, grunting as she took him all the way down her throat. "God, you know how to do that." he whispered, his voice becoming raspy. Fingers tangled in her hair as he drew her into him more.

Moaning around his length in her mouth she worked her saliva that was slipping from her mouth into his shaft, working her fingers around his balls and stroking the sensitive skin. Mac felt his body tensing up and his cock swell and thicken in her warm, hot mouth. Bucking up from the bed into her mouth as he tightened his grip in her hair he groaned her name like a litany.

Mac set up in the bed breathing harshly from his dream and looked around before his eyes landed on Harper standing next to him wide eyed. He felt his heart thundering in his chest and rubbed his eyes sleepily looking at the clock next to his bed.

"What the hell are you doing Harper?" Mac snapped roughly.

Her breathing was quicker than usual and Mac looked up at her expectantly. Her eyes were running all over his body, mostly focusing on his groin before coming back to his own eyes. Her pupils were blown out and dilated so far they looked coal black. He looked down his body and smirked at his nakedness and clear hard on, his smirk faltered at his bastard of a dream and waking up just before the grand finale.

Swinging his legs around he set at the edge of his bed stretching feeling his muscles and bones give just that little extra. Looking back up at Harper he offered her a cigarette as he pulled one out for himself.

"You gonna answer me as to what the fuck your doing here?" He laughed.

Her face burned red and she looked off as he stood up moving from the room. Walking into the bathroom not bothering to shut the door Mac starting pissing, chuckling to himself at her embarrassment. How long exactly had she been standing there ogling him?

Walking back into the room she was still standing there, not breathing as heavily but her eyes were closed and she was rubbing her neck. Mac jerked on a pair of jeans walking towards her, stopping in front of her she brought her eyes to his.

"I couldn't sleep. I was walking and your door was open...I thought something might be wrong when you didn't answer." She shrugged innocently.

Mac tilted his head blowing smoke past her head watching her hand rub her neck. The motion was starting to grate on his nerves, hand flashing out he stalled her motions. She sucked in a harsh breath looking at him but not back away.

Mac leaned towards her growling, "I don't believe you."

She whimpered as he tightened his grip to bruising on her wrist pulling her towards him. Mac looked down at her hand in his grip and his nostrils flared, he could smell her arousal on her hands, goddamn she smelled even sweeter than he imagined. His eyes snapped up to hers as he felt his hard on start to return.

She jerked her hand roughly causing Mac to step into her and her mouth slammed into his, teeth clashing together. Mac backed her against the wall kissing her roughly and sucking her bottom lip into his mouth biting down. She moaned his name on a pant.

Jerking his head back from her he pulled her hand up to his nose and took a deep breath as he pushed his thigh between her legs against her pussy. She whimpered nodding at him and rocked her hips into his thigh.

"Please Mac..." She whimpered into his neck licking her way up.

Mac growled at the feel of her tongue sliding on his skin, he pulled back and looked down at her. "Open your eyes, look at whose making you cum."

Her eyes open obediently and locked with his own as she nodded at him. Rich chocolate eyed met his own and he held back the groan that wanted to escape. Mac slid his hand up her tank top pushing her bra as he went. Feeling her full breast fall into his roughened hand he groaned, pulling hard on her nipple right before he pinched. She jerked against his thigh and moaned louder, "Harder." she begged him with more then her mouth.

Mac smiled broadly at her pushing his thigh into her more roughly as she rocked harder down into him. Her hips started stuttering against his thigh and her breathing started getting spotty.

"Mac." her voice was low and guttural as her orgasm washed over her. Her body went slack against him and he had to catch her, lifting her easily he dumped he onto his sleep ruffled bed. Looking down at her he growled to himself. Fuckin bitch.

Harper looked up at him and smiled sweetly. Mac ignored her pulling a wife beater on over his frame and buckling his pants and belt, he didn't have plans of setting in this house all goddamned weekend.

He looked over surprised she hadn't started speaking yet and seen her shirt still pushed up and her breast still exposed to him. Fuckin' perfect titties. He followed her eye line though and seen her eyes on his still bloody knife and bloody clothes from lastnight. Watching her to see how she was going to react he leaned against the wall.

When her eyes came back around to his he seen no judgement. Chewing his lip he could taste her on them and smell her arousal in the air, he needed out of this fuckin' room. "Fix your shirt, you look like a fuckin' whore." He snapped pushing off the wall.

She laughed and started righting her clothes, "Melissa asked about me getting a ride home from school with a guy."

Mac stopped and looked at her raising his eyes brows.

Harper looked up and smiled, "She doesn't give a fuck as long as I don't get arrested since I'm moving out in a few weeks as soon as I'm 18."

Mac looked her over and gave her a dark smile eyes flashing. "How long till your on your own?"

"Soon." She followed him down the hall. "You gonna get rid of your bloody clothes at least and clean the knife?"

Mac looked over his shoulder at her and shrugged. Not bothering to stop or answer her, he was hungry and wanted something to fuckin' eat. Moving down his steps he shook his head as she followed him. "You don't have any sense of self preservation do you?"

Harper looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean. You aint a stupid girl so stop fuckin' acting like it." He almost shouted at her.

She looked down at his boots, "I see hell in your eyes, but that doesn't scare me Mac. What scares me is looking at all these people around us that are like clones." She brought her eyes up sheepishly to his and stepped closer to him. "Being around you...I feel alive for the first time in a long time."

Mac watched her for a minute taken by surprise from her response. Mac's hand flashed out grabbing her throat and lifting her slightly, "Let's get something clear then, you already know what I've done and still do." Tilting his head he flashed a sinister smile jerking his head towards his house, "What just happened in there..."

She nodded at him licking her lips not even struggling against his harsh hold.

"Mine." He growled claiming her mouth again roughly. Dropping her back down to her feet and stepping away from her just as quickly and pulling his truck door open. He snorted when he seen the bitch from last night spilt purse. Must have missed that. He watched as Harper stepped in front of him to climb in and looked at the purse. Her eyes hardened just slightly before she smirked looking over her shoulder at him climbing in the truck.

"Wouldn't be good to get caught with a missing woman's purse Mac...might wanna dump this with rest of her."

Mac busted out laughing and climbed in the truck.


	6. Chapter 6

**For the sake of the story I'm having Devon just turning seventeen, Mac is still the older brother in this. Also that put Harper in between them in age.**

**Happy Valentines Day everyone.**

Harper couldn't get the image of Mac sprawled out on his bed this morning out of her head, it was seared in there. Something she was never going to be able to forget, not that she wanted to anyways. He was more beautiful than she had imagined and very impressive in all male capacities. She snorted to herself and chanced a look over at him, feeling her face burn red she looked off. Running her tongue over her bruised lips she smiled being able to still taste him lingering there.

"Got something to say?" His rough voice snapped her from her thoughts.

Harper looked over at him but he was watching the road drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "Not really." Her voice came out softer than she intended.

Mac laughing caused her to look at him again. He was giving a full smile and shaking his head, she felt like she missed the punchline to some joke. Or she was the punchline.

Mac looked over at her raising his eyebrows in challenge. He was baiting her and she knew it but she couldn't help to rise to the challenge. "Are you in the habit of sleeping naked?"

She watched his face for any change but he gave nothing away, he just looked to be turning over what she said. "Yes."

Harper's eyes widened slightly and she looked back at him, her eyes running along the exposed skin from his wife beater. He had a fine sheen of sweat clinging to his skin that in the sunlight almost made him glow. Breathing deeply she smiled to herself at his words.

"Are you in the habit of walking in to mens house and watching them sleep?" His voice was taunting.

"Sometimes." she mumbled.

Mac looked over at her and shook his head again but didn't say anything to her. She was almost dumped in the floorboard of the truck when he harshly shifted gears and slowed down. Bracing herself against the dash she looked at him scowling. His chuckle just pissed her off that much more, he done it on purpose.

Swinging her arm out she slapped him in the chest. Looking up at his hand closing around her wrist and jerking her towards him she yelped in pain as she slid towards him.

Mac's eyes were blazing cold fire as he stared her down, almost seeing through her. She wasn't sure he was even seeing her anymore, his grip tightened on her wrist once more. Swallowing she looked up at him from under eyelashes sheepishly, "Mac?"

He blinked once, twice and then locked eyes with her. She was almost laying against his chest from where he had pulled her towards him. She watched as his eyes ran over her face then to her wrist in his crushing grip. He released her hand and pushed her back away from him not looking at her.

She was stayed quiet the remainder of the ride not sure what to say to him. She could tell he was pissed just from his rigid posture and the tension in his body. She felt bad for ruining his apparent good mood and the situation, and with no idea of how to salvage it she silently despaired.

**redcanyon**

Mac looked at Harper out of the corner of his eyes and smirked. She was clearly uncomfortable now, good maybe it'd keep her the fuck away form him from now on. Slowing down Mac pulled into the local diner, looking over at Harper he growled.

"You hungry?"

She brought her eyes to around but didn't meet his eyes, "No."

"I'll be back in a minute." Kicking his door opened he jumped down and slammed it shut. Walking across the parking lot he seen some of her friends there, joy.

Walking up to the counter he ordered his shit to go and walked out side to smoke. He felt eyes on him and looked over, that twit he seen Harper hanging out with was eyeballing him. Shaking his head he looked back out across the parking lot eyes landing on his truck. Harper had her sun glasses pulled down her door setting open, legs kicked up in the window.

Mac let his eyes slide down the length of her exposed legs thinking about this morning. He had needed out of that truck and couldn't have got to the diner any sooner, her smell was permeating the air of the cab of his truck. Even with the windows down her normal smell and the smell of her arousal from earlier were taunting him. He wanted to taste her, fuck her, make her bleed. He wanted to break her.

He looked over at the sound of foot steps coming his way and sneered when he seen it was her friend. Fuck, people were going to think it was okay to come and talk to him cause of her now. Looking back off he took a hit of his cigarette holding the smoke and letting it billow out of his noise.

"Mac right?" The girl supplied pitifully.

Not looking at her, "Stating the obvious." His voice was terse.

She laughed lightly and walked closer to him, "What are you doing out today?"

Mac looked at her stupidly, "What the fuck does anyone when they come here?"

Her face burned red and she looked off. She went to speak when the door swung open, "Mac your order is up."

Shouldering past her hew blew out a cloud of smoke and flipped his cigarette away. Not even glancing at her as he went inside to gather his stuff up.

**redcanyon.**

Harper watched as Mac walked across the parking lot. He had a certain cockiness and assured alpha male prowess to him that made her mouth water. She laughed to herself at the thought of him actually eating in the diner, he'd more likely burn it first. He didn't like people enough to be bothered with doing such a thing.

Looking up at the chiming of the door she watched him settle against the building and pull out his cigarettes. Kicking her legs up on his door she settled in to study him. Eyes flashing down to the purse in the floor before she brought them back to him. She let them slide over him, he seemed so calm, cool, and in control for someone who likely committed another murder. She hadn't asked outright, but then again she didn't need to. What exactly had taken place with the woman anyways?

She watched him turn his head and the clear as day sneer on his face, she couldn't see who he was looking at and smiled. He never turned that sneer on her and for that she was thankful. Her eyes followed his hand sliding across his stomach before it hooked in the loops of his belt, feeling her heart speed up she set up a little more.

Her eyes snapped on to Jessica as she made her way over to him. No she wouldn't be walking towards him she didn't know him or have a reason to even be speaking to him. Unless she was asking about him and Harper. Harper could feel his hands sliding across her skin again as if he was there and he brought her to orgasm, bringing her eyes down to the purse she grimaced. She wasn't stupid to think that he was a virgin or even really close but she wasn't about to stand by while Jess done something. Growling she swung her legs around ready to jump down when Jess stepped closer to him.

She watched Mac shoulder past her as she made her way across the parking lot. She wasn't sure what to say to her or even what she should say. She didn't know what her and Mac were, rubbing her throat as she neared. She needed to ask him find out what was going on. She was scared to of his reaction or rejection though.

_"Mine."_

His voice resonated around inside her head driving her crazy. What did that mean? Did she have the same claim on him?

"Harper! I didn't see you pull up." Jess smiled brightly. "I called the other day but Mel said you were asleep."

"She told me." Her voice held clear annoyance in it. She scanned the building looking for Mac.

"You want to do something today?" Jess chirped.

"No. I'm busy. Sorry, maybe tomorrow or something." Harper apologized.

"Hello ladies." Came a smooth voice from behind her.

Looking over her shoulder she seen Devon. She couldn't stand it when his family came in for the summer, she always dreaded it. Weird little bastard. Grimacing she moved to where he wasn't behind her but instead the diner was.

Both girls in unison. "Devon."

He smiled and looked at Harper, eyes running the length of her body. His eyes lingered on her breast and she felt the need to cross her arms. "Looking good Harper." He charmed.

She heard the diner door swing open and the familiar sounds of boots. She smiled to herself already feeling some of the tension leave her body.

"Mac!" Devon called.

She felt his presence behind her and looked over her shoulder, her weary eyes meeting his blazing ones. She seen the hate clear as day in them as he looked at Devon. His words flashed through her mind, _"Mine."_ Looking back towards Devon she noticed he had moved closer to her and she unconsciously took a step closer to Mac.

"How's Walter?" Devon challenged.

Tilting her head she met Jess' confused eyes and shrugged.

"Get in the truck and we can find out." Mac's voice came out low and menacing. There was a clear threat there.

Devon's eyes snapped back to her and she seen his eyes had darkened even though he was trying to smile. He was making her even more uncomfortable, stepping back again as he walked closer to her. She watched his eyes flick to her to Mac just behind her. She could feel his body heat on her back and could smell him around her. It was calming her frayed nerves.

"Harper you want to get something to eat?" Devon asked. His eyes on Mac the entire time.

He brought his hand out as if he was reaching for her but missed when she stepped back again. Her back hit the solid wall that was Mac and he didn't give any. Releasing a breath she didn't move away from him at all instead let him support some of her weight.

"No thanks." She smiled slightly.

"Are you sure? I seen you walking towards the diner not away." Devon clarified, she could tell her was getting mad.

"I was walking this way to talk to Jess when I seen her over here..." Her voice stuttered slightly when she felt Mac's hand slide under her shirt and his fingers trail her spine back down to her shorts. His fingers slipped just barely inside before repeating his actions. _"Mine."_ "Mac has my food."

She watched Devon's eyes burn as his eyes met Mac's own. She would have given anything to see Mac's face. No, his eyes. He was good at keep his face schooled, his eyes gave him away though when she looked at him. She brought her eyes over to Jess who was in front of her watching everything, watching Mac.

"I'll see you later Jess." She smiled at the girl nudging Mac with her elbow.

He chuckled and she felt it rumble up her back along with his words. "Be seeing you Devon."

With that he turned back towards the direction of his truck and stalked off. His long strides carrying him quickly way from the three of them standing there. She looking over at Devon and Jess as they both watched him leave. "I'll see ya'll later." Double timing it to get to Mac before he left her behind.

**redcanyon**

Mac pulled out of the parking lot bothering to buckle his seat belt or say anything to Harper. That little bastard Devon was back in town and seeing him had him wanting to make him eat a bullet. He looked over when Harper's long pale legs came up in the seat beside her curled up.

"I take it you don't like Devon?" His voice was mocking.

"I take it we both don't like Devon...or was I mistaken at the threat."

Mac snorted taking a drink of his coke. "No mistake I'd like to kill the little bastard."

"Then why don't you? I know it's not guilt or remorse holding you back. That didn't stop you the other day...and you know how to get rid of the body." Harper observed.

Mac growled pulling off a side road and turning the truck off. "You don't ever quit do you?"

She looked at him and gave him a small smile, "If I quit would you still talk to me or treat me like you do Jess?"

Mac leaned back against his door and ran his eyes up her body. He felt blood rush south at the sight of her light shirt and hardened nipples showing through. Growling her met her eyes and grabbed his food eating, tossing the bad at her. "Eat."

"I told you I wasn't hungry." she sighed.

"Eat." He warned.

Pulling her food out she started eating and her averted his eyes from her. Feeling her eyes slide across his body almost like a touch he shook himself downing the rest of his food and drink.

"Why don't you though?"

Mac looked at her hard for a minute. What the fuck did it matter if he told her, what would Walter do? Sure enough things would come out eventually. "Devon is Walter's son." His voice was cold.

Harper nodded and took a drink from her water bottle. "So he's your half brother...?"

Mac snorted and looked at her, "He's a bastard just like the rest of us with a whore of a mother." He snapped.

"So don't tell Walter what you done."

Mac looked at her and shook his head, "Aint that easy, if it was I'd killed him years ago." He didn't know why he was telling her what he was. He felt compelled for her to understand. He needed her to understand. "Walter doesn't have proof about what I've done but he knows it wouldn't be the first time I killed someone."

Harper brought her eyes to his and there was a sadness in her eyes he hadn't seen before, "Does he know about you killing those two boys?"

Mac shook his head no, "He has an idea...thinks it was me."

"Does he try to hold it over your head?" He heard anger in her voice and looked over at her.

"If I killed that whore's son. He wouldn't know it was me, doesn't help that he knows I hate the bastard." His voice was steel.

Harper laughed and nodded, "His mom came on to my dad once. I remember him saying something about her being a trashy woman...or something like that."

Mac smiled at her a genuine smile and started the truck up.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since Mac had ran into Devon and he was glad to not have seen the bastard. He hated when Devon was here, things were bad enough with Walter around. But when Devon was here it was like Walter just got that much more fucked. Devon being the little uppity cocksucker that he was would try to start stuff knowing that Walter would intervene before Mac could and would get ahold of him.

Slowing to a stop and pulling into the bar parking lot Mac growled to himself seeing Reggie and Devon out in the parking lot. This was all he needed today. Coming to a stop far enough away from them to avoid talking he swung his door open and slammed it shut moving briskly across the parking lot.

"Hey Mac." A soft voice called to him from not to far away.

Looking over he squinted into the sun seeing someone walking towards him. The sun at their back was blocking who it was from his view. The petite figure stopped in front of him smiling up at him. Nodding his head at the girl in hello he turned to leave.

She laughed, "Never was one for small talk was you."

Mac stopped and looked at her again shaking his head, "Not really in a talking mood Reggie. I'm here for my dad."

She shrugged, "It was good seeing you Mac." Smiling she skipped back towards her scowling douche of a brother Devon.

Mac sneered at him and spit walking back towards the bar not bothering to speak to him. Stepping inside the smokey room the sound of billiards met his ears as he walked inside. Stepping towards the bar and not seeing Walter he looked around and moved towards the back room where he assumed Walter was lurking.

Stepping into the open door Walter looked up at him, "Shut the door."

Mac shut it and moved towards the seat by the window wanting to be anywhere else than here with this man. Looking out he let his eyes skirt the terrain before looking back at Walter who was studying him intently.

Walter catching his eyes, "What's new?"

"Same shit different day." Mac's simple reply causing Walter to lean forward some.

"So you've not been doing anything here lately?" Walter questioned with a edge to his voice.

Mac looked at him head on meeting his eyes, "Why don't you stop beating around the fucking bush and ask what the fuck you want to know already..." Mac growled pulling his cigarettes out.

Walter folded his hands and chuckled watching him, "A woman went missing a county over...know anything about that?"

Mac smiled around his cigarette letting the smoke pass through his nose as he spoke, "Don't reckon I'd have a reason to go all the way over a county for a piece of pussy."

Walter laughed and nodded his head at him, but there was still a something off about him that had Mac on edge himself. He didn't trust Walter one bit and the closer he got to graduating the more Walter seemed to be trying to check in on him and see what he was up to.

"No trace of her, no nothing. Friends said she left with a young dark haired man." Walter tipped his head at Mac.

Mac snorted and looked at Walter again having become a master at controlling his face and other aspects of his moods. He'd get nothing from him, he wasn't one to go around talking about the shit he done. Harper knew, he hadn't told her what he done but she knew the woman had died.

Looking back out the window at the descending sun he leaned back letting his legs stretch out in front of him, keeping the tension he felt from showing in his body.

"You see Devon out there?" Walter asked looking out the window as well.

"When I got here he was out there."

Mac looked at Walter and felt like pulling his knife that moment and cutting his throat and leaving him for Devon to find. Maybe even the cops would think the little bastard had done it himself. He chuckled blinking away the images he had painted and focused his eyes on his boots.

"He mentioned seeing you the other day."

Mac kept his eyes down knowing where this was going. He wanted to wait though just to see exactly what this motherfucker had to say. He didn't really like anyone talking to Mac more then the average shit, seemed he had always tried to drive a wedge between him and everyone else. It was over jealousy or wanting to keep his son close, it was for control. He wanted Mac to be dependent on him and that shit wasn't going to fly.

"We spoke briefly. I had places to be." Mac's voice was neutral and smooth as he exhaled a cloud of smoke that fanned around his head shrouding his features.

"Where were you and Austin Stewart's girl going?" Walter voice leveled.

Smoke still shrouding him he looked up at Walter, "Does it fuckin' matter to you?"

"Because I know who and what the fuck you are." Walter stood from his seat looking down at Mac, "I don't need you to confirm that you killed the fuckin' whore or the two boys from your school. I know. But that is to close to home Mac, she's been seen with you." Walter snapped out harshly glaring Mac down.

Mac stood up his face registering his emotions for the first time in a long time around Walter. He watched Walter's eyes widen fractionally seeing the depth of his anger.

"Oh you know me? Fuckin' educate me on what the fuck you think you know about me then?" Mac barked widening his stance.

Walter blew out a heavy breath and glared harder at Mac like he did when Mac was younger. When Mac didn't budge or back down Walter growled, "You aint no goddamned saint boy."

Mac sneered, "I aint ever been the one to claim to be something I'm not."

Walter stepped around the desk toward him, "Don't you kill that fuckin' girl Mac, that's unneeded fuckin' attention." His voice low and threatening.

Mac still holding his eyes, "If Devon hadn't came in here shooting his mouth off about her not going out with him and leaving with me, tell me, would you be running your fuckin' cock sucker?"

"You listen to me boy, that's your fuckin' brother." Walter warned.

"No. That's a fuckin' mess."

Walter growled grabbing Mac by the shirt, "You better get your shit together in the next few days before you graduate before you start working for me."

Jerking out of Walter's hold Mac laughed, "I'll be goddamned. I'm out of here as soon as I get that goddamned diploma."

"You remember something the water is sweet but blood is thicker. You keep clear of that girl."

Mac clinched his jaw tightly and stormed out of the office and away from Walter. Away from the goddamn mess that was his family. Stepping outside he noticed Devon lingering around with a smug smile on his face. Clinching his jaw even tighter he locked his eyes on him and didn't break his stride the entire way to his truck.

"Mac!" Reggie's soft young voice met his ears again.

Looking down at her small form trying to keep pace with him he inclined her head for her to go on. He watched as Devon's eyes burned at Reggie speaking to him and smirked over her head at him. Devon pushed off the wall walking towards them defiantly.

Mac smiled and licked his lips, he just hoped the motherfucker pushed him. He'd let Walter know just how thick that fuckin' blood was and just how much he wanted to split his fucking head open.

"Did you hear me?"

Looking back down, "Come again?"

"I said can you give me a ride home since you live so close to us." Reggie smiled up at him naively.

He looked at her innocent face and at Devon's livid one, "Get in."

"Reggie we can walk back." Devon snapped grabbing her arm.

"Let go your hurting me Devon. And no it's hot and he lives right next to us." She snapped back and climbed in his truck.

He watched Devon as she rounded the side of his truck climbing in defiantly. Mac let his amusement burn through his eyes as he looked down at him.

"You do something to her and I'll kill you." Devon hissed.

"Is that so?" Mac snorted pulling his door open. "Better go inside, thinkin Walter might need his dick sucked." Mac laughed.

Starting the engine and not waiting for a response from the younger of the two he backed out and started towards his house.

The drive went by fast and Mac was thankful Reggie wasn't one for idle chat most of the time. She was quiet and leaned back with her head angled towards the window, oblivious to the world around her. Young and naive. Far cry from the weirdo that was her brother Devon.

Pulling up her snapped to attention and looked at him blushing slightly, "Thanks Mac."

He nodded at her words humming in the back of his throat. She jumped lightly from the truck just as her mother stepped out side waving to him, he inclined his head and reversed out of there. Fuckin' whore. He couldn't look at that woman without wanting to run her down with a vehicle.

Walking into his house he started working his sweaty shirt from his frame just as her scent hit him. She had stopped by that much was clear he just wasn't sure if she was still here. Over the past week she had got more comfortable with showing up much like she had the first time and coming in. It didn't bother him much like he knew it should. If it had been anyone else he knew he would have lost his shit and likely killed them. But something about her dulled the need to do, though it was still there greatly.

Slinging his shirt on top of the washer as he passed he made his way down the hall not bothering to look and see if Harper was there. If she was there she'd make herself known soon enough. She wasn't good at waiting him out cause he had more patience then her by far.

Stepping into his room he kicked his boots off swiftly and loosened his belt pulling it through the loops on his pants. He wound his hand around the belt tightly and growled slightly at the images that burned through his head unbidden. He wanted to wrap the belt around her fuckin' neck and make her beg. It always came back to Harper, no matter how many times he done something to relieve that hunger, that craving for blood, women, and violence.

He would see her eyes searing his own in a glare that had him getting hard just from the one look. Snapping the belt and hearing it crack through the air his nostrils flared slightly and her scent hit him even harder. She was close by. Not looking any further he slung the belt on the bed and moved from the room towards the bathroom across the hall.

Walking in he started the water on the hottest he could get it without it burning his skin away. He wanted to wash his visit with Walter away, he didn't want to think about the threat in the mans eyes when he said he was leaving. He didn't want to think about the fact that once again Walter was saying that he didn't need to be around something, someone. Harper.

It was just like his goddamned dog his mother had got him before Walter had finally finished her off. He couldn't have been no more then eight at the time and he had wanted the little stray so bad and his mom had agreed to it. Even though she knew Walter would get mad she had told him he could keep it. All day he had fooled with that pup, and as soon as Walter came home and seen it. He knew, he knew right then just like now he didn't want him to have anything. Ever. He'd killed that dog and told him to remember that lesson that it would serve him well in the future. To love is to destroy, that's all it taught him. All he knew growing up with a cold heartless abusive prick son of a bitch for a father.

Mac let his low slung pants hit the bathroom floor and stepped in the shower letting the water burn over his back, feeling the tension leave his body.

**redcanyonredcanyon**

Harper heard him pull up outside just as she stepped through the back door, she hadn't intended to end up here. But after a day out with Melissa to keep things smooth till she moved out she needed to be around him. He would understand her loathing of that woman and she wouldn't have to fake anything.

Watching him move towards the front door she moved quickly down the hall planning on jumping out on him. She learned real quick she hadn't been able to scare him yet, she didn't give up. The keywords was, yet. Holding back her laugh she slunk into his room and waiting hearing his almost silent bootfalls coming down the hall.

She sucked in a breath at the sight of his exposed torso glistening in sweat. She clinched her thighs together and bit her bottom lip. He was unaware of her hiding in his half open closet just back in the shadows. So she watched him as she pulled the belt from his pants causing them to drop low on his hips exposing his hip bones and defined muscles.

Pulling her eyes away from his body she took him entirely. Something was wrong with him, he was to quiet , he was to calm looking. Mac always had a energy about him, he was always in motion. She jumped suddenly at the sound of the belt snapping and felt her core clinch at the same time. Covering her mouth trying to muffle her breathing she watched him toss it on the bed and turn and walk out of the room.

She moved from the closet as she heard the shower cut on and him stepping in. Part of her longed to climb in there with him, to help soothe whatever was clearing eating away at him. Instead she set down on his bed pulling the belt into lap and smoothing her hands over the warm leather. She smiled at the feel of it and let it softly slap her thigh. She smoothed the leather over the stinging mark and repeated the action a few times, each time feeling herself grow wetter.

She jumped suddenly when Mac stepped into her view with a towel around his waist. She looked up blushing at having been caught using his belt on herself. His eyes were heated and calculating on her and they went from her eyes to the now red welts on her thigh.

She watched as his tongue ran over his lower lip and then he bit down causing blood bead around his canine teeth. She let out a breath and sighed, "Hey Mac." Her voice sheepish.

His eyes came back to hers as his tongue swept through the blood. "Harper." His voice was strained.

She watched as his eyes slid to the window and the now dark sky. She smiled and smoothed her hand over her now tender thighs the motion catching his attention. "Did you know I was here this time?" She teased.

"You know I did. " His voice astute.

She huffed, "How do you always know? I know you didn't see me come in or hear me."

Not answering her he instead jerked open his chest and pulled out a pair of clean pants and boxers letting the towel fall to the floor. She got an eyeful since he was facing her and completely unashamed of his nude body. She felt her face burn red as he pulled the boxers on and her eyes ran over him greedily, she breathed deeply.

He chuckled jerking his pants up and not bothering to buckle them he dropped to bed next to her laying back, his feet planted on the floor. She wanted so bad to run her hand up his still wet torso. To feel his warm skin under her own even if it was just her hand. She looked back at him over her shoulder and he had his arms crossed behind his head and he was watching her.

"Did you know where I was?" She smiled.

"Knew you were in here."

"How?"

He set up swiftly and leaned into her his bare chest pressing into her side and his nose ran up her neck and he breathed deeply. A growl rumbled up from his throat that had her balling her first up and leaning more towards him. His mouth hit just below her ear and he bit down causing her to whimper and grab his side as her nails sank into him. His tongue smoothed over the bite mark and his lips brushed her ear breathing softly,"I can smell you Harper, that's how."

She released a breath just as he jerked her head around to his and his mouth devoured hers in a punishing kiss. She surrendered herself immediately to him and let him lead as her hands worked across the skin she had longed to tough from the beginning. He grunted as her hands smoothed across his hip bones and happy trail and she smiled into the kiss.

He pulled back from her and looked down at her half sprawled form on his bed. He was breathing deeply and she could see the fight in his eyes. She swallowed at the lust but also at the predator she seen in his eyes. He wanted more then to just take her, he wanted to brand her, mark her. Licking her lips she nodded softly at him scooting further back in the bed.

Mac growled claimed her mouth again his hand running up her stomach causing her breath to hitch as he rucked her shirt up. She whimpered in frustration as he was met with her bra but he wasn't going to be slowed as he just pulled the cups down exposing her full breast to him. She jerked at the sudden feeling of his fingers rolling and pinching her nipples.

Letting her legs fall open on each said of his hips she pulled back from his mouth as he worked her button open on her shorts. She panted watching as jerked them down her thighs roughly and whimpered when they made contact with the belt marks. He looked up with the devil in his eyes.

"Harper.." His voice was low and rough.

Meeting his eyes she waiting to see what he wanted.

"Has any other guy touched you in anyway?" He questioned setting back on his haunches gazing down at her now exposed body.

She shook her head no at him and he gave her a smile that the devil himself would have envied. Leaning back down he was over top of her and his mouth met her neck biting and kissing a scorched path back to her ear and down her jaw to the other side.

She gasped when she felt his fingers slide through her soaked folds and she nodded frantically as he teased her at first. "Please Mac." Her mind went back to all the times since talking to him she had wanted this, how many times she had masturbated and imagined it was him taking care of her. "Oh god please.

Rolling her hips up into his hand she felt his hardened length laying heavily against her belt lashed thigh. Sliding her nails down his side and marking him she slipped her hand inside his pants deftly. Not struggling cause he had thankfully left them unbuttoned.

Closing her hand around his engorged cock gasped at his size as her hand slid down his length. She whimpered when his hand pulled from her folds and into his own pants. His hand slid over hers tightening her grip on him and working her hand up and down him, his grunts egging her on.

She sighed as his hand came back to her and she picked up her speed working him faster, her excitement getting the better of her since it was the first time he had allowed her to touch him. Had shown her what he liked. He grunted again and his teeth sunk into her shoulder then same time he thrusted two fingers into her hooking them and dragging them down her inner wall.

"Oh fuck." She panted into his neck. "More."

He released her shoulder and brought his face around to hers his lips just barely brushing her as he sped up his motions. She groaned and closed her eyes.

"Open your fuckin' eyes." He growled deeply through panting breaths.

Her eyes snapped open and she licked her lips and his in the same motion from the closeness. Tightening her grip on him again she watched his pupils dilate and his nostrils flare harshly. "Fuckin' bitch." He grunted.

Her legs fell open wider as he sunk his fingers in her over and over driving her towards her orgasm. His thumb circled her clit with a precision that was taking her breath. His other hand ran back up to her breast not being as gentle as before, she knew just like she always had what he needed.

"Hurt me. Mac. Please."

His eyes burned her with longing she seen in them, the need. He looked at her for a second as she arched into him feeling herself grow close, she wanted him to come with her so she started working him harder not willing to have it any other way.

His teeth sunk into her breast as she arched into him and bit down hard causing her to scream out in pleasure or pain. She wasn't sure as he was blurring the line for her. He groaned against her skin and she felt his hips jerk against her hand closed around him. She felt his tongue smooth over the burning bite just as his teeth sunk in again cause her hips to lift more into him.

She grabbed his pants with her other hand and started shoving them down his hips. She growled in frustration as she was struggling now willing to let her hold on him go for a second. Raising her knees on either side of him and moaning at the change of the angle she hooked her feet in his pants forcing them down.

He released her breast from his bite and looked up at her with hell fire and the devil in his eyes still. Blood coating his lip and teeth as he moved back to her mouth.

Lips brushing hers and breath mixing, "Your mine Harper, all of you." With his words her orgasm washed over her in a tidal wave of fire and pleasure. His mouth closed over hers swallowing down her moans and sobs.

She felt him tense as his orgasm took him and felt him groan into the kiss. He tasted of smoke, sin, and blood. Her blood. Something she was never going to get over and knew she would forever crave.

His forehead dropped to her and she opened her eyes and released her grip on him. She ran moaned slightly as his fingers left her feeling empty and wanting. She watched his eyes as he brought them to his mouth and cleaned them, never breaking eye contact. She set up looking down her body, he had marked her in more than one way. She brought her hand down to her stomach and ran her fingers through his cum and brought it to her mouth.

His eyes never leaving her mouth as she licked him from her fingers. She heard his breathing deepen and she moaned at his taste. Cleaning him off herself he grabbed her throat dragging her up to him kissing her harder. Tasting her juices and blood in his mouth mixing with his own taste she moaned again.

Dropping on his back next to her she slid closer to him laying her head over on his chest. She listened to his heart and smiled. Looking down at where her head was laying she smiled and bit down letting her teeth break through. He grunted and grabbed her hair pulling her off him.

"Fuckin' bitch." He snapped.

She watched he followed her tongue cleaning the blood. "Wanna tell me what's got you so worked up?"

"When do you have to be home?" He growled jerking her back down to lay next to him.

"They don't know I'm gone. So before they look for me in the morning." She smiled against he bite mark. "You wanna tell me what it is?"

She felt his hands still in her long hair, his grip still tight. "Maybe later Harper." He yawned.

She nodded feeling her own eyes get heavy as his heart lulled her to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Whiskey Wednesday Ladies. :)**

Harper hit the lock on her key ring for her Jeep as she made her way across the parking lot. She was ready for school to let out and have the summer, her first summer free of her family. She was anxious though because with the ending school year came Mac's graduation. She hadn't out right asked him what he was going to do but she knew enough to know he had plans on leaving. He didn't want to stay here he wanted away from Walter and Devon.

She looked over at Jessica's smiling face and forced a smile of her own, already dreading what she knew was to come. Jessica was getting ready to start her inquisition into what was going on with her and Mac. She didn't even know how to begin to answer that for herself let alone someone else.

"Where's your head at Harper?" Jess laughed next to her. "Aren't you excited your birthday is in a few days!"

Harper laughed, "Yeah, finally 18!" Scanning the parking lot for Mac's truck. She let out a breath when her eyes found him leaning against it smoking before having to go inside.

"So, was it just me or did you feel the tension the other day at the diner?" Jess whispered.

Harper brought her eyes down to Jess and shrugged, "Guess they don't get along. Can you blame him, Devon is weird."

Jessica's eyes found Mac and ran over him as he pushed off the truck moving towards the steps. They conveniently fell in behind at the right time at the steps. She held back her growl at Jessica blatantly checking him out and huffed.

"So what were you doing the other day then?"

Harper looked at her for a second and shrugged, "Nothing special."

"I've never seen Mac just hang out with anyone..." Jess prodded.

Harper looked at her, "Doesn't mean we can't be friends." She walked further inside not bothering to wait on Jess. She really needed to have a talk with Mac about this stuff.

Round the corner she slammed into a broad chest and stumbled back, a hand coming out and grabbing her upper arms steadied her. Smoothing her close down she bent to gather her stuff back up. "Thank you."

"No problem Harper." A smooth male voice said above her.

Looking up she grimaced and hurried up wanting away from Blake. He had bothered her since they had been here and she really wasn't in the mood to deal with his shit today. She stood and nodded at him before moving to step around him, blocking her path he smiled down at her.

"Move Blake, I'm going to be late." She huffed.

"Why don't we ever hang out Harper?" His smooth, too smooth voice was irritating her and she moved quickly down the hall from him. She heard his chuckle as he followed her down the hall.

"Why would we?" She huffed not bothering to look at him.

He grabbed her arm causing her to yelp in pain and try to jerk away. "Let go of me!" She snapped.

He smiled shushing her and she felt her heart beat pick up. He was looking down at her a smile twisting his features. He had a sick look in his eyes, it wasn't like the look she had seen Mac get in his eyes when he had killed both guys. Jerking her arm harder and stumbling back against the wall he grabbed her again by the shirt jerking her towards him.

"Calm down, I just want to talk." His voice smoothed over them causing her to cringe away from him. He tightened his grip on her shirt causing it to slip off her shoulder exposing it to him. "What the fuck is this?"

She knew already and jerked her arm free again while he was distracted. Stumbling away from him again, "Stay the fuck away from me! Don't put your hands on me again." She hissed.

Just as he went to speak yelling in the room to the right started and the door burst open. Mac stepped out flipping whoever was still talking off and not seeing either her or Blake yet. She swallowed hard not bothering to fix her shirt that was askew or her now messed up hair. She could see Blake glaring at her and Mac since her eyes were locked on his form.

"Fuckin cunt." he muttered letting the door slam closed behind him.

Looking up he seen Blake first and she watched as he snarled and started walking away. She looked over at Blake and he was looking at her smiling, Mac hadn't seen her. She was going to be left alone with him again. She intentionally cleared her throat and moved to go past Blake knowing that mac would hear her.

Side stepping Blake's reaching hand she moved towards where Mac had stopped getting himself something to drink at the coke machine. He looked up at her and then at Blake. She didn't miss his eyes taking in her appearance or the fact that he seen Blake reach for her.

"Harper, what the fuck happened to your shoulder?" Blake questioned low.

"None of your business. I told you to stay away from me." She heard the slight tremble in her own voice and kicked herself for it internally.

Mac locked eyes with her as he took a drink of his coke leaning against the machine. He was pissed, more than pissed. She seen his eyes go to her shoulder and smirk as she walked towards him Blake still trailing behind her. He never once looked at Blake his eyes tracking her every move, she once again felt like she was being hunted.

She stepped closer to him and started rifling through her purse for an excuse to linger next to him till Blake got the point. He moved just enough for her to select her pop and be able to bend and reach it. It put her face right at his groin and he chuckled watching her. Her eyes met his and she smiled slightly.

Blake huffed and stepped next to her again, "So what do you say Harper..What about this Friday?" His eyes went to Mac for a brief second before skirting back to her.

She watched Mac out of the corner of her eye as she looked at Blake. He seemed indifferent to the situation but she knew those calculating eyes he was waiting her response just as much as Blake was.

She looked at Blake head on, "I told you no. Then I said it again."

Blake looked at Mac and sneered and turned walking away cussing under his breath. She heard Mac chuckle again just as his hand straightened her shirt covering the mark he had left on her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Having a bad morning Harper?" Mac's voice was amused but his eyes were dangerous. He was still pissed.

"Yes."

She looked at the door he had come from and he followed her eyes. "They don't like my views on some shit." He smiled licking his lips. He looked at her for a minute, "Any reason your dumbass friend keeps trying to talk to me?"

Harper looked at him, "Who are you talking about?"

"That dumbass from the diner the other day."

Shaking her head, "Over look her she has a thing for you...she'll quit eventually."

Mac growled under his breath at her and she felt heat shoot to her core and looked at him. He was glowering down at her and she once again remembered being able to register the anger in his eyes.

Pushing off the wall Mac moved past her and down the hall. She sighed watching him go, she didn't know what to make of his moods. Trying to figure him out sometimes was almost physically painful for her.

**redcanyonredcanyon**

Mac was ready to get this day over with, hell the rest of the week. He almost out of this place, so close he cold almost taste it. He had two more days till graduation then he never had to set foot in here again. He smiled walking towards his truck ignoring whoever it was calling his name.

Swinging his door open he stopped when a small hand closed on his wrist, looking up he scowled seeing Jess. He looked at her hand pointedly and then at her. She blushed and pulled her hand back from him. "Hey Mac."

"Is there a reason your over here?"

She blushed harder and shifted on her feet, "I was going to ask if you wanted to do something this weekend..." She looked at him hopefully.

He laughed and looked at her, "No."

"OH good!" Her voice went higher and she smiled wider at him.

He seen Harper step outside and immediately tense seeing the girl talking to him. He could see the anger burning through her just like he had felt this morning. Looking back down at the annoying girl he growled slightly swinging his door the rest of the way open.

"You misunderstand, I was saying no to whatever your asking me." Mac leveled at her.

Her facial expression fell and her face burned bright red. She sputtered for words and jumped when Harper's jeep unlocked close by. Not looking him in the face, "Well. I gotta go." She turned walking away fast.

He smirked and turned towards his truck climbing in lighting himself a cigarette he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel waiting to be able to pull out. He growled when he seen Darren coming his way, he couldn't catch a fucking break around here today.

"Mac!" He laughed walking up to the window. "Where you been?"

Mac blew out a cloud of smoke and looked at him, "Around."

"Listen you gonna be at the parties for graduation and shit?" Darren smiled at him, "Don't know what it is about you mean but pussy flocks to you at parties."

Mac laughed leaning his head back as the sun burned across his exposed neck. He nodded, "Yeah I'll be around, same place?"

Darren slapped him on the shoulder, "Fuck yeah."

With that Darren walked away and Mac pulled out before anyone else could speak to him. Driving through town he growled when he passed Harper's jeep, he wanted to avoid her. He needed to, she was complicating things for him. She was crossing lines he never allowed anyone to and it was starting to eat at him.

Grunting he pulled in at the garage across from the Luna Mesa and got out walking towards the door. He seen Walter watching him from the bar and scowled. He was always watching him now, even worse since he said he was leaving. He should have just waited to say anything about that.

Walking in the old man looked up and smiled at him, "Hey Mac what can I do you for?"

Mac looked at him listing off the stuff he was going to need for his oil change and other basics. The man ambled around the back getting the right size filter. He was nice enough old man, had always been friendly towards him. He just didn't know how to take people like that, there was always a agenda and he couldn't take him at face value.

"That be all for you?" He looked up bagging his stuff.

"Yeah."

"Listen, I know you graduate this week and your good with your hands. If your wanting a job I'm needing another guy here around the shop. Walter was talking about you knowing your way around a engine."

"I'll let you know Frank."

The old man nodded in understanding and Mac walked out not even looking towards Walters waiting figure at the bar. He didn't have the patience to deal with him today. He didn't have the patience to deal with anyone today. Slinging his shit in the door of the truck he got in and headed home.

Mac swiped the sweat from his forehead while he he worked the oil filter lose from the truck. You'd think being under the truck in the shade would keep some of the heat from him but it was doing nothing at all. He was soaked through with sweat and dirt from being on his back under the truck. He grunted and jerked working the filter lose when the last of the oil poured down on him that hadn't managed to drain earlier.

Mac looked over as a set of tires pulled up next to his truck. The booted feet hit the ground lightly and walked around unaware of him under the truck. He watched for a second before grabbing the bumper and wrenching his body out from under the truck.

He walked up silently behind her, "What the fuck you doing Harper?"

She jumped and spun around as he wiped the grease from his hands. He watched her eyes taking in his oil and sweat soaked appearance, she visibly swallowed looking at him. "We need to talk."

"Talk." He inclined his head towards the house, "I gotta get something to drink."

He breezed past her not waiting for her reply. He watched her from the kitchen as he downed his water. She dropped his tailgate and jumped up in the back of his truck setting on the tailgate. He growled and walked back out towards her.

"So talk." He snapped.

Her pupils dilated, "Mac what are we?"

He watched her hands nervously run over her thighs before speaking. That was a good fucking question. He looked at her and shook his head walking around to the front of his truck popping the hood. "Hand me the oil."

She walked obediently to him handing him the oil. "I'm just asking because I've been asked out a few times...And I'm not saying that I wanted to go out with them but it just makes me wonder about us."

Mac didn't look up but raised his eyebrows as he leaned over pouring the oil back in. She shifted her weight and brought her hand up but hesitated before she touched him dropping it back to her side. He looked over at her and she was looking out over the terrain her body slumped in on itself. He'd never quite seen her like that. It made pain settle behind his eyes and in his chest. It pissed him off.

"What the fuck you want from me Harper?" He slammed the hood down causing her to jump.

She looked at him wide eyed and blinked as if to clear her eyes. "I though...I don't know what I thought." She said weakly.

"You think I'm what you need, what you fuckin' want?" Mac snapped looking at her.

Her lip trembled before she locked her face down and she heaved a sigh, "I know you want to leave. I get it. I want out too. If you leave...I'll miss you Mac." Her voice shook and she winced.

Mac growled shoving her back against her jeep causing the breath to leave her body. She looked at him wide eyed and he could see the fear in her eyes. She knew him good enough to know he had no reservations about killing someone. He stepped into her and grabbed her throat, "You have no goddamned self preservation!"

Her hand came up to his bicep and slid down his arm to his hand around her throat. Her grip tightened on his and she licked her lips watching him, she was taunting him. He never more than in that moment wanted to kill her so bad, to watch her bleed and beg. To moan for more while she cried from the pain he let her have.

Pinning her against the jeep with his body he lifted her easily and she wrapped her legs around his waist grinding against him. He growled and released her throat grabbing her hips to hold her still.

Her eyes met his, "Survival is a talent Mac." She leaned forward and bit his lower lip hard causing him to groan and release his hold on her hips. She dropped her legs to the ground and grabbed his arm jerking him towards the house. He watched her ass sway as she walked in front of him and towards his house.

Stepping in he watched her move through it like she knew every inch, she looked over her shoulder at him as she walked down the hall. Mac followed behind her like a wolf scenting its prey.

As soon as he stepped into the room she pushed him against the wall looking dropping to her knees in front of him. He clinched his jaw as her hands grabbed his belt jerking it open and deftly working his pants down his hips. He watched her eyes rake over him and her tongue flicking out over her lips. She looked up at him as she took him into her hand leaned forward licking him from base to tip.

Her hot mouth closed over the head of him and he groaned as she swirled her tongue around him. He grabbed her hair pulling her head back some angling her head to where he could see more of her face and mouth as he sunk into it. Her eyes watered at his tight hold but she didn't stop her actions.

He grunted when he she took him as far as she could. He locked eyes with her and pushed her head down further on him, forcing him to the back of her throat. He held her there waiting, waiting for her to give around him. He felt her throat spasm around him and he pulled her back off him and she panted looking up at him.

She slid her hands up his thighs taking ahold of him again and closing her mouth over him. He watched as he disappeared inside her tight hot mouth and groaned. She smirked around him and he growled slapping her in the side of the face reddening her cheeks causing her to moan around him. The vibrations making his balls tighten as wetness dripped out of her mouth and down her chin.

Her eyes never left his. He hated her for the emotion he seen in her eyes. He hated her for the what he felt. "Fuckin' hate you." He growled as she took him down again and her hand cupped his balls working them.

He grunted as her mouth hollowed out taking him down all the way as he tensed. He spilled himself in her hot mouth and throat. She swallowed him down and he untangled his hands from her hair. She set back on her legs wiping her mouth and looking up at him, her eyes giving her away.

Mac pulled his pants up not bothering with the buckles or belt. He set on his bed looking down at his hands handing between his spread legs. His chest was still heaving slightly. She set down next to him quietly and he looked at her before looking back down his hands. He knew what that look in her eyes was saying.

"I'm not asking you date me Mac. But I'm yours." Her voice was breathless and raw from his rough treatment. She stood up looking down at him running her hands through his sweaty hair. "I'll be yours till my dying breath." She muttered.

Mac looked up sharply the very words calling to something deep in him. Something primal. She sucked in a breath sharply and stepped back from slightly before he caught her hand dragging her down in front of him. He grabbed her throat pulling her face to his, "Mine." His mouth closed over hers, teeth meeting. Growling he tightened his grip on her throat and bit her lip tasting blood. 


	9. Chapter 9

Mac set back watching the fire burn and ignoring the idiots around him. He took a long pull from the bottle he was holding in hopes of dulling the throb in his head. He should feel better about shit, he was out of school. Had his diploma. Done. Good and fuckin' done.

He looked up from his position on his tailgate as someone set next to him. Darren had set next to him watching the people around them.

"Lot of young pussy out here tonight."

Mac took another drink and snorted a laugh. Not bothering to say anything instead watching the fire dance. His thoughts drifted to the fact that they in reality weren't that far from the three bodies he had uncaringly dumped into a hole. Another drink and he felt himself relaxing a little more.

"You hear me man?"

Mac looked up at him, "What?"

"I said that blonde is eye fuckin' you." Darren nudged with his shoulder in the direction of the girl.

Mac pulled his cigarettes out and lit one inhaling deeply. He let the smoke burn down his throat along with the left over whiskey that was hanging around. He looked to where Darren was pointing and sure enough a girl he had graduated with, he couldn't recall her name, was watching him.

Blowing out the smoke he went back to watching the flames move. He wasn't really sure why he was here to be honest. He hated the people he went to school and never really bothered with them. He didn't have the patience for their idle chatter and false beliefs about how the world really was. All in good time the world would turn on them just like it had him. He could honestly give a shit less if they all burned. He'd set back and say I told you so.

Looking over as Darren shifted next to him he followed his gaze and seen long dark hair blowing in the same wind that was shifting the fire in front of him. He tracked the movement while taking a long pull from his bottle, of course she would be here. Setting the bottle down next to him and taking another hit from his cigarette he set back further and watched her talk to her ignorant friends. He couldn't lie and say she was some nasty whore cause she wasn't. She was far from it having avoided most guys through high school. He knew for himself she was a virgin, that thought alone has his mouth watering.

They all thought she was some sweet girl. Mac knew better though, there was something in her, driving her. She was more like him than even he wanted to admit. Something in her that made him crave her like the next hit from a drug. Something that made him hate her for the shit he was starting to feel, shit he didn't want to feel. He would destroy her, snuff that flame out in her just as sure as he was breathing now. While that thought had his blood burning for her, it also chipped at the icy steel encasing his heart and psyche.

Darren's laugh pulled him from his thought and he noticed the blonde and one of her friends had made it over to them. He flipped his cigarette into the flames and watched it disintegrate. Looking back over and taking in the two women close to him chatting up Darren, they weren't bad looking.

"What do you think Mac?" The brunette asked.

"Think about what?" His rough smokey voice filtered over them.

"About graduating.." She smiled at him.

Shrugging he picked his bottle back up setting it between his legs on the tailgate. "Good riddance."

Both girls eyes were between his legs focusing on the bottle that his hand was holding. Darren shook his head giving him a pointed look, leaning towards him, "See what the fuck I mean. You say one thing and they're about to hop on your dick." His voice was low as to not be heard.

Mac laughed and looked at him feeling the buzz from the alcohol. Maybe that's what he needed pussy to get his mind off Harper. Her name alone was like a slap to the face. He hadn't spoke to her much since the other day when she showed up at his house and gave him a blow job. He hadn't been expecting that with the way she was acting but fuck it.

Hearing his name he looked up and his eyes found the source in seconds. Jess. She was looking at him talking to Harper. He looked off and back to the girls in front of him. He leaned forward joining the conversation and trying to rid his mind of the fucked up shit he was wanting to do.

**redcanyon redcanyon**

"Harper cheer up!" Jess laughed hopping out of her car.

Sighing to herself she slid from Jess' car and walked around front. She gave Jess a annoyed look and walked towards the party hoping tonight was as boring as she thought it was going to be. The only upside was that Mac could be here and she might get to see him.

She tried to not let the hope burn to much but couldn't help it, she hadn't seen him in a few days and it was starting wear on her. She hadn't really spoke to him much since her embarrassing confessions at his house. Part of her had avoided him at first scared that he was going to lash out at her, she had seen it in his eyes. He wanted to hurt her for what she said, but she also seen something else flicker through his eyes before he quickly shut it down.

Walking further she could hear the cracking and popping of the fire along with loud laughter and music. The smell of alcohol saturated the air almost as much as sex. She sighed and moved through the crowd with Jessica hoping this night would end soon. She skirted around most of the group not wanting to talk to some of them.

Settling close to the fire she watched and surveyed the crowd feeling her mood dropping the long she set there not seeing him. Had she said to much to him? Running a hand through her long hair she observed the crowd around her when she seen Jessica's face burn red. She looked at her for a minute trying to see if something was wrong with her, not seeing anything she looked around.

"What's the matter?" She spoke loudly over the music.

Jess shook her head looking past the fire. "Nothing."

"Bullshit, what is it?"

"Mac."

Harper raised her eyes brows at her , "What are you talking about?"

"He's here...I made such a ass of myself in front of him. I don't see how you can be friends with him so easily." Jessica whined.

Harper's head whipped around to where Jess had been looking and she seen him. Sure enough he was setting there with one of the guy he graduated with and two girls hitting on him. She growled feeling her heart beating faster as one of the girls set down next to him reaching between his legs and pulling a bottle he had been holding to her mouth.

"Harper you okay?" Jess called to her.

"I'm fine." Her voice came out low.

"SO how did your dad take you turning eighteen?" Jess laughed setting next to her.

"He seemed fine...didn't say much. I think I found a place though, I can't wait to move out." Harper sighed.

"I still don't get why you want to move out. Stay there and let them pay for everything."

Harper felt her annoyance spark at Jessica and held her tongue. It wasn't her fault that she wouldn't understand what it was like being in a house with those two. It was hell, her own little slice of purgatory. She hated it and everyday was a struggle with not sinking a knife into one of them or herself. Until here recently she had seriously thought about just doing one of the two, that was until Mac. Mac was like a breath of fresh air, he wasn't fake and everything he said he meant. He didn't beat around the bush. You knew what was what with him.

Her and Jess looked over at the same time at loud laughter from behind them, Mac. He was laughing loudly at one of the girl sputtering and spitting out a drink. Mac met her eyes smiling slightly, there was a challenge in his eyes. She let her own smile spread across her face and flipped him the bird. His smile broke broadly across his face transforming his face into something more beautiful than she had ever seen. Goddamn he should smile more.

"Did you seriously just flip him off?" Jess' voice was high pitched.

Harper looked at her like she was stupid. "What of it?"

"He's a bit scary Harper..."

She snorted and flipped her hair around she settled in feeling a sort of ease wash over her just from Mac being near. She still wasn't sure if she had said something that was too much too him, she didn't know if he was even going to be here tomorrow. But him being close by tonight and even smiling at her had her relaxing and feeling tension leave her body.

She wasn't sure how long she had been setting there but she was starting to feel a buzz from the alcohol and it was making her bold. She wanted to talk to Mac. She wanted him, she wanted to taste him, smell him, feel him. She looked over her shoulder and frowned when she didn't see him.

**redcanyonredcanyon**

Mac followed the blonde through the maze of cars as she stumbled and walked. She was laughing and looking at him with come hither eyes that weren't really doing a damn thing for him. She grabbed his hand and jerked him around towards her pushing him against a truck and sliding her hands across his stomach and up under his shirt raking her nails against his skin.

She smiled up at him leaning against him. Mac looked down at her scowling as she started trying to get his belt open. He could hear someone walking close by but wasn't bothered with it really as her hand slipped down inside his pants gripping him.

Her eyes widened slightly and she licked her lips, her pupils dilating. "Make me feel good Mac." She purred drunkenly at him.

Mac grabbed her throat roughly pushing flipping their positions, pinning her against the vehicle. Growling he ripped her shirt open not bothering with being a bit gentle. She gasped and leaned into him more as her breast met the cool night air, Mac grunted palming her roughly. She winced and tried to pull back from him.

Mac took her in she was tall, blonde hair, blue eyes and tan the exact opposite of Harper. Just what he'd been telling himself he needed to get the bitch out of his head and the feel of her hot mouth out of his memory. But all he could really think about was killing this bitch.

He heard the light foot steps again just as he dropped the blonde whore back to the ground. She looked up at him and glared, "Are you serious Mac?"

He growled grabbing her throat and pinning her to the vehicle with a crushing grip that had her clawing at his hands. "Shut your whore mouth you goddamned cunt!" His voice was low and dangerous. "I'll tear your throat out if you make a sound."

She nodded at him tears spilling over and running down her face. He released her throat and kicked her legs wide releasing his knife in the process. She massaged her throat gently looking at him with wide eyes. "What was that for?" Her voice came out strangled and broken.

Mac grabbed her by the arm and led her out towards the resting place of the last people he'd took out here. She walked to scared to move having seen the knife glint in the moonlight.

**redcanyon redcanyon**

Harper walked over to where Mac's truck was hoping he was still around. She hadn't seen him in awhile and she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Stopping at Darren when she didn't find Mac, he smiled at her looking her over.

Before he could speak, "Have you seen Mac?"

He looked her over again but it wasn't in the same lewd way as before. There was a slight fear in his eyes that had her intrigued. He shook his head sipping his beer. "Nah. Not in awhile."

She turned and walked towards the front of his truck and leaning against it. She leaned her head back feeling the cool night air blow around her and whip her hair around. She blew out a heavy breath closing her eyes feeling her chest rise and fall evenly.

"There a reason your standing here?" His low voice startled her

She smiled and licked her lips. Looking at him, "You know why I'm here."

She heard his chuckle as he leaned back next to her his frame brushing hers. She inhaled deeply of his scent and growled when she smelled a sweet smell coming from him and something else. Something copper. Blood. She turned and looked at him, he was looking down at her with his head tilted.

"What do you want Harper..." his rough voice raked over her in a carnal wave that had her breath hitching.

She grabbed his arm turning him more towards her, she looked at his truck and pulled her cell phone out typing out a quick text to Jessica saying she had another way home.

Ma watched her and she felt his eyes on her like a touch that was searing her flesh. She bit her lips and walked around and climbed in his truck waiting on him. She seen him shake his head but comply and walk around and get in. He didn't say shit and just pulled out. She was trying to control of breathing and her nerves at thought at what she was asking him. She had the ride to where ever he was taking her to get herself together or he would no doubt find the humor in her nerves.

Pulling up at his house he jumped from the vehicle and looked back at her, his eyes dancing across her skin before coming back to her eyes. She swallowed at the look in his eyes and slid out the drives door behind him. He closed the door and jerked his head at the house and she walked in front of him happy that he hadn't just took her further out in the canyons like some whore.

She walked straight to his room and set down feeling Mac behind her the entire way. She looked up at him when he stepped in the room. The moonlight was playing across his features making him looking hauntingly dangerous and beautiful. Mac walked towards her setting on the bed, he motioned for her to stand.

"Strip." His voice was honey gravel stoking a fire.

She slipped her shoes from her feet and worked her shirt up and over her head feeling her hair hit at her ass as it fell loose. She kept her eyes on him the entire time as she worked her pants down her hips. Mac's smirk was devious and making her embarrassingly wet with want.

He stood up abruptly picking her up and claiming her mouth in a heated kiss. She could taste the whiskey fire in his mouth and moaned tightening her grip around his waist. He spun them dropping to his knees on the bed taking her down with him. He tore his mouth from hers ripping his shirt up and over his head in one quick motion, her hands immediately moving to smooth over his chest and down to his waist to grab at his belt.

She felt the cold steel of his knife as he cut her bra away quickly. She jerked at the feeling of the knife sliding against her hip bones and watched his eyes as he followed the knife. His breathing was deepening and she felt herself tensing knowing in that moment exactly how close she was coming to him just killing her.

She moaned and his eyes came to hers, they were a bright blue burning fire of want and danger. They screamed for her to run but she just lifter her hips up into him against his obvious erection and he grunted. The knife nicked the skin of her hip bones as he cut her panties away, he dropped the knife and jerked the material from her body. He licked his lips and jerked her up by her hips leaning down at the same time, his tongue slid across the cut as his eyes met hers and her breath hitched hard.

She felt his smile against her skin as his other hand slid around to her dripping pussy. She whimpered meeting his eyes again, she seen hell in his eyes taking her by surprise. She closed her eyes trying to gather her breath and jerked as she felt his tongue slide through her slit and him groan against her. He turned his head and bit her thigh roughly causing her to yelp in pain. He dropped her hips back down to bed and started working his pants open not waiting any longer.

She laid panting waiting on him to be rid of his close. He stood up and kicked his boots off and his pants fell in the same moment just as he came back to the bed settling between her legs. She looked up at him and bit her lips, "Now Mac."

He growled and his arms going behind her knees to angle her for him, he gave no warning as he slid into her in one thrust. She jerked and felt tears bite at her eyes as the pain of being with someone, with him for the first time. She bit her lips harder as she felt her last shred of innocence leave her as Mac took her completely. Her breathing stuttered as his hips pulled back causing her to wince in pain.

"Open your fuckin' eyes Harper." He grunted.

She opened her eyes and felt the tears roll down her cheeks. His eyes burned into her and she took a calming breath watching the raging sea in his eyes. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his mouth to hers in a kiss that had her tasting blood. He grunted and bit her lip as he sped up his thrust. The pain was still there but it was starting to give way to the pleasure. Just like everything with Mac.

There bodies sliding together over and over was something she had been dreaming about and couldn't get enough off. Her hands slid down Mac's back as the muscles moved and rolled from his punishing rhythm.

"Harder." She moaned into this mouth.

He jerked back and looked down at her giving her a sinister smile that had her heart beating harder. She watched as his arm came up grabbing his headboard for leverage and he slammed his hips into her rocking her harder. She yelped and he grinned down at her as his muscles flexed above her, she sunk her nails into him holding on.

"Fuck Harper." he growled dropping his head to her shoulder and biting over his fading mark. She felt his teeth break the skin and jerked feeling her orgasm approaching.

"Harder Mac. Harder." She pleaded.

His groan turned to a growl as he shoved her legs higher up his body to his shoulder and slammed into her holding nothing back. Screaming out her nails raked down his sides as her orgasm ripped through her so violently her voice left her. Her mouth opened and closed and she gasped her vision dulling.

She could feel him still chasing his release but couldn't quite hear or see him, her own orgasm having shut her down momentarily. She opened her eyes back up just as he dropped her legs back down to the bed and pulled out of her. She set up quickly grabbing ahold of him and meeting his eyes, she wanted all of him. She wanted him to understand what she couldn't say and wasn't able.

Swallowing him down and tasting herself and blood on him she moaned around him causing him to grunt and thrust into her mouth hard. She let him knowing she was in no position to tell him no, not that she would have anyways. She felt him tense and took him down as far as she could feeling him swell in her mouth just he flooded her. She swallowed as much as she could feeling some of him coming out her mouth slightly.

He growled and pulled her off of him and set set back looking up at him panting, his chest was heaving and he was staring down at her. His eyes had changed. She knew it and knew he did too that she was his no matter what happened. Mac was it for her. She knew and could see it in his eyes that no matter what she felt Mac wouldn't let things change. She was his, just like he said.

She licked her lips cleaning him from them and smiled at him the look he gave her had her battered body heating up again.

"Fuck you Harper." He growled dropping down next to her. 

She smiled to herself and laid back letting the night wash over her. Inside her body felt like it was crumbling but Mac was the therapy for her broke soul. She looked over at him and he was setting against the head board smoking looking at her bleeding shoulder.

"Where did you go earlier Mac?" He gave her a look warning her to stop asking questions but she only felt them burn in her more. Raising her eyebrows at him, "I could smell her on you."

He laughed and nodded, "Bet you could."

"You came back alone."

He hummed in his throat sliding his fingers through the blood on her shoulder, "She was a mouthy bitch."

Harper looked at him as he licked her blood from his fingers. "So you just left her out there?"

He looked at her and she seen the same look from the first time their eyes met. She felt her fear pick up and she knew he seen it in her eyes by the darkening of his. "In a sense..." He chuckled. 


	10. Chapter 10

Mac's eyes opened slowly as the sun spread across his face on it's ascent into the sky, blinking he raised up looking down at Harper's naked body draped across his larger form. He licked his lips still tasting her on lingering there, reaching for her he pinched her nipple harshly causing her to moan in pain.

Her eyes went to his as he gave her other nipple the same treatment. She set up slightly bracing herself against his chest, "What time is it?" her voice was heavy with sleep.

Mac cut his eyes to the clock and looked back at her, "About that time."

"Smart ass." She huffed setting up her breast bouncing slightly from the movement and pulling his attention. She laughed lightly and he growled knocking her back on the bed pinning her by her throat. Her eyes widened looking up at him as he loomed over her and he gave her a dirty smile.

Lowering his head he ran his nose up the column of her throat smelling himself on her strongly. The thought had his chest rumbling in an approving growl as he knocked her legs open with his own. Her thigh fell open around his hips and moved to cradle him against her. He grunted when he felt her buck into when he let his tongue slide around the bite mark marring her shoulder.

Pulling back he gazed down at her and her eyes were pleading with him for something, anything. He let his eyes slide down their bodies to her pussy and he looked back up at her and her pupils were blown out and she was panting as much as she could from his hold on her throat.

He jerked when he felt her hand close around him momentarily forgetting that her hands were free. She slid her hand down him tightening her grip with each movement. He dropped his head to her shoulder turning his face into her neck breathing in her sweet scent mixed with his own.

"Stop." He commanded and her hand fell away with a weak whimper from her. He could feel her swallow around the hold he still had on her throat and smiled slightly. He could feel her nerves and fear, could almost taste it. Pinning her down scared her.

When he pulled back his eyes met hers and he used his other hand to jerk her hips into the right position lining them up. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open just slightly exposing her perfect teeth to him. She was watching him with bated breath and her hands were gripping the sheets in a white knuckle grip.

Mac rotated his hips sinking into her fully and biting back a groan at the way her slick velvet heat gripped him. Breathing deeply the smell of her arousal slammed into him and the coppery scent of blood it caused his heart to thunder in his chest. She whimpered at his lack of movement bucking her hips into him.

He looked down at her nostrils flaring and baring his teeth slightly. "Needy bitch." He growled as he started a rhythm that had them both sweating and the sounds of hot flesh meeting permeating the air.

She met his hard thrust with her hips just as hard. He growled with each meeting and slid his hand up grabbing her wrist and pinning them above her head, "Don't move your fuckin' hands Harper." The threat was clear in his voice and she moaned nodding eagerly.

He released his grip on her wrist and she kept them crossed above her head, her eyes watching him. He let his eyes slide down their bodies watching as her breast rocked with each powerful thrust that had her arching into him. His eyes went to him sliding in and out of her tight cunt. He licked his lips feeling his control slipping again, wanting to see her bleeding for him. The smell of blood in the air from last night and her shoulder making his craving that much more.

He brought his eyes back to her and claimed her mouth in a demanding kiss. He pulled away biting down her jaw causing her hips to stutter against his, felt a rush of heat and her start to flutter around him. He slid his hand down her body pushing down on her lower stomach causing her mouth to drop open and her eyes to slam shut.

"Look at me! Look at whose fuckin' you Harper." His worse were punctuated with a thrust, while he tightened his grip on her throat and pushed down on her stomach more.

She nodded meekly opening her eyes and meeting his own burning ones. The emotions in her eyes felt like a hot knife sliding against his skin branding him. He sped up his assault as her orgasm washed over her, he released her throat. He watched as her eyes rolled back in her head and she arched so far he had to back away from her some.

Her orgasm wrenching his from his body as she coiled around him like a snake. He groaned into her neck feeling the tension leaving his body as he spilled himself into her greedily. He set up and pulled away from her watching her panting form come back down from her orgasm. She was covered in a sheen of sweat, bruises, and bites. Her hair was tousled and she had a lazy smile on her face with the sun burning across her pale form as her hands stayed where he had commanded. She was more beautiful in that moment to him covered in his marks and her body still shaking with after shocks than ever.

He looked out his window and growled to himself standing up abruptly and looking down at her. Jerking his pants on at the sound of boots on his porch, her eyes opened and met his. His eyes burned with an unspoken command and she nodded at him.

Mac stepped out of the room jerking a tee shirt over his head as he went meeting Walter as he stepped in the kitchen. He eyed Walter and leaned against the door frame to the hallway blocking any attempt to advance that way. Walter looked at him for a moment before setting down.

"Figured your ass would have been up and out of here by now." Walter looked at him.

Mac's sharp eyes looked at him, "Then why show up if you thought I'd be gone."

Walter smiled, "Can't I check on my son?"

"Never bothered with it before." Mac snapped.

Walter's eyes hardened, "You aren't leaving Mac." His voice held a dangerous quality to it that was reminiscent of his childhood.

"Is that so? What the fuck you need me here for.."

"Don't push me boy." Walter looked at him, "I know you got that job offer he told me about it. Take it."

Mac looked away hearing slight movement from down the hall and schooling his face. He didn't want Walter to know about Harper, he would use her as a way to teach Mac a lesson. Just like the dog. He would walk her out and drop her to he knees and end her there. _To love is t destroy. _ Walter's words burned through his mind and he sneered at the thought.

"If your smart Mac...you'll do as I fuckin' say. If you don't..." Walter stood up looking towards a light thud down the hall. His eyes came back to Mac and his eyes burned. "If you don't then what fuckin' good are you to me? I don't keep useless shit around."

With that Walter stepped out the door and was gone. Mac felt his chest heave at the threat in his voice, the anger and adrenaline spiking through his body like a wild fire as watched him pull out. Harper appeared suddenly in front of him her soft hands planting on his chest and smoothing up to his neck. Her hands grabbed his neck pulling his head down to her, their foreheads meeting.

"Fuck him." She smiled her lips bruised from his rough treatment. "Do what you need to do Mac, let it burn." Her eyes were wild looking reflecting the burn he felt in his own body.

Mac felt a malicious smile spread his face, "That don't scare you?"

She looked at him seriously, "I told you I'm yours. All of yours every bit of you."

Mac grabbed her dragging her mouth to his and backing her into the kitchen till she hit the table. His arms came around her lifting her easily onto the table before he pulled away looking down at her. "Go."

She released her hold on him and nodded at him sliding down off the table with what room he had given her. She looked up at him and smiled but he shook his head at her. "Go Harper before it's too late." His voice was raw and bloodthirsty.

**redcanyonredcanyon**

Harper slipped through her bedroom window silently not hearing any movement through the house. Not that they could really say much seeing as how she was eighteen now but she didn't want to talk to them either way about it. She winced as the pain she felt as she landed lightly on her feet. It was pain, no throb or dull ache other girls had talked about. Mac hadn't held back on her and instead of feeling anger at him, she only felt herself getting wet again. There was something about having him lose some of his tightly held control that drove her crazy.

She grabbed some close up and moved to the bathroom stripping her clothes off. She didn't want to wash the lingering smell of Mac away but knew if she didn't she would be bombarded with dozens of questions from her dad, Melissa, and Jessica. She stripped his shirt off that she had commandeered and tucked it away for later.

Stepping out of the shower she swiped her hand across the steam covered mirror and looked herself over. The bite mark on her shoulder was a motley rainbow of blue, purples, and black. It was going to scar, she would carry that piece of Mac with her for the rest of her life. She let her finger tips slid over it before tracing other lighter bite marks he had left behind. He had marked her, claimed, her, made her his in every since of the word and she wanted more. She knew he was holding back from her, there was something there in his eyes that told her as much. He needed something, he needed more. She didn't know what it was but she was going to find out.

She stepped out of the bathroom clean and feeling slightly less tender. Something she was starting to miss, it was a reminder of Mac while she didn't know when she'd get to see him again. She had heard him and Walter talking, something in the way his dad had spoke to him had her heart pounding for him. Walter clearly had no reservations about hurting his son that much was clear from his voice.

Walking into the kitchen her dad looked up at her and studied her for a minute before going back to his coffee and newspaper. Melissa looked at her her eyes shining with the knowledge she knew she had just got home. Instead of saying anything though she held her tongue and plastered on a fake smile and greeted her.

"What are you getting into today sweetie?" Her dads generic voice questioned.

"Meeting Jess in town."

"You girls be good." He answered even more generically.

She nodded to them both and made her way towards her room again gathering her shit to go out. Walking straight out the front door and to her jeep she climbed in relishing in the pain she felt. She sent a quick text to Jess letting her know she was going to town already and started her jeep up.

She pulled in at the pool hall and shut her jeep off just as she seen Mac jerk away from Walter and storm away from him to his truck. He jerked the door open and was gone before she even had a chance to get out. She looked towards the pool hall and seen Walter looking at her. She swallowed hoping Jessica would hurry up and get here, his dad unsettled her.

Walking lightly across the parking lot her engineer boots thudding she gave a tight smile to Walter as she passed him. She quickened her pace hoping to get away from him but her heart sank as she heard him fall into step with her.

"Harper isn't?" His voice was friendly.

Snake oil salesman.

She looked over at him, "Yeah."

"You know my boy Mac, went to school with him." Walter stated.

"Yep."

Stepping inside she looked around at the empty pool hall and her heart sunk. Jess would be here soon enough, she hoped. Grabbing a pool stick she started racking the balls trying to keep her eyes from darting to Walter.

"Ya'll are friends are you not?" Walter said grabbing a pool stick up.

Harper looked at him, "Yeah." 

She took her shot breaking and watched as she sunk solids in the right corner pocket. She moved around the table taking her shot feeling Walter watching her. She looked up briefly at him before taking her next shot.

"What will you do if your _friend_ leaves?" Walter questioned his voice still smooth and friendly.

She stood back as he took his shot. She had a feeling they were playing more than just pool. Mac was in danger, a very real threat had presented itself.

"See him when he visits I guess." She didn't know what she would do. She knew she would be crushed. It would feel like part of her had abandoned herself.

Walter hummed in his throat walking by her, "I can smell him on you." Was all he said as he disappeared around the corner looking at the cleared table with the eight ball setting there. She leaned forward and sunk the shot. 


	11. Chapter 11

Mac jumped from his truck making his way across the parking lot straight for Walter who had stepped out side with a smug look on his face. Mac felt bile and rage building in his throat and chest looking at the man who was supposed to be his father.

"Figured you would be by." Walter laughed.

"Fuck you old man." Mac snapped walking right for him on the steps.

Walter's smile made Mac want to rip his throat out and Walter knew it. "You make up your mind about what you're doing?"

"I'm fuckin' leaving here. I told you."

Walter nodded looking at him, "You do that boy...but you'll be back here. I'll make sure of that."

"Why can't you just let it go?" Mac's voice started raising. "Why don't you just let me leave!"

Walter stepped down the steps coming eye level with him, "All in good time boy." Walters eyes flashed through the parking lot before he brought them back to Mac, "Blood sticks together. Don't disobey me, you better think about all angles boy." His voice was lethal and he grabbed Mac by the arm jerking him towards him, "Your mom tried that shit."

Mac jerked back like he'd been shot by Walter himself and wrenched his arms from Walter, "GO fuck yourself Walter! You got Devon for whatever the hell you need."

Mac felt like he was on the edge of a cliff looking down at a red rolling sea as he stormed across the parking lot. He heard a vehicle pull in but didn't even bother with looking at who it was. He didn't have the patience for anyone right now and knowing his luck it was fuckin' Devon.

Pulling out Mac hit the highway not sure where he was going but he knew he needed to get the fuck away from Walter before he killed him right there in the parking lot. The mood he was in it would be a goddamned bloodbath for the entire town. He'd kill 'em all and let it burn.

Mac set smoking and drinking the whiskey in the dimly lit bar watching the crowds of insolent people together like a rolling mass of filth and despair. They didn't even know how pitiful they really were and that was the worst part. They were so unaware of their sad excuse of a living he almost felt like it was his duty just to make them see that last flash montage before that flame of life was snuffed out.

He flipped ashed down into the waiting ash tray and took another shot feeling the whiskey burn through his veins as hot as his rage. It was a lethal combination for him and made even more so by the left over lingering need to see Harper bleed from this morning and last night.

Pouring himself another shot his eyes zeroed in on a young girl swaying and moving to the music like it was her own personal world and they were all trespassers. He watched her light brown hair that was just at her shoulders cling to her as her head lolled and rolled and her hands smoothed across her breast and up her throat.

Turning more towards him she started her display all over again but locking eyes with him, calling him to her. He wouldn't be moved though he wouldn't be swayed by any bitch. He cocked his head to the side watched her as she danced on her way towards him. Taking another shot he inclined his head at her as she came to a stop in front of him with a lustful smile.

Whore.

"Haven't seen you around here before." She cooed.

Mac put his cigarette out and let the smoke slip between his parted lips as he licked them. Her eyes tracked movement and he smirked up at her.

"Gonna ask me to dance?" She smiled at him.

"No." His voice was rough and hungry.

Her breath hitched as he stood looking down at her and ran his hand across the expanse of her throat. He felt her pulse thunder under his hand and felt a growl being pulled form deep in his chest. Her breathing had deepened and her chest heaved slightly.

"Want to get out of here?" She half whispered.

Mac met her eyes and stepped towards her some gesturing for her to follow him. Flipping money down onto the table paying his tab and taking his bottle of Jack Daniels he left the bar with the means to exercise his demons. She climbed in his truck giggling and rubbing her hands across his shoulders and chest. She truly was a dumb bitch not even paying attention to where they were going or how far he had drove. Not even noticing the fact that they were in the middle of nowhere now.

Mac cut the engine and slid from the vehicle pulling her with him as he went. She grabbed onto his sides as she did so her hands hitting the deep scratches Harper had left behind. A reminder of just why he was out here in the first fuckin' place.

Mac took a long pull from the bottle watching her as she worked her shirt over her head and her barely there jeans down her legs. She wasn't the waiting type all business, he could handle that. This wasn't about a good fuck, this was about the rest of it. This bitch had been asking for it and he was just the guy to give her what she needed.

She dropped to her knees in front of him eager and massaged him through his denim prison. Mac gazed down at her with merciless eyes, he felt nothing for this whore. She was expendable.

When her hand closed over him he knocked her back on the hard packed earth causing her to yelp. Still holding the whiskey bottle he tipped it pouring it over her exposed breast and stomach. Mac kicked her legs wide roughly causing her to look at him in shock and him to laugh.

"That hurts." She hissed.

Mac leveled her with a look that had her mouth snapping to a close firmly. Dropping down to his knees he flipped her on her stomach and jerked her hips up and to him. Mac slammed into her with such force it had her face scraping against the ground and her screaming out in pain. He had given he no warning or time to adjust to his size.

Pulling his knife around he grabbed her by the hair pulling her back towards him and into his chest as he continued his assault on her body. Her hips were bucking forward under the pressure and her lip was busted and bleeding freely. She came back willingly when he tugged harder on her hair growling. Her back meeting the solid wall of his chest had him growling and he brought his knife around make a long cut across her stomach.

Screaming out she tried to knock his hands away. Surging forward he buried himself deeper in her groaning through her screams, his head hit at her forehead but he pulled back quickly from her. She smelled all wrong for this. Like cheap beer and stale smoke. Not the clean warm scent of fresh rain and lavender.

Grunting he slid his knife across her slight breast and her pain broke loose in heaving bouts of sobs and pain riddled yelps. Dropping his knife to his side her brought his arm around tightening it around her throat as he neared his end. Flexing his arm he closed her wind pipe off feeling the blood coating her as his other hand palmed and worked her breast.

Pistoning his hips into her harder Mac snarled and jerked his arm as she struggled and clawed at him for air. Thrusting through his orgasm he felt the life leave her even as her orgasm was working her body and his rigid cock. Removing his arm from around her throat she dropped forward her face slamming into the ground with force as she shoved her from his body. Mac stood to his feet feeling blood drunk and sated for now.

**redcanyonredcanyon**

Harper kept an eye out for Walter as her and Jessica played pool and talked. She didn't feel threatened herself but she couldn't get the nagging feeling that Mac was in danger from her mind. She was mad at herself for not getting his cell phone number over the past month or more of her talking to him. How had they not got each other numbers?

"Where did you go last night?" Jessica smiled. "I seen you talk to Darren then you were just gone."

"Eww. Really you think I'd leave with him." Harper looked at her in disgust.

Jess grinned and shrugged, "I don't know. What is your type Harper?"

Harper winced and shrugged, "I don't think there is such thing as type."

"I like them tall, dark, and handsome." Jess laughed next to her bumping her hip into her as she took the shot.

"Don't fuck up my shots." Harper hissed.

She heard the door open and immediately felt the hair on her arms stand up and felt like static was roaming across every inch of skin. She cussed under her breath when she missed her shot and looked up seeing Mac walking towards where Walter was.

She feigned interest in what Jess was doing and kept shooting her eyes towards Mac. He seemed more calm than he had this morning when she seen him storm away from Walter. Almost like a different person. His eyes found hers and she seen that same look in his eyes that let her know he held back from her and that she didn't know it all. There was something else in his look that had her skin heating up and her muscles tensing.

"Your shot." Jess nudged.

Harper leaned over the table taking her shot when she felt a hand slide across her ass. She tensed up her eyes seeking Mac out without thought and she swallowed as his demeanor he entered with completely shifted to something else entirely. He was no longer smiling and his eyes were dark and his body tense. She watched as Walter whispered in his ear looking her direction.

Standing up in a split second she whirled around only to be confronted with Blake. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" She barked her hand flashing out so fast and hard it rocked his head completely to the side.

Blake grabbed her by the arm and twisted it behind her pinning her against the pool table, "You fuckin' bitch." he seethed.

She felt panic rip through her for all two seconds before a scent so familiar and calming had her smiling up at Blake. The look confused him and he opened his mouth as if to ask what she was smiling about when he was hauled backward and knocked the ground. Mac standing over him his body like a live wire ready to be set to off at any moment.

Blake looked from her to Mac then back before his eyes registered what everyone else seemed to be missing. He had just crossed a serious line. Harper was still smiling and knew she looked like she was crazy. Blake stood up backing away from Mac with his hands in the air swiping the blood from his bleeding face.

"I didn't mean anything by it." His voice was placating and it had her growling low in her throat at the falsehood of it.

Mac looked over his shoulder at the sound of her growl and she looked at his eyes and caught a glimpse of something before he looked back to Blake. "Get the fuck out." Mac's voice was so low she barely heard even though she was standing directly behind him. He didn't need to scream it for the danger that was radiating off him to be understood.

Blake didn't waste anytime in leaving not giving her a second glance. Harper felt her heart thunder at Mac intervening like that it had her panting slightly and if asked she would just say it was from nerves. Mac turned on his heel looking at her for the briefest of seconds before he walked back towards Walter.

She turned and watched him walk away looking towards Walter. When her eyes met his she seen exactly that Walter was stacking the deck in his favor against his own son. Harper swallowed and Walter made as if tipping his hat at her. Fuck.

Jess slid up next to her and looked wide eyed, "If he hadn't been here what do you think Blake would have done?" She whispered.

Harper looked at her feeling sick to her stomach. Shaking her head she felt her nerves getting the best of her. "I don't know. But it felt like he was having a good go at breaking my goddamn arm."

"That was pretty hot." Jess whispered looking at Mac.

Harper looked towards him as he had a low animated conversation with his father again. Walter kept shooting his eyes towards her and each time she seen Mac tense as if ready to spring into action. She tore her eyes away from him and looked at her friend, "I need a moment okay..."

She made her way across the room glad things had settled down and no one was paying attention to her anymore. She stepped into the bathroom turning on the water and splashing some on her face. She kept her head low letting the thick curtain of her hair hang around her face as she calmed herself down.

She tensed for split second when she felt the heat from a body wafting into her. She felt his rough hand slide across the arm Blake pinned and over the bruising hand print he left behind. She stood up and met his eyes in the mirror, his were a shockingly dark cobalt with deep fire in the pits of them. She leaned back into him feeling that need for him begin to take over.

She watched him in the mirror as his eyes slid across her body in the mirror and quick predatory sweeps. Turning her head slightly she could smell the whiskey on his breath as his warm breath ghosted over her skin causing her to shiver. Lifting her eyes to his,"Where have you been?"

Mac bared his teeth slightly at her and looked every bit the predator she knew he was. When his arm came around her cradling him against her as his hips pinned her against the cool porcelain of the sink she knew. She knew where he had been. She could smell the too sweet perfume on his skin of another woman and it made her want to hit him.

In fact hitting him sounded like a damn good idea. She brought her hand around almost making it to his face in a slap. But he was quicker than Blake and also knew her, he had done what he done by letting her smell the other woman just to get a rise out of her. His grip tightened on her wrist and his lip curled in a sneer.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" He snapped.

Before he could say anymore or something that she knew was going to rip her in half she closed her mouth over his rocking her hips back into him and grinding against him. His hold on her loosened some and she repeated her motions letting her tongue slide across his bottom lip before she bit down on his bottom lip sucking it into her mouth.

Her shorts were ripped open roughly as his hand slid down into her wet folds fingers sliding over her clit in a almost gentle assault. Something had curbed that anger in him she had experienced every time she had been with him. She felt her anger spike at the thought of another woman touching him and wanted it off him now, wanted anything to do with the woman off him. She wanted her dead. While she had given herself to him completely Mac was just as much hers.

"I want her dead." She panted into his mouth.

Mac's hips slammed into her harder from behind and she felt his erection digging into her ass. "Is that what you want Harper?" His husky voice in her ear.

"Yes." She moaned.

His teeth sunk into her neck and his eyes came to hers in the mirror causing her to moan again. She felt like her body was going to cave in on itself if Mac didn't keep up exactly what he was doing. Working her hips into him again he released her neck with a groan. His eyes never left hers in the mirror when his lips came back to her ears, "Take a guess where the bitch is laying at..." His eyes flashed at her.

His words caused her body to heat up with the knowledge that she knew exactly where the woman who had touched him was at. A rush of heat and longing spiked her blood and she felt her panties soak.

She whimpered when he sunk two fingers into her and his voice washed over her in a low groan, "Fuckin' soaked already."

She nodded weakly and he pulled his hand front her pants and bringing fingers to his mouth. His eyes closed and he growled around his fingers before pulling her back to his mouth. Tasting herself in his mouth eliciting a moan from her as she worked his pants open.

**redcanyonredncanyon**

Mac set thinking about Walter had said and what had happened last night. He was trying to get Walter to back the fuck off when he had brought Harper up. Mac had done pretty good at shrugging it off even when Walter brought it up that Mac was fucking her. Things all went to shit though when Blake had touched her. It had set his blood on fire and he couldn't help but to step in when he heard her yelp of pain from another man. All her pleasure and pain was his.

He knew Walter was aware of just what he done when he followed after her to the bathroom. Not that it fuckin' mattered now anyways. And fuck Walter if he thought it did. It was Mac's business and anyone who had something to say could suck his fuckin' dick.

Scrubbing his hand over his face he knew Walter was close to backing him in a corner on this but he wanted out so fucking bad. Walter just had to mention Devon though, it wasn't just in passing though. Nothing was just in passing with that man. No, Devon served as a reminder that he wasn't the only brother that wanted her.

He set up as he heard someone pulling up knowing it was likely Harper or Walter. Right now he hoped neither one. Both were fucking with his head and making it impossible for him to think.

"Where the fuck you at?!" Walters voice sounded through the house.

Mac stood up not bothering to pull a shirt on as he moved through the house. No point in worrying with him seeing the marks from Harper, Walter knew he was fucking her. He was actually surprised more people hadn't thought nothing about it. She was always around him here lately and most people stupidly assumed they were just friends.

Stepping into the room he looked at Walter's impassioned face. "What?"

Walter looked at him taking in the marks Harper had left on his sides and the bite mark on his chest. His eyes came to his and there was a clear challenge and command in his eyes. Defy me and I'll burn everything around you. Mac held his head up not wiling to back down from the man.

"You've forgot what I taught you Mac." Walter's voice was docile.

Mac stayed quiet looking at him with a scowl on his face. Walter wasn't a sweet talking man and his voice was making adrenaline spike through his blood.

"You need a reminder of just who you are and what you come from." Walter's voice was starting to change with a edge to it.

Mac looked down at Walter's hand registering what the man was packing for the first time. How had he not noticed that when he walked in? Walter's eyes followed his and the man looked at him with something akin to sadness. Mac went rigid knowing exactly what was meant to happen. Instead of feeling fear he looked at Walter head on and smirked with a evil glint to his eyes that made Walter's widen fractionally.

"You better hope it puts me down cause when I come back up, I'm coming back for blood." Mac sneered spitting at his feet.

"Wouldn't expect anything less, you got my blood flowing through you." Walter acknowledged just as he brought his hand up.

**redcanyonredcanyon**

Harper was walking towards Mac when she heard a loud crack through the hair. She held her breath listening to the echoes of the thunderous sound and took off at a dead run for Mac's. The bottom dropped out of her stomach as she got close to his house and burst through the door and not seeing him.

The smell of blood hit her like a brick wall and her chest heaved.

"MAC!" She screamed tripping over feet trying to get through his house.

Looking through the window she seen his truck outside she knew he was home. He was always home at this time, she always showed up around this time. Coming to his kitchen she swept the room not seeing him just as her eyes landed on one of his legs coming from the hall.

Her breath rushed out of her as she dropped down next to him seeing blood coating the floor around him. Looking at his face his eyes came open and met hers and she let out breath she didn't know she had been holding.

She felt a sob rip bubble up from her throat unbidden as she took on the expanse of his chest coated in blood and his neck. His eyes were bright, too damn bright and it was scaring her. He locked eyes with her for a second before he dropped back out of consciousness. She put her hands over the bullet wound applying pressure and trying to stop the blood flow that was weakening him.

"Mac wake up! We gotta get you to the hospital." Her voice getting hysterical.

Mac's eyes opened and he groaned, "No hospitals. Help me set up." His voice was angry.

Grabbing him under the arms she braced him as he pulled himself up through the pain she knew was coursing through his body. "Mac please you've been shot." She pleaded.

"No shit Harper." He snapped. He brought his hand around with a wince and felt his back and let a breath. He met her eyes, "Go get the first aid kit from my bathroom."

She stood up moving to do just that and came back just as quick. Setting in front of she watched as he poured alcohol over the entry and exit wounds with not so much as a face. He growled and looked at her, "Come here."

Moving to him and doing as he instructed with shaky hands she threaded the needle looking at him. "I can't do this." She cried feeling tears drip down her cheeks and hitting on his pants.

Mac's bloody hand came up gripping her jaw and dragging her down to his mouth. His lips barely brushed her as he panted, "Do it, NOW."

Sucking in a breath she watched his eyes and nodded hoping to siphon some of the strength from him. She felt like she was going to puke from the nerves and fear she was winced as the needle sunk into his skin tugging painfully through it as she stitched him up. She felt her anger flaring at the man who had done this. She didn't need Mac to tell her it was Walter. He was sending a very fucking clear message he could have killed him had he wanted to. Feeling something inside her chest and head crack at the same time she quickly set about working on the other wound making sure it was taken care of.

Mac stood up and moved through his house dropping down to his bed. Harper looked at the puddle of blood on his floor and knew he was likely to fall asleep soon from blood loss. She smiled to herself and knowing it would give her time to work. She moved to him making sure his bandages were still in place and looking him over since he had already fell asleep.

She moved back through the house cleaning the blood from the floor not able to stand the thought of his blood there any longer. Tossing everything in the garbage that was saturated with his blood she felt calmer just seeing it gone. Looking down at her hands she felt panic seize her again seeing blood there and moved to the bathroom. Her face had his bloody hand print from where he grabbed her and she felt tears prick her eyes.

Fuck Walter. Fuck everything about him, everything that ever was and will be for him. Harper stormed from the house in a such a rage the devil himself would have stepped back to let her pass. If Mac didn't make, if Mac had any lasting damage from this Walter would regret ever taking his first breath of air.


	12. Chapter 12

Harper stood back observing her handiwork proudly. She still felt like she had took a bullet for what had happened but Walter needed to understand something very clearly. Mac was not his. Flipping open the zippo she had swiped from Mac she let it burn in her hand for a minute before tossing it on to the truck.

She felt the air heat up around her as the truck caught fire and burned. She knew that if she done anything to Walter physically Mac would just as easily hurt her, Walter was his. She got that. But if he didn't back off it was going to get bad fast. When Mac woke up she was sure his mind would already be working some kind of plan out of what he wanted to do and exactly how to execute it.

The thought of Mac had her turning and walking back to her Jeep. She needed to check on him, when she had left he was out of it. She swallowed hard at the thought that had she not been on her way he could have bled out. The thought alone had her anger sparking again. Pressing down on the gas and speeding up she needed to see him for herself. She needed to know he was okay.

**redcanyonredcanyon**

Walter stepped outside and watched as his truck burned to the ground. A slow smile split his face knowing exactly who had done this. Girl had more grit than he thought and clearly was more attached to Mac than he realized. Rubbing his hands together he stepped inside as they worked to put out the flames.

He needed Mac to stay here. He needed to get him to fuckin' listen so he could bring him into the fold. There was always something feral in that him, something that refused to surrender and goddamned listen though. He had given him the lessons his own dad gave him growing up and instead of making Mac understand like it had him.

Walter shook his head setting in his chair and looking at the chair had Mac set in last. Walters mind ran through a collage of memories from Mac's childhood. The boy always had something off in him, Walter knew Mac was destined for great and unfortunate things. He knew what Mac himself was just finding out, it was in the blood after all. He was a killer.

Looking out to the now burned out truck he felt anger spark at the little bitch who done it. He wanted to know exactly what the fuck Mac was going with that one. Mac didn't form attachments. He didn't let you close, if he spoke to you count yourself lucky. He was a loner and hunter. He knew Harper was the key to keeping him here and that was also where the problem was, what if she left.

**redcanyonredcanyon**

Mac woke up to a slap to the face the sting making his eyes come to life. He let his eyes adjust to dark room and focused on Harper setting next to him on the bed. He went to set up and felt pain shoot through his chest and shoulder and hissed. Harper hand landed on him pushing him back down.

He met her eyes and they were red and puffy. "I didn't think you were going to wake up." Her voice was broken.

"Did you just slap me?"Mac forced himself into a setting position gritting his teeth through the pain. He refused to let Walter keep him down any longer. "What time is it?" His voice was rough and groggy.

Her eyes went to the clock and came back to his, "About six in the morning."

Mac stared at her for a minute and turned looking at the clock. "How long was I fuckin' out for?"

"About twenty four hours." She mumbled.

He looked at her, took in her haggard appearance for the first time. She had blood on her pants and shirt. She had dried blood in broken patches around her jaw and throat. He faintly remembered grabbing her jaw and dragging her to him.

"You been here the entire time?"

She met his eyes, "Where else would I be?" steel in her voice being forged from pain.

Mac set back against the head board and closing his eyes. He let his mind run over the shit Walter had said right after he hit the ground and was still lucid. The man was a fuckin' idiot for not killing him, Mac's mind was already in motion thinking about the shit he was going to show him.

He thought Mac was the only one that could be hurt. Mac didn't give a fuck about what he done to him but Walter knew as much. He had given Walter everything he needed to know in the bar the other day when Blake had put his hands on Harper. He clinched his jaw at the thought of Blake causing him to lose his control and expose himself to Walter like that.

He opened his eyes looking at Harper as she stood up from the bed. "You need to eat." Her voice was soft and her eyes were downcast. She walked from the room quietly and he could hear her moving around in his house.

Closing his eyes he picked right up where he left off. Blake, he would kill Blake for his bullshit. He would make sure he knew exactly what the fuck he done and why he made a mistake. He'd also make it clear Harper didn't need to be flashing her ass around.

When he was done with Blake he was going to make it clear to Walter he wasn't the only one with someone who could be hurt. Walter hadn't thought his threats out to good. While Mac didn't give a good goddamn about what happened to him most of the time, he be goddamned if he'd let Walter touch Harper.

_"When you leave who will be here to take the bullet for her next time" Walter laughed squatting down to his son on the ground. "She's as good as dead."_

Mac opened his eyes as Harper stepped back into the room and shut down his thoughts. He watched her make her way towards him and set carefully on the bed. She was still looking down and her normal scent was awash with smoke and heat. She still wasn't meeting his eyes, and while normally this would please him it was only pissing him off

"Look at me."

Her eyes came up to his and she swallowed. Fear. It was shrouding her entire face and clouding her eyes. She was nervous and fidgeting as he looked her over.

"What did you do?"

Her eyes watered slightly and she sniffed. He hadn't seen her upset much but she looked like she was about to break. His chest ached and he growled blocking out his emotions.

She averted her eyes, "I burned his truck to the ground."

Mac hissed pulling himself forward, "Why the fuck would you do that?"

She looked at him and he seen anger burn through her eyes as she looked at his shoulder then to him. "He tried to kill you." She snapped.

"If Walter came here to kill me I'd been dead. He's going to kill your stupid ass though." Mac snapped back.

Her eyes widened at his words and he felt like slapping her. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her towards him, "You've made a bigger goddamn mess. Leave this to me."

"Would sorry make a difference? Does it ever Mac?" She whispered.

He looked her over committing her to memory. He'd wipe the fear she felt from Walter from her, clean slate. The only goddamn thing she needed to fear was him and that was it.

"Eat, and then you need to get his blood off of you." her soft voice pleaded with him.

Mac set back and started eating his food as his gears in his head were greased with the blood of Walters loved one. His two bastards that he loved. To love is to destroy Walter. A quick death would be to much for them, no. Mac smiled licking his lips at the mere thought of getting to turn Walters own words back at him. Let Walter meet the monster that he had raised and was not pitted against.

Mac looked at Harper, "It doesn't make a difference. You're right. One word against a thousand bitter actions...it makes no never mind." His voice was sharp enough to slit your throat.

She looked back at him a smile creeping across her face as she straddled his thighs. Mac took a long drink of the bottle of water she had brought him and watched her. Her eyes were brightening to a deeper chocolate brown and he watched her hair fall over her shoulder as her eyes looked steadily back at him.

"You don't get to check out yet." She grinned at him. "Besides...you kind of need a shower now."

Mac growled at her and she moved off of him as he moved to stand up. He wanted his blood of him, it wasn't the same. Never was, never will be. It didn't crave his blood. Just hers. Had it been hers he wouldn't be bothered with taking a shower. But knowing that he had got hurt just pissed him off and seeing the blood just made it worse.


	13. Chapter 13

Mac heard him pull up before he ever made a move towards going to speak to him. His eyes flashed to Harper's dangerously, "Keep your ass right fuckin' there." He growled as he stood up.

Moving down the hall he stepped into the kitchen just as Walter stepped inside. Walter's eyes looked surprised to see him standing there and Mac let a sinister smile spread across his face. Crossing his arms over his chest he held back all signs of pain on his face and eyes, he'd be goddamned if he let Walter have that.

"You look surprised Old man."

Walter set down at the table and looked at him, "You think about what I said?"

Mac nodded at him, "Oh I did. And your right about one thing." Walter observed him and Mac walked forward setting his palms flat on the table leaning forward, "There's shit around here I need to do." His voice held a menacing quality to it.

"Smart choice." Walter amended.

Mac snarled, "Don't think for a fuckin' minute that I'm fuckin' staying for you." Again the smile spread across his face.

He watched as Walter seen it in his eyes that he had set something in motion that was too late to stop for either of them. Mac licked his lips and looked at the man steadily but not speaking.

Walter stood up and looked at him, "Don't do something your going to regret."

"Regrets are for the fuckin' weak." Mac snapped as Walter moved towards the door.

At the sound of Walter's vehicle leaving Harper appeared beside him, "Is he going to try to kill you again?"

"Now..no." Mac looked at her, "You been here all night. Have they even realized you been gone?"

"Don't give a shit either way." Harper huffed. "I'm moving out anyways me and Jess are looking at a place we can share cost on."

Mac eyed her hungrily feeling that same primal need burn through him. He wanted to mark her for everyone to see and know she was his. He stood up and moved towards the door jerking his shirt over his head as he went.

"Mac leave the bandage on."

Mac looked at her sharply and she quieted down watching as he pulled it from his body. Tossing it in the garbage he poured alcohol over it he clinched his jaw feeling the burn and watched Harper inch closer. Her eyes were on his chest and her hand was twitching and grasping the hem of her shirt.

"What are you going to do about Walter?" Her eyes came to his, "He can't just hurt you when he fuckin' wants." She hissed sounding lethal.

Mac smiled at her broadly, "He'll get his in time." His eyes held dark promises that he knew she would be able to see. Her very own fuckin' eyes had them whether she knew it or not.

**redcanyonredcanyon**

Harper walked around the two bedroom place her and Jess were going to be staying at. It was further away from Mac's then she liked and not really within walking distance anymore. Other than that it was great. She looked over at Jess and the girl was beaming and excited, so why the fuck couldn't she feel excited.

"What do you think Harper?" Jess bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet.

"Looks good to me."

Jessica squealed and launched herself at Harper. Harper hugged her back and looked around her new place feeling freedom course through her, she was finally free of that hell.

Things had been tense living there over the past couple months since Mac got shot. She wasn't home half the time and more often than not she ended up wore out laying in Mac's bed. When she was home she couldn't sleep and she would stay up the entire time not able to rest. Her anxiety would kick in at the thought of Walter attempting something against his son. Mac had told her to quit acting like a fuckin' child about shit that he was goddamned fine. But she still couldn't get the thought out of her head that Walter wanted something from Mac. Her Mac.

She climbed in her Jeep wondering if Mac was off work yet from the garage or he was still trapped there. She smiled to herself thinking about him in his coveralls, it was she seen him in most of the time these days. Somehow they made the man more attractive than was normal, especially the way they hung around his narrow hips and across his broad shoulders.

She laughed as she pulled up a the gas station seeing him there. She jumped out getting her gas and watching as Mac ignored a guy Eric he worked with. Poor guy hadn't quite figured out yet that Mac fuckin' hated everyone.

Her soft whistle got his attention and unfortunately that of Eric's. Mac looked her over and she watched his eyes darken not bothering look away from her body as she walked towards him. Leaning against his truck she ignored Eric and kicked Mac's boot.

"Care to help me with something?" She teased.

Mac looked at her raising an eyebrow but not speaking his eyes went back to watching the gas pump.

"Need help tomorrow. Since you call me a pussy figured you could help."

"You are a fuckin' pussy." Mac snorted with disdain.

Eric's eyes widened at Mac's tone and he looked at her apologetically. She wanted to laugh, if the boy only knew what Mac's harsh mouth done to her. Rubbing her thighs together and looking back at Mac she watched his nostrils flare and his eyes went to her thighs and then her face. She blushed knowing he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

She took him in as he stood there not bothering to talk to her anymore as he shut the pump off. His coverall were hanging open exposing his broad chest barely covered by a white wife beater, she smiled at his clear grease hand print across them from working today.

She walked beside Mac as he went inside, "So will you help me?"

He looked at her gathering up his usual junk food and drinks, "What the fuck you want?"

"Hey Mac." The attendant spoke sweetly.

Mac grunted not looking at her, "Parliaments."

The girl brought her shaky hand up getting his cigarettes and Harper watched her blush as Mac stretched back getting his wallet. Her eyes were all over him and Harper felt jealousy shoot through her. She wanted to reach over and slap the girl for looking at him like that.

Mac looked at her and grinned knowing she got mad about girls looking at him. His eyes went to the girl and let them slide over her body in a lewd manner. Reading her name tag he looked up at her as she gave him his change, "You have a good day Anna." His voice that husky tone that drove her crazy.

Harper growled and trailed after him, "You're a cock sucker you know that."

Mac looked at her shooting daggers at her, "Better watch your fuckin' mouth bitch." He barked.

Harper swallowed looking down and stepping closer to him not saying anything for a minute. "I was just joking Mac."

"Better learn how to fuckin' talk to me." Her warned jerking his door open.

She heard his deep growl just as a young voice spoke to him, "MAC!"

It was immediately followed by someone cursing under their breath. She looked up and seen Devon and Reggie. Reggie was walking right for Mac smiling brightly. Mac stopped what he was doing waiting on the girl. Devon's eyes went to her and he winked but she looked away moving closer to Mac subtly. Didn't matter how subtle she was though both brother's seen it and were aware of what it meant.

Mac nodded at her, "Reggie."

"Where you been lately aint seen you to play pool?" Her eyes went to Harper and she smiled, "Hey Harper."

Harper smiled at her and watched as Mac looked at Devon before bringing his leering gaze back to his sister. "Been busy."

She smiled and punched his arm lightly, "You should play with me sometime."

"I'll remember that." Mac gave a laugh that held no humor. It made cold chills race up her spine.

"REGGIE! Let's go." Devon snapped jerking ahold of her arm.

Harper watched them walk away from them before speaking to Mac, "That's it aint it? You've been waiting all these months for this shit with Walter..."

Mac brought his eyes around to hers and jerked his head at her jeep, "Come on." his voice was heavy and she sucked in a breath.

"I could have plans you know." She surprised herself with the control she had over her breathy voice.

Mac stepped closer to her, "Don't think you do, lyin bitch. Standing there fuckin' me with your goddamn eyes this entire time. Don't say you haven't either, I can smell you." His voice held a lascivious that had her panting.


	14. Chapter 14

Harper walked through the door to her fathers house not bothering to see if anyone was home. She didn't much care and had just a little bit of time to get her shit packed up before Mac came. He wasn't a patient person and wasn't one to do favors for people. She considered herself fuckin' lucky she had even got him to entertain the idea. It took some leg work but she convinced him to help in the end. At that thought she felt a twinge between her thighs from her persuasion.

Setting heavily on the floor she braced her arms and looked around the room. This would be the last time she would ever really be in here and thank fuck for small mercies. This house lost it's warmth when her mother died and Melissa moved in. Everything changed then, including her dad.

Looking over her shoulder at the sound of foot steps she met Melissa's eyes. "So you're moving out?"

"Told you I would didn't I." Harper stood up looking at her. "Didn't believe me did you?"

Melissa walked more in the room looking around at the boxes. "How are you going to get this moved?"

Harper held back her grin, "Got it taken care of."

Harper didn't look back at her instead moving to her bookshelf and pulling down book after book. She could hear Melissa moving around the house but didn't pay any attention to her. She was listening for the sounds of Mac's truck it was getting close to time for him to get there. She wanted to get him, get her shit, and get the fuck out of here.

Her head snapped up at the sound of the front door opening. She turned her head straining her hearing trying to hear what Melissa was saying. Walking to her door and sticking her head out she heard Melissa talking to someone, she wasn't mistaken about that.

"So you're Mac?" Melissa's voice washed over her as she walked down the hall.

Stepping around the corner to the hall she stopped in her tracks looking at Mac. He was in his coveralls but that wasn't what got her, it was the whole picture. He had them undone hanging around his hips leaving him in just his soaked wife beater, it was clinging to ever plane and curve of his lithe and lean body. His hip was cocked out to the side as he ran his hands through his sweaty hair making it stick up at odd angles.

His gruff voice brought her attention back to Melissa blocking his path to her and she stepped more into the room. Keeping her face neutral, "This way Mac."

His eyes came to hers and he nodded stepping around Melissa and walking towards her. She watched the sweat roll down the column of her throat and took a deep breath.

"Mac are you hungry or thirsty?" Melissa stepped next to him smiling to bright.

Harper looked at Melissa a little wide eyed as she watched her. She was flirting with Mac with more than just her words, her entire body was screaming it. She was running her eyes all over him and licking her lips like a woman starved for water in the desert, she felt her composure slipping the more the woman was around him.

Mac looked from Harper finally down to Melissa next to him, "No." His tone was cold and dismissive.

Harper grabbed ahold of his bicep and pulled him down the hall and away from Melissa before she done something that both of them were going to regret. Mac walked with her easy enough but she still didn't loosen her grip on his arm hoping it would bruise him. Leave some kind of mark, some kind of indication that he was with someone. Anything.

Mac stepped into her room and looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then looked down at her hand on his arm. As soon as she released her hold on his arms they crossed across his chest his hand sliding under his arms and thumbs hooking.

"That the bitch you keep talkin' about?" Mac asked.

Nodding her head she jerked books down from the shelf feeling his eyes on her. She swallowed down her annoyance, "Yes."

"She seemed nice." Mac goaded.

Harper spun around glaring at him and seen him smirking. "Asshole." she hissed.

"And your a goddamned cunt." He barked back at her walking towards her.

She dropped her books in the box and stepped back against the wall to give her some room against is advancing form. She felt her body responding to his presence and he hadn't even touched her. She fought against giving herself away to him knowing he would see any little change in her.

His chuckle caused her to look up. His eyes were dark denim looking down at her and she knew she failed in her attempt at keeping herself schooled. When he was standing in front of her, "What the fuck am I hear for again?"

Harper's breath rushed out and she looked at the stuff she knew she needed him to help with if she was getting out of here today. She pointed out each thing not trusting her voice. He looked over his shoulder at what she directed, he brought his eyes back to her and looked her over. His eyes were hungry.

She braced herself for him but he stepped away from her grabbing the first thing she pointed at and lifted it easily and was gone from the room. She slumped against the wall and watched the doorway. She couldn't lie and say he didn't scare her, because he fuckin' did. The way he looked at her sometimes made her wonder how long it'd be till he killed her. And even knowing this, knowing that he had killed people. More than even she knew about she still couldn't stay away from him.

He breezed back in the room not looking at her and was gone just as fast. She heard the clicking of Melissa's stupid ass shoes coming down the hall and a grunt. She snorted knowing that Mac had just breezed past the woman again not bothering to talk to her. She stopped paying attention to his appearances and disappearances.

She kicked the box away form her and pulled a empty one over and started filling it with more books. She ran her hand across the covers and smiled fondly. Books had been an escape for a long time for her, especially after her mother. Books and reading were something her and her mother had in common. Who got her reading and excited about it. She dropped the book into the box at the memories of her mother.

Her door shut with a soft click behind her alerting her to Mac's presence as he moved silently through the room. She looked over her shoulder at him and licked her lips suggestively. Her hand wondered to the concealed bite mark on her shoulder that had long ago scarred but never managed to lose the bruising. Mac kept that fresh on her.

Mac stepped behind her and she shuddered at the warmth rolling off his body and the heady scent. She inhaled deeply and leaned back into him just as his hand grabbed her throat and his other slid into her shorts.

"Whore." He hissed when his fingers slid through her drenched folds.

She pushed her ass back into him hard and bent slightly at the hips causing him to grunt. She jerked away from his restraining hand and he growled holding her tighter and jerking her up and against him. She knew it riled him up when she fought back sometimes against his hold and couldn't help it. She knew she would be sore later from it but she craved it. He spun them and shoved her against the foot-board of her bed. Her hips bones hitting hard and causing her to wince in pain as he kicked her legs wide.

She was dimly aware through the fog of lust and need that Melissa could likely walk in at any second. Mac's hand slid down working the buttons open on her shorts and jerking them down her hips roughly. His hand came back and slapped her ass hard causing her to mewl and whimper. He released her throat and forced her forward and over the foot-board with a hand on the back of her neck. The next slap was harder causing her wince in pain again and knew she was being punished for dragging him here and her fight. His hits followed in fast precise hits that would leave her sore for days, if not bruised.

"Don't move." He warned.

Harper hissed through her teeth shifting slightly.

Mac leaned over her body pinning her with his as he spoke directly into her ear, "Give me a reason bitch. I dare you." His voice was cold and sharp cutting through her.

With a snarl he thrusted into her jarring her hips hard into the wooden frame of her bed. Her feet came off the ground leaving her feeling helpless as her ass and pussy were exposed to him. Kicking her feet to find purchase they landed on his booted feet at his wide stance. His pace was unrelenting and she moaned with each deep penetrating hit.

Pushing up on her feet and arching she pushed back meeting his thrust with the same need. She looked over her shoulder at him watching the muscles working in his body and she clinched her internal muscles around him. He growled meeting her eyes, they dilated and he pulled out suddenly. She let her eyes fall to his hardened cock and then back to his eyes in question but he jerked her up and around facing him.

Ripping her shirt over her head his mouth descended on her breast and he sucked her pert nipple into his mouth. He groaned and looked up her body as he picked her up and walked across the room to the bookshelf. He slammed her against the bookshelf causing her to yelp and he was back inside of her before she could take a breath.

She looked down at him tightening her thighs around his waist and he was looking at her smirking around her nipple just before he bit down. She sunk her fingers in his hair and tightened her grip painfully causing him to release her nipple. His lips brush across the swell of her breath gently his hot breath searing her skin. She jerked and felt herself soak him as he bit down hard on the side of her breast tearing the skin. He groaned against her and his arms came down sliding under her thighs one at a time.

She whimpered as his hips picked up the pace and pistoned into her over and over as he gripped the bookshelf behind them. The change in angle from being supported on his forearms felt like electricity was shooting up her spine every time he sunk into her again.

"Whore." He snarled releasing his bite on her breast.

She licked her lips as his face came back to hers his lips coated in her blood and teeth tinted red. His eyes burned straight through her and she made a strangled noise in back of her throat and jerked his head forward needing to taste herself on him. Mac's teeth closed over her lip and bit down and her breath left her as he released her split lip. She moaned into his mouth tasting her blood on his tongue and couldn't get close enough to him.

"I need.." her eyes searched his frantically as she panted, "I need it harder."

Mac gave her a smile that could melt hell and burn the devil and slammed into her harder as he dropped her down at the same time. Her head fell back with a thump exposing her throat to him. She felt her impending orgasm setting low in her stomach and pulled his face into her throat in a silent plea. She felt his hand wrap around part of throat as his teeth sunk into where her neck meets her shoulder.

Mac growled and buried himself into her biting his brand on her shoulder and released her throat sending her over the edge with him. She thrashed against him almost taking them both down to the ground causing him to lower her some and pin her in place grunting. After a few minute Harper slumped against him her face going to the crook of his neck as she gasped for air sinking her nails in his back to weld her to him. With each hot throb of him it caused her body to rock more and his panting chuckle in her hair wasn't helping.

"Fuck." She mewled.

Mac released his hold on her shoulder and she felt blood spill down over her chest as he stepped back from her. She went to move when his hand shot out stopping her he shook his head letting his eyes slide over her. They settled on her bitten and blooding breast before following the trail of blood up her chest to the bite mark on her neck and shoulder. He stepped forward head dipping and his tongue flashing out and sliding heavily through the blood drinking her in and just as quickly he was standing away from her.

On shaky legs she moved for her clothes as he jerked his boxers up followed by his coveralls back up over his hips. She winced with each step knowing she was bruised pretty bad in her back and hips but loving each stab of pain.

Mac turned to her and looking down at his chest and the blood settled there on his wife beater from her. He jerked his coveralls back up over his form covering the blood as he watched her.

"I'll be right back." She pulled her clothes on grabbing a new shirt knowing hers was gonna be ruined by the time she got to the bathroom. Mac didn't answer instead opting to glare at her.

Stepping into the bathroom she quickly through her shirt in a bag for her to take to the new place and just wash there. She cleaned up her body and was glad to see that she wasn't freely bleeding anymore. His scar was getting deeper in her shoulder and she slid her fingers around it lovingly. She snapped out of her thoughts being able to hear muffled talking. Goddamn Melissa was talking to him.

She jerked her new clothes on and stepped out of the bathroom in a hurry seeing Melissa hand him something to drink. Mac smirked at her around the cup and downed it in one gulp wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Thanks." He let his eyes fall to Melissa's chest before coming back her eyes.

"Want more? You look awfully hot." She smiled sweetly taking the glass from him.

Harper clinched her jaw jerking the cup out of Melissa's hand and stormed from the room going to get him something to drink. Of course he looked fuckin' hot he'd just fucked her like an animal. Her mind flashed to if Melissa would have heard them or not and if that was why she was in there with him. She liked what she heard.

She walked back into the room and handed him the cup his eyes danced dangerously at her in challenge and she swallowed. She gave him a pleading look and a smile broke out across his face just as his tongue flashed out soothing his bitten lip. His tongue and lips were still stained a deep crimson from her blood and rough kisses making his mouth look even more appealing than usual.

"This the rest of your shit?" Mac snapped her out of her lustful thoughts his eyes knowing.

"Yeah." Her voice was rough and she coughed.

Melissa looked down at her and frowned, "Mac would you like to stay for dinner I'm fixing-"

He waved her off in dismissal downing the sweet tea Harper had given him. "Got plans." His voice was once again cold and calculating.

Melissa's hungry gaze slid all over him, "You work for Frank don't you?"

Mac's eyes piercing gaze landed on her and she seen Melissa pale slightly at the ire in his blazing blue depths. Mac hated being questioned, if he wanted you to know something he let you know. He hated even more when people asked shit they already knew the answer to. His eyes slid down to the coveralls he was wearing and he gave her a look that screamed are you fucking stupid.

"Yes." He grunted as Harper took the cup trying to hide her triumphant smile.

Melissa nodded at him, "Well we hope Harper will bring you back around sometime." She cooed at him as Harper walked from the room.

She grimaced and walked from the room hearing him walking down the hall. The slam of the door let her know he had walked back outside and was likely loading more of her stuff up. Clicking of Melissa's shoes let her know she was coming her way.

"He don't talk much does he." It was rhetorical.

Harper looked at her, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Being nice to your friend Harper." She snapped.

"Really cause it looked like to me you wanted him to throw you on the ground and fuck you." She growled her voice sounding more like Mac than herself.

Melissa's back went rigid, "I'm a married woman!"

"Your a woman who fucked a married man and then married him. There is a BIG fuckin' difference. Some people call that a goddamned whore." Harper barked at her, "You looked stupid and pitiful in there."

She stormed from the room and straight into her room doing one more quick sweep before walking out side. Mac was leaning up against the his truck smoking looking at the clouds. His head thrown back and the sun burning down hotly on his exposed skin.

"Not some people." His gruff voice met her ears breaking through her anger.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Everyone calls that type of person a whore." His face tilted down from the sky and he looked at her his eyes dancing with mirth.

"You heard that?" She crossed her arms mirroring his stance.

"Hard not to when your barking like a junkyard dog. Now where the fuck am I taking this shit?" He flicked his cigarette away and jerked his truck door open.

She walked around to her jeep, "Just follow me."

Mac had all of her shit almost unloaded as she packed other things in. She looked up as the door swung open and Jessica walked in smiling at her. She set some stuff down and walked into the room Harper had claimed.

"When did you get a chance to get all this here? I figured it would take awhile."

Harper looked behind her as the shadow fell over Jessica's body. She looked over her shoulder and moved quickly out of his way and they both watched as he set the box down. Harper's eyes zeroed in on the faint scars along his ribs from her when they had first had sex and the new ones from today on his back.

"Get hot?" Harper questioned.

Mac's eyes came to her as sweat dripped from his brow, "Fuck you." His tone harsh.

"I was just curious seems you lost half your clothing." Harper grinned at him.

His eyes went to her shoulder and his tongue swiped his bottom lip just before his canine teeth sank into them causing blood to bead around them. He growled and moved past both girls back outside.

"You do that to piss him off don't you?" Jessica whispered. "What's your secret for getting along with him? He's so harsh with you and gets mad so easy."

Harper shrugged, "The secret," She leaned towards her watching as Mac stepped back through the living room door backing another box for her. "Is he's always mad. He gets even don't doubt that."

Both girls watched his back as he set the box down drinking in the sight of him sweat slicked. He stood up and glared at them both, "There that's all your shit. Next time find someone else to do your goddamn bullshit." He snapped out.

Harper looked at his eyes and seen anger brewing there. Jessica quickly fled the room in the face of his anger and Harper took a tentative steps towards him but he side stepped her and moved from the room and straight out the door She followed quickly behind him not letting him get away. She seen the look in his eyes and knew something was going on.

When she got outside he was just getting to his truck. She started towards him but was slowed considerable by his punishing treatment from earlier. Before she could get to him the guy he worked with intercepted her.

"Hey there!" He smiled throwing his hand up at her.

"Hi." her eyes went to Mac. He hadn't seen Eric talking to her, yet.

"You moving in here?"

'Yes."

"We're neighbors now then!" His smile was pissing her off.

She looked at him, "Okay." and moved past him but he fell in step with her.

"If you need anything you know, just-" Eric broke off at the sound of a loud whistle.

Mac lowered his fingers from his mouth and his eyes were pinned on her before they went to Eric. Rage. He was livid.

"U..uh uh, Hey Mac didn't see you there." Eric's voice was meek.

Mac didn't speak to him instead glaring at him and causing Eric to squirm under his angry eyes. Harper held still knowing that it could easily be turned on her and she didn't want him to belt her right here in the parking lot.

Eric looked down at her trying to get his composure together, "If you nee something just let me know." He mumbled before walking away.

She just watched him almost sprint away from Mac. She looked back at him and gasped as smoke billowed from his flaring nostrils and he grabbed her chin jerking her face close to his, "Who do you belong to bitch?" He snarled.

"You." She whimpered feeling like her jaw was going to break.

"WHO!" Mac snarled again sound more animal than man.

"Mac." Her voice was stronger and her eyes were downcast.

"Look at me." Her warned releasing her jaw.

His hand went to her shoulder and slid over the brand with perfect accuracy of someone who knows every dip and curve. She sucked in a breath and looked up at him seeing the predator in his yes.

"I belong to you, Mac." She said breathlessly.

He let a feral smile split his lips and he removed his hand.

"You're going hunting aren't you?"

Mac looked at her for a minute, "What the fuck you on about?"

"That look in your eyes, it's the same look you had when you killed Sam and his friend." She deduced.

Mac's eye twitched ever so slightly and his jaw tensed as he studied her. After a few minutes seeming to find what he needed in her eyes, "Blake, your mine Harper. Any man who puts a hand on you I'll fucking kill."

He turned and walked the rest of the way to his truck not looking back as he left. She felt her chest heave at the thought of him going after Blake. What if he got hurt? She knew he was going to kill Blake for cornering her at school and for at the bar. But also because of what it caused with Walter. Her hand drifted to the bite mark and she felt some of the tension leave her body being able to feel it as if Mac was there himself.

Turning and walking back to her apartment she avoided looking the way Eric had went knowing he was likely waiting for when Mac had left to try and talk to her again. She didn't have the patience for him and knew that it would lead to more than Eric being brutalized. Mac would likely beat the shit out of her if he thought she was sleeping with another man. He wasn't kidding about is threat about killing any man that got close to her. She knowledge made smile, whether he knew it or not...or even fuckin' accepted it. Mac was just as much hers.


	15. Chapter 15

Mac listened to the soft snick of the knife sliding against the diamond stone sharpener letting his mind rush with the blood he was going to extract later tonight. He could already feel the adrenaline rushing through his body causing his body to thrum with unspent energy. His tongue was sliding across his lips as his teeth barred down harder on it with each pass of the knife against the sharpener.

Looking to the wall and seeing it wasn't nearly time enough to go he set back to his work making sure his shit was together before he left. He liked having things ready, he didn't like snags in his plans. It was muscle memory and soothing the work he was doing and he felt his mind begin to drift.

_Mac looked out across the canyons feeling his father's cold gaze on his back and he clenched his jaw refusing to give into what he wanted. He wasn't going to be his fucking whipping post, he wasn't his goddamned weak mother._

_"You hear me boy?" Walter yelled behind him._

_Mac heard the clinging of his belt falling open and knew what was coming. He tensed up and whipped around just as Walter drawled back to strike him with it. The belt cracked through the air and Mac felt his ire rise. Bringing his arm up the belt snapped and wrapped around his forearm and he tensed the muscles against the burning pain._

_Walter held-fast to the belt glaring down at his sixteen year old son. Mac watched his eyes as they actually looked at him really seeing him. His jaw tensed as Mac met his eyes not having to look up to meet his eyes anymore. They were on an even battle field now something that was making eye burn._

_Mac sneered at the man and turned his head spitting to the side never taking his eyes off the man. The belt was coiled tightly around his arm and Mac jerked it suddenly causing Walter to stumble towards him. The belt fell from Walter's fist and Mac unwound it from his arm tossing it the mans feet as he regained his footing._

_"Might wanna watch your step ol' man. Hate to see you slip and fall out here with all these drop offs." Mac hissed with an impregnable voice, his eyes flashing._

_Walter snatched his belt up not turning his back on Mac, smart fuckin' move._

Mac jerked at the sound of tires on the road and glanced at the clock, it was time. Standing and sheathing his knife he gathered the rest of his stuff and moved to the door. Moving to the truck in the fading light he silently climbed in reversing out and headed for where he knew he could find his prey.

Mac leaned against the cab of his truck in the dark the cherry of cigarette burning at intervals the only clue he was there. He waited patiently knowing the execution was crucial for what he was doing. Things could go bad here and he didn't need that shit now, not when so much was still due for Walter.

Hearing laughter he scraped his cigarette against the bottom of his boot and watched as Blake walked towards him not realizing he was there. The fuckin' moron was completely unaware even when Mac stepped away from his own truck and shadowed him towards the back of his own.

Mac stepped in behind him and let his boot heel drag intentionally across the pavement. Watching as Blake's back went rigid and he slowed his steps listening for more. Mac moved silently towards him and brought his arm around his throat jerking him against his own chest. Tightening down his forearm against his throat he backed against the bed of his truck for leverage and balance as Blake kicked out trying to break free.

Mac held him in the grip till he went slack against him, not dead but breathing. Just like he wanted. He snorted at the weakness that was this bastard. He wasn't a man. Mac spit on him and kicked his body over as he dropped his tailgate and started dragging his body up into the bed of the truck.

Mac pulled up and slid from the cab of the truck into the inky black night letting the breeze wash over him for the last time tonight. He stepped to the edge of his truck and grabbed Blake's feet jerking him out of the truck and dumping him on the ground. Blake groaned and rolled over trying to lift himself up.

"Where the fuck am I?" He groaned.

Mac kicked him in the thigh, "Stand up."

Blake looked up at him squinting in the dark of the night, "Mac?"

"Stand the FUCK up!" Mac barked.

Blake stood up his breath rasping through his battered throat and looked at Mac. "What the-"

Mac shoved him forward causing him to flail his arms wildly in front of himself. He grunted hitting the side of the truck and regained his footing.

"If you stop one more time we'll do this right here." Mac's voice cut through the air like a knife.

Blake sucked in a harsh breath and walked following Mac's guided instructions. He stumbled again and Mac kicked him in the back of his leg dropping him to his knees. He went down hard and fell forward on his hands and Mac circled around in front of him squatting down.

Blake looked at him his eyes burning with hate and something else. Mac smiled when he identified what it was, his smiling causing Blake to let a growl out.

Mac tipped his head back and let out a howling laugh, "She hates you."

"Fuck you." Blake growled.

Mac brought his eyes back down to him, "Your fuckin' whore of a mother should have swallowed you..."

Mac stood up and rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck looking down at him. Blake wasn't looking at him but staring at the ground and panting hard. Fuckin' pussy wasn't even man enough to meet the end looking at it head on.

Letting his booted foot flash out he kicked him solidly in the chest causing him to rock back hard and raise to his knees. Mac slid his knife through the sheath at his hip like a lovers whisper in the cool night air.

Blake's eyes widened and Mac smiled at him circling around behind him and slicing fast up the back of his shirt. Mac slashed down hard across his back the skin splitting and laying open like it had never been attached. Blake jerked and screamed out trying to get away from Mac. Mac grabbed him by his wild mop of hair and held him in place.

"You fucked up Blake..." Mac laughed making a cut down the center of his back following his spine.

Blake's screams turned into pleas as Mac worked him over, "All this over a bitch that you aint even with?" His voice was slowing slightly from blood loss.

Mac laughed releasing his hold on him but keeping blood soaked knife tight in his hand. Walking back around in front of him he squatted again, "Look at me." He commanded.

"Fuck you." He muttered swaying slightly.

Mac brought his blood soaked hand up grabbing his hand forcing him to meet his eyes, "That bitch is mine. If I wanted I could bring her here and fuck her on your goddamn dead body and she'd love every fuckin' minute of it and beg for more." His voice was so cold ice would have been jealous of the arctic blast.

Blake's eyes dilated, "Bullshit, she wouldn't have shit to do with you." his voice held no conviction, it was the voice of a man who knew he was dead already.

Mac smiled at him, "While you bleed out here like the piece of shit motherfucker you are." He released his grip on him with a slap to the side of the face as he held his arms wide in a grand gesture. "I'll be fuckin' that tight little cunt while I tell her exactly how you fuckin' died."

Mac looked up at the sound of a vehicle and felt a growl rumble through his chest. NO one ever came out here, ever. It was way off the beaten path and the only person he had ever had here that survived...goddamn it. He lurched to his feet not bothering with Blake and walked to the end of his truck waiting.

When the door opened she slid out her long sleek legs catching the moonlight and making her pale skin shine. Mac clinched his bloody fist tight around the knife as she walked towards him sheepishly. When she got to him she didn't hesitate to step close to him but kept her head down waiting on him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He demanded harshly.

Her breath hitched, "I need to be here."

Mac stepped closer to her and walked around behind her and then circled back around to the front, "I'm not fuckin' around out here."

She looked up meeting his eyes, her rich chocolate eyes burning with anger, blood, and longing. Mac felt his blood burn through his veins and his groin tighten looking at her. He jerked his head at her and turned not waiting on her as he made his way back to a slumped Blake.

Blake raised his head sluggishly as Mac stepped back in front of him, he tried to turn and look behind him but Mac caught his attention. Blake focused on him and the knife as he flipped it back and forth between his hands.

]Mac watched Harper as she took in Blake. She stepped closer to him and looked him over with loathing and then she smiled broadly. Mac tilted his head and looked to where her eyes was, Blake's back. Her eyes came up to him and she grinned at him, her thighs rubbing together trying to relieve the ache Mac knew she had. Mac felt his restraint towards her crack right that moment and held back a groan.

Mac let the knife rest in his right hand and looked back down at Blake, "No wise cracks?"

Harper silently made her way around next to him and stepped to where she was right behind his right side, her body brushing his. Her hand slid up the back of his shirt her nails biting harshly into his skin and he bit hard on his lip feeling blood rush into his mouth. She was begging for it. Her breath brushed his neck and her lips skated across his pulse as Blake watched with wide eyes.

Her hand slid around still under his wife beater to his stomach, her nails raking deeply the entire way. Blake's eyes followed her hand his breathing growing shallow with each inch her hand advanced down towards his . Before her hand could move any lower Mac stepped forward and brought all the strength he had and leveled Blake with a kick to the bottom jaw that sent his head rocking back harshly. Blake dropped back on the ground his body jerking hard against the ground as blood poured from his mouth.

Mac was so intent on watching Blake's body convulsing he jerked when Harper's wet mouth slid down over his dick. His hand immediately knotted in her hair as she sucked harder on him taking him down all the way. When he hit the back of her throat she swallowed around him moaning and he dragged her back off of him her teeth scraping him just enough to make him groan.

Her hand came up cupping him and rolling him heavily as her tongue twined around demanding his orgasm. He grunted when she tightened her grip on him and sped her motions up. She pulled back off him and looked up. There was enough moonlight make her glow and the string of spit and precum shine connecting them. She smiled and licked her lips panting up at him just as her hand jerked him off harder and rougher.

"Swallow every fuckin' drop." He growled his chest heaving.

He was aware of the sounds of Blake drowning in his own blood mixing with the wet slurping noises of Harper sucking his dick. Both driving him harder and harder. Tightening his grip on her hair he felt his balls drawl up and pulled her tighter against him forcing himself in her throat. She hollowed out her mouth taking him down greedily with a moan for more. Mac smiled and pushed her down harder feeling her moan more around him and her throat working his head.

With a low groan he poured down her throat feeling her swallow everything he gave her. Releasing her hair she pulled off of him cleaning him up and tucked him back in his pants and doing his belt back up. Mac watched her and flicked his eyes to Blake. He'd had a perfect view of the entire seen as he bled out just like Mac had said.

Mac jerked her up towards him and she yelped from his tight grip. Before she could talk he claimed her mouth tasting himself still in her mouth. His hand slipped in her hair again and jerked her head back exposing her neck, "Greedy bitch." He licked up her neck and bit down roughly breaking skin. She rocked her hips into him and grabbed the back of his neck forcing his face more into her neck. He bit harder and felt her rock her hips harder.

Releasing her neck he pulled back blood running down his chin and neck, "Fuckin' wet for it?"

She mewled and nodded as much as his hold in her hair would let her, "Please Mac."

"Take your goddamn ass to the house and wait." There was no room for argument.

She nodded at him licking her lips looking at the blood on his mouth and he pulled her back in her mouth barely brushing his, "Don't make me come looking for you."

"Do you need my help here?" Her eyes cut to Blake's body and then to his. He seen nothing acceptance and longing in her eyes.

"Do as your told." He warned releasing her.

Harper stepped away from him walking for her jeep and left just as he said. Mac snorted knowing she would be setting right there waiting on him when he got there. Bitch was hot for it. He looked down at Blake and huffed as he grabbed his feet dragging him the short distance to dump him. Kicking him over into the hole he landed with a loud thud and a barely there groan. Mac laughed at the motherfucker's unfortunate luck and made quick work of covering him in lime.


	16. Chapter 16

Harper walked into his house and shook her head at the mess. It had been awhile since she had actually been here long enough to really take in what the place looked like. Mac wasn't one to be bothered with the aesthetics around him or where he was at.

Flipping on the lights Harper started picking stuff up and laughed at herself as she walked around gathering up trash. She made quick work of the trash that was laying around. She walked it out and moved back inside gathering up clothes as she went shaking her head. How many white wife beaters did he honestly have?

She started the washer and sorted the clothes out looking at the clock ever so often. Mac wasn't here yet and she felt her anxiety kick up as she found something to keep herself busy. She pointedly avoiding looking at the clock knowing that Mac was likely livid with her for just showing up.

She walked into his bedroom and set down on the bed heavily. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples letting out breath trying to process the night before he got there. Sure enough though as soon as he did get there she wouldn't have a moment to really think about it, best to get her shit together for when he did show up.

She didn't know what she expected when she went there. She didn't know if he would be there or somewhere else altogether, but luck had been on her side. She wasn't shocked that he was standing there and waiting for her. Even less shocked that he had gripped a bloody knife, and that kind of startled her.

Harper sucked in another breath feeling adrenaline rush her body as she let the images flash through her mind of Blake. She knew something had to be wrong with. Had to be. No sane person would have felt what she did when she seen him kneeling in front of Mac panting and bleeding.

Harper dropped back on his bed her head hitting his pillow and she fanned herself from the heat in the house. She cut her eyes to the window and set up pulling it open letting a breeze pull through the room. She let out a breath as it washed over her and she got comfortable again.

She smiled and turned her face into his pillow breathing in Mac's heady scent. She felt her insides heat up scorching her from the inside out and her breath hitched. Sliding her hands down her body she dipped them in the waist bands of her shorts kicking her shoes off in the process and spread herself.

Whimpering as her fingers skated across her clit her hips lifted seeking out the friction she longed for. She closed her eyes tight letting Mac's smell and the feel of her fingers sinking into her drenched folds carry her towards her orgasm. She licked her lips wanting to taste him again and praying that he had lingered on her lips after the blow job.

Speeding up her motions she rocked her hips harder into her fingers lost as her senses were in over drive. Moaning through grasp her other hand slipped up her shirt to her full breast pulling and pinching her nipples. She whined needing more. She needed Mac. She slid her hand higher and her fingers traced his brand on her shoulder and felt a fire burn through her body, her juices flooding her own hand as her orgasm neared.

Her eyes snapped open as a dark chuckle sounded through the room. Breathing heavily she sped her fingers up as she was able to look at him. His nostril's flared as he stepped in the room with her his chest rising and falling faster than normal. Mac loomed over top of her his own hand sliding up her bare legs and she spread them wider for him. He dropped to his knees next to her his hand sliding up inside her shorts and replaced her own fingers with his.

"Goddamn." He hissed.

"Oh god." She panted as he sunk two thick fingers,

Lifting her hips into his hands and fucking herself on them as he crooked his fingers with a come hither motion. Mac's eyes never left hers and she could see the barely restrained anger swirling in the blue depths. Just as her orgasm started he jerked his hand back denying her the very thing she needed.

"Mac please." She cried.

Mac didn't say anything to her instead putting his fingers in his mouth and sucking her off them. Releasing his fingers from his mouth with a wet pop he grabbed her pants ripping them down her hips with no preamble. She felt herself get wetter as she watched him and set up pulling her shirt over her head quickly.

Mac stood back shedding his clothes not looking at her. When he did glance up at her and that wicked smile lit his face. "Time to play," he whispered to the her and winked. And Harper smiled her own wicked smile, because Mac's smile is a most contagious thing.

Mac climbed on the bed between her spread legs and grabbed her by the hips as he was setting back on his legs. He grunted and pulled her up his body to his hot mouth. His breath teasing her over sensitized pussy. Her breath hitched hard in her chest making her body shake.

"Ask for it." He commanded. "Or are you going to not listen again?" His voice was cold and hard.

"I'm sorry." Harper whimpered knowing she was being punished for showing up.

He bit her thigh hard right at the juncture of her pelvis. She bucked hard into him feeling a scream bubble up at the harsh bite. His grip tightened on her hips and he pulled her closer to his mouth. The position had her body in an odd angle that left her vulnerable. Her shoulders and head were the only things making contact with the bed since her legs were draped over his shoulders and his arms were supporting her body.

Mac looked down her body at her and she seen the longing for her but also the need, the want to cause her pain. She felt fear grip her and she swallowed thickly as he was able to read her exact emotions and raised an eyebrow at her. He smirked and his tongue came out and slid through her slit causing her to moan as he teased her clit never looking away.

With each swipe of his tongue and the longer she looked at his eyes she felt herself calm. The darkness was calling. A little danger, a little risk. Feeling her heart race. She listened to it. That's the sound of being alive. That was the sound of being with Mac.

"Please Mac. Let me come." Her voice was breathless but strong.

His eyes blazed and buried his face in her pussy as she thrashed against him not needing more than a little push over the edge. Everything she had felt from earlier in the day from moving to all the way up to seeing Blake die as she gave him a blow job came rushing through her body riding on the crest of her orgasm and she felt a sob rip from her throat. It was too much and she tried to pull away from him.

Mac growled into her nipping her clit and sucking on it roughly as he locked it between his teeth letting them scrape slightly against her. His tongue lashed it and set off another powerful orgasm. Mac grunted and let her legs slide from his shoulders dropping around his hips heavily. His hands ran up her body cupping her breath and finding her already bruised nipples from her own treatment.

"Do you try to piss me off Harper? Do you want me mad at you?" He growled sliding up her body.

She opened her eyes as she felt his breath wash over her own mouth. She panted and shook her head trying to catch her breath her body spent.

"No."

"Fuckin' goddamned liar." He snapped. "If this is you trying to not piss me off then you know not to fuckin' lie to me bitch."

Harper swallowed seeing the promise of punishment wash through his eyes. He gripped her hips again set back and before she had time to react he flipped her on her stomach.

"Come in here seeing you act like a goddamned whore. I'll treat you my whore." Mac growled.

She nodded her head at his words. "Your whore Mac." She whimpered looking over her shoulder at him. She arched her back and angled her ass for him keening.

Mac leaned over the bed and came back a second later his hand pushing on her lower back forcing her hips down. She heard it before she felt it, the belt cracking across her ass hard. She jerked and felt her eyes burn as the pain washed over her. He lashed her bare ass several times over each hit getting harder. There was one thing he was saying to her that she got loud and clear, fuckin' listen to him. She would be reminded every time she tried to set down for the next week.

Mac dropped the belt heavily to the floor and leaned over her body as she was still laying down. His hand slid around to the front of her hips lifting her just enough as she felt him line up with her. spread her legs slightly giving him more room.

She let out a breath as he sunk up in her to the hilt and grinding his hips into her in a circular motion. She winced feeling him stretching and tearing her, something she would feel for days. He pulled out of her slowly his breath brushing the back of her neck as she felt the muscles in his stomach and chest move against her back. He had her pinned down beneath him using his body to hold her in place as his hips never stopped their merciless pursuit.

He grabbed her hands and pulled him behind her back and under his body pinning them there. He had rendered her completely motionless and unable to fight back against him if she wished to. She pushed back against his groin and he groaned.

"You're a whore for it." He slammed into her harder jarring her body forward with each thrust.

She mewled and met his thrust pushing back and bracing herself as best she could. She looked over her shoulder at him, "When you were cutting him up...did you think of Me? Did you want me then Mac?" She licked her lips watching the muscles move and work in his shoulders as he held her down by the back of the neck. Sweat slid down his neck and the breeze from the window ruffled his hair making her heart race just from watching him.

Mac met her eyes and released her hands and pulled out of her setting back on the bed completely. She hissed as he pulled out feeling pain already setting in. She turned towards him and he was setting back on the bed bracing himself with his hands back behind him. She growled and crawled towards him and climbed in his lap. She gripped him firmly and he dropped his eyes to her pussy as she sunk onto him.

Mac groaned and she let her hands slide down his exposed body. Mac jerked her forward suddenly one hand in her hair the other on her hip helping her ride him.

"You want to know?" Mac questioned. "You want to know if I think about fucking you, abusing you, killing you?" He thrust up into her harder causing her to lose some of her balance and fall into his chest.

"Yes."

"Every fuckin day." His hand cracked hard across her face right before his mouth slammed into hers and she felt him swell inside her. He pulled back looking down at her, "Bleed for me." His eyes were asking her more than just to bleed. He wanted her to willingly give herself to him, in all ways.

She nodded at him and bared her neck and shoulder to him knowing he was going to mark her again. His tongue slid up her throat and he bite his away across it leaving marks the entire way. His teeth met her shoulder and his tongue slid around the deep scar just before his teeth met her skin. He groaned into her neck and bit harder breaking the skin.

She sped her motions up riding him in earnest as his hand slapped her ass harder with each of their thrusts. Releasing her neck her jerked her face to his her own blood flooding her mouth as they kissed through it. The intimacy setting off her orgasm and pulling him over with her. He tried to pull away from the kiss but she grabbed him and held him in place as she kissed down his own neck. He was breathing hard and she smiled into his neck. Mac was hers. While she hadn't killed men for her him, he was still goddamned hers and wanted him to remember it.

She licked his neck tasting the salt of his sweat and nipped him and felt him jerk. His hand reflexively tightened on her and she bit into the side of his neck savagely. He gripped her harder and she felt him throb still inside her as his head dropped back his breath leaving him even as he ripped her off his neck. His eyes came back to hers before going to her blood soaked mouth and he growled at her.

"Are you going to kill every man that hits on me?" Harper grinned.

Mac tilted his head at her, "Are you going to be try me?"

Harper grinned at him, "Half the fun is pushing you. I like the results."

"If you wanted me to beat the shit out of you..." Mac let that wicked smile dance across his face, "All you had to do is ask."


	17. Chapter 17

Harper moved through the isles not really looking at anything as she followed Jessica around. She wasn't in the mood to shop and she didn't want to try anything on like her friend was insisting. She just wanted to lay in bed on her stomach and not have to set down. Mac had made sure that his words would stick with her this time. She had checked in the mirror this morning and like she knew she would be, she was bruised rather viciously in multiple places.

"Are you listening to me at all?" Jessica laughed.

Harper looked at her and gave a slight smile, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Where were you last night? Some guy stopped wanting to talk to you...think he said his name was Alex or Eric." Jess grinned at her.

Harper kept her face schooled knowing that whatever was going on with her and Mac was just that. Her and Mac. She felt a sudden need to mark him and claim him in front of her friend.

"I was out."

"I gathered that much smartass. From the way your walking around and the marks on your neck I'm guessing with a guy." Is came out as a question.

Harper laughed and made herself busy looking through clothes. She looked up and Jess was looking at her with her head tilted to the side studying her. "You know," She walked around the racks and came to stand closer to her, "You don't have to hide him whoever he is. If he's the one whose bruised you up like this." Her eyes ran to her wrist and the marks that were exposed from Mac's strong grip. "Then I'm not okay with that Harper. No man should put his hands on you to harm you. Me and Mac are your best friends, if I haven't met him and you don't want me to fine. But at least let one of us check him out."

Harper couldn't help but to laugh at the irony of what she was saying to her. Harper wiped her eyes and smiled at her friend as she continued to rifle through the clothes pulling out a few things.

"I'm not laughing Harper." Jess snapped.

Harper raised and eyebrow at her, "You don't introduce me to the guys your fucking so why are you on my case?"

Jessica paled slightly, "That's just something to pass the time. You know I have the hots for Mac, just gotta work on him."

Harper reigned in her jealousy knowing that Mac wasn't a bit interested in her friend. She didn't want him to know that it would piss her off either he was likely to use that against her next time she pushed him. If Mac ended up sleeping with her friend she knew she'd kill the girl for it and didn't fancy going to jail. Mac got away with it though, he'd help. He'd probably love it.

Snorting she shook her head and looked back at her friend, "So you want to meet the guy I'm with but no go on the the guy fuckin' you?"

"God Harper do you have to be so crass? You spend to much time around Mac you're starting to talk like him." She hissed looking around the store.

Harper leveled her with a look that stopped her in her tracks, "For someone who has the hots for him I didn't think that me talking like him would bother you. And considering this is me not talking a bit like him, you don't wanna hear how he talks if this bothers you." She warned.

Jessica dropped it and went back to looking around. They were quiet for awhile and Harper knew she had something else to say she could. She could see it written all over her face. She would wait her out and hope that her own anger had cooled some by then.

Harper was driving quietly while Jessica fidgeted next to her fighting to keep from saying whatever she was brooding on. It was starting to get on Harper's nerves. She had been quiet every since their talk in the store. Harper huffed and rolled her window up cutting on the air conditioner.

"Just say it already." Harper growled.

Jess looked at her wide eyed and frowned shifting in her seat. "I think you should let me meet this guy Harper."

When Harper didn't say anything Jessica turned in her seat facing her and frowned. "You're covered in bruises and don't think I didn't see your neck awhile back. It looked like someone choked you."

"And you think your a better judge of character than me?" Not looking away from the road.

"If not me then let Mac meet him. He's a guy he would be able to get a better read on him than me anyways. Maybe if he sees Mac he'll stop whatever he's doing." Jess reasoned.

Harper tried to hide her smile and failed miserably. She cut her eyes to the completely clueless girl next to her and shifted in her seat feeling the bruising pain from Mac.

"If you don't say something to him about it I will." Jess warned.

Harper cut her eyes over to her and smiled, "You think he'll listen to you?"

"When it comes to you, yes. You're the only girl I've seen that has been his friend."

Harper schooled her face and raised an eyebrow at her, "Whatever. I'll talk to him."

Jess nodded grinning at her, "Doesn't Eric work with Mac?"

Harper huffed, "Yes."

"I bet he's asking Mac all about you."

Harper remained quiet and pushed on the gas harder wanting out the vehicle with her. She originally thought living with her friend wouldn't be that bad but was finding out quick that it was trying on her patience. Not only was she loud and obnoxious something Harper could handle in small doses, she was pushy and nosy.

"We should go play pool or something before you disappear on me again." Jess smiled at her.

"I don't like going there." Harper sighed.

"Why?"

Harper shrugged not wanting to talk about Walter and the fact that she had burnt down his shit. She was curious as to why the man had never attempted anything against her, she was guessing keeping Mac calm had something to do with it. Mac had never said anything to her about any of it but she knew they had words.

"You aren't getting out of hanging out with me, I never see you till you come limping your way through the house the next morning." Jess laughed.

"Fine."

Dropping their stuff Harper growled as Jess started cleaning herself up like she was going on a fuckin' date. They were going to Walter's fuckin' bar there was no reason to get that cleaned up to go there. Running her fingers through her tangled hair she left her mind drift to Mac and what he would say if he knew that Eric was sniffing around. She knew that he'd kill the boy he'd show that much with Blake. She swallowed and switched her thoughts to something else once she felt herself flush with want.

Walking into her room she flopped on the bed and frowned. It smelled like her and only her, there was no Mac here to soothe her frayed nerves. No calming smell to swirl around her in that intoxicating way that Mac always did. Setting up she sneered at her bed and pushed off of it and walked back out into the living room.

"You aren't gonna change?"

"Why the hell would I?" Harper questioned harsher than she intended.

Jess raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything instead walked out the door leaving Harper to follow after her. Harper walked outside and seen Jess already inside her won car waiting on her. Good she didn't feel like fuckin' driving. She wasn't her personal fuckin' taxi.

Pulling in her eyes went to the garage across the way and she seen people moving around just inside. She closed her eyes and looked towards the bar hoping Walter didn't try anything with her while Mac wasn't around. Mac was right she had done something really fuckin' stupid.

Stepping out of the car and letting the door slam shut heavily she heard loud laughter from the garage and fought not to turn when recognized it. Mac was having a good day apparently. Hopefully he stayed that way when she seen him later she didn't think she could take another one of his punishments while she was so bruised. She would definitely cry and that wasn't something she was willing to do. It wasn't about being stubborn, it was hat she was scared that if she cried from it he would think she couldn't take him and get rid of her. Therein lied the problem she needed Mac but wasn't so sure he needed her.

Walking through the door she felt the second Walter's eyes landed on her and fought the grimace that wanted to spread across her face. If she was going to be with Mac she needed to get use to his slimy father and his leering all knowing eyes. She cut her eyes to him and he smiled and inclined his head at her in a come here motion, something she had seen him to Mac dozens of times.

"I think Walter wants you." Jess laughed look for a table.

"I'll be back, get us a table and rack the balls."

Harper walked towards him and Walter walked to the furthest end of the bar away from any patrons. He didn't look hostile, in fact he looked down right happy to see her and that made her more nervous than if he had been glaring at her.

"Haven't seen you in awhile." Walter smiled pulling a beer from the cooler and sliding it to her.

She raised an eyebrow looking down at the beer and then back to him.

"Calm down sweetheart, just want to talk to you." Walter smiled wiping down the bar.

Harper accepted the beer for what it was and took a sip, "What do you need Walter, I know you don't like me."

"That's where your wrong. You kept him here." Walter laughed at her.

Harper shook her head at him, "I didn't have shit to do with him staying."

Walter looked at her like she was stupid but didn't say anything grabbing a pitcher and feeling it as a man made his way towards them. Walter slid it to him nodding his head in greeting. He watched the man walk back to his seat before he brought his eyes back to her.

"You're the one who cleaned him up aren't you?" There was a challenge in his voice.

Harper felt growl rumble in her chest that not only shocker her but Walter as well if the widening of his eyes gave any indication. "What kind of goddamn father does that fuckin' shit!" She snapped her voice barely contained.

She seen the look Mac had in his eyes when he was looking down at Blake burn through Walter's eyes as he looked at her. She felt the need to back away from him but she'd be goddamned if she'd give him the satisfaction. Instead she stepped closer to the bar and leaned on it towards him.

"Mac isn't a little boy who needs his fuckin' daddy holding his hand and shadowing him. Learn to let the fuck go." She hissed.

"I see why he hasn't killed you, yet." A soothing smile was in place over the rage she knew was boiling below the surface.

Harper smiled at him, "Don't claim to know shit about me or him."

Turning on her heel she stormed across the bar away from him trying to get her emotions in check before Jessica started questioning her about it. She looked at the clock and knew Mac would be off work soon. Maybe he'd come in here and she could get away from everyone. She needed him.

"How the hell did you get a beer being under age?" Jessica questioned.

Harper looked down at the bottle in her head and brought it back to her lips and took a large drink. She shrugged and set her bottle down grabbing a pool stick and taking first shot.

"I tried to get beer here and he straight shut me down after he carded me." she whined.

Sinking shot after shot she lost herself in the game not paying attention to the eyes she felt sliding along her body. She even blocked Walter out and his barely disguised glare pinned to her. She felt herself loosen up all the while feeling the ache Mac always left behind, it was comforting to her. She lost track of time and how many games they had played.

She looked up when she heard a sharp intake of breath. Looking at her friend she laughed at her flushed face and shook her head leaning back over the table to take the shot.

"He shouldn't be able to look like that." Jess whispered.

Harper looked at her for a minute before turning and looking over her shoulder while bent over the table. She zeroed in on Mac instantly and felt her breath rattle out of her chest watching him. He was smirking talking to his boss Frank as the older man clapped him on the back. He wasn't looking her at her so she took a minute to look him over. He was standing with his work coveralls hanging loose around his hips with just a wife beater covering him, but the sweat slick material was doing little to even manage that.

As if sensing her eyes his snapped to hers as he was handed a beer from his father. Mac took a long pull never looking away while he nodded to what the older man was saying to him. She sucked in breath feeling her thighs already tensing she rubbed them together wanting to relieve the ache he was causing. He lowered the bottle and smirked seeing what she was doing and tilted his head licking his lips.

Walter gaining his attention released her from the burning blue depths and she looked forward and took her shot standing up quickly and moving to where he wasn't behind her anymore. She looked at her friend and elbowed her, "Quit eye fuckin' him and take the shot."

Jess blushed and looked at her, "Do you blame me? Look at him." She laughed sweetly.

Harper gritted her teeth and looked back over seeing Walter watching her as he spoke to his son. She knew Mac had shit worked out to get Walter back for what he done but she knew he had serious anger issues. She couldn't fathom where the hell the strength came from for him not to kill Walter already.

When Jessica slid up next to her as she took her shot she leaned down to talk to her, "Are you going to tell him or should I?"

Harper started to open her mouth but felt a warm hand slide across her bruised ass and down between her thighs. Harper tensed up getting ready to tear someone a new one, "Tell me what?" A dark chuckle washed over both of them causing both girls to jump.

"I'm getting a fuckin' bell for you." Harper huffed.

Mac looked at her and she flushed knowing it was him that had felt her up. He raised an eyebrow at her but she shook her head at him. He growled at her a sneer crossing his face.

"Tell me what?" He looked at Jessica pinning her with his fiery blue gaze. His voice was harsh as he glared down at the younger girl, "Well?"

She flushed and shifted on her feet not use to Mac speaking to her at all. She coughed clearing her throat and looking at Harper with panic in her eyes. Harper grinned at her, good she needed to learn she couldn't handle him. And if the gentle way he was looking at her was scaring her then she needed to back the fuck off.

"I'll tell you about it later Mac. Quit scaring her." Harper grinned at him.

Mac looked at her for a minute and turned around walking back to the bar grabbing another beer. Walter grabbed his wrist holding him there speaking low to him. Mac's eyes went to her before they snapped back onto his dads. She seen Walter release his hold on him as Mac widened his stance. She knew him well enough to know that his words could cut you deeper than any knife he wielded and smirked knowing he turned it on Walter.

"How can you talk to him when he looks like that all the time? He always looks so mad." Jess whispered.

"He is always mad." She laughed looking at her friend.

"Are you really going to tell him or did you lie?" Jess challenged.

"I have to now asshole, he heard you." She snapped.

Harper set back sipping her drink laughing as Jess kept missing her shots to nervous with Mac being in the bar to be able to focus. She looked up at the sound of the bar doors open and grimaced. Fuckin' Eric.

He seen her and started walking towards her immediately a ready smile in place and she felt a scowl slid into place on her face. She cut her eyes to Mac and seen him looking at his father. Walter was looking at her though and he was smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Hey Harper, Jess let you know I stopped by?" Eric greeted.

"Yes."

He kept smiling unaware of her animosity towards him and the growing tension coming from Walter. She cut her eyes back over and seen Walter leaning towards him as he motioned to her and Mac turned his head. His eyes met hers and he bared his teeth looking at Eric.

"What you been into?" Eric asked looking at her feet spread out on the bench seat she was occupying.

She ignored his look and looked up at the whistle from across the bar. Her food she had ordered was setting on the bar with Walter smiling at her. Mac wasn't standing there anymore and she sighed pulling herself up from her seat.

"Jess you want anything?"

Jess looked towards the bar and back at her, "Grab me something to drink. Walter is a lot nicer to you than me."

Harper huffed at her and moved off not glancing at Eric as he trailed after her. Walter nodded at her his earlier ire gone from his eyes and she knew that was due to Mac. Something about his son cooled him off real quick now days.

Walter slid two beers across to her as she grabbed her food and he nodded at her. His eyes looking past her to Eric and she seen them harden. He might not personally like her and he might be at odds with his hair-trigger of a son. But she seen it in his eyes the possessiveness that Mac himself had and knew that Walter himself would kill Eric over her if he done something. She raised an eyebrow at him in question and the look he was giving.

"Mac will be back in just a minute." She heard the warning and was hoping Eric did too.

She nodded thanks to him and took her stuff side stepping Eric and not looking at him. She didn't want to cause anything to happen. Mac lusted after blood and she didn't want him to get caught.

She set back down in her booth eating her food not looking at anyone. She didn't want to draw attention to her while she ate she wanted to leave but knew Jess would fight her on it.

She looked up feeling a shift in the air around her just as Mac's scent hit her and she smiled. He didn't speak and she shifted her leg from the bench seat giving him room to set next to her. They were in the furthest corner from everyone else in the booth as they watched Jess shoot pool.

"You gonna tell me what the fuck she was talking about?" His voice was low.

Harper finished chewing her food and took a drink of her own beer and smiled at him, "She wanted to know about some bruises she seen on me."

Mac turned his head and looked at her his eyes sliding over her body and lingering on every place she knew he had marked and bruised her. Her skin broke out on goosebumps under his heated gaze and he chuckled.

"What one did she see?" There was a undercurrent to his voice. He sounded proud.

"She seen the ones around my hips and the bite mark on my thigh. She couldn't make out what it was before I got my clothes on." Her voice was low as well.

She jumped when she felt his hand on her thigh and he tightened his grip on her. He wasn't looking at her but casually drinking his beer and leaning back in his seat. His grip was still tight as he slid his hand between her thighs and she sucked in breath.

Mac licked his lips ridding them of beer foam and looked over at her as her breathing deepened. He slid his hand against her aching pussy and she jerked from the contact and his hand went back to her bare thigh. She looked up seeing Eric slide into the booth followed by Jess in front of them.

Eric smiled at her and she just nodded at him feeling Mac's hand slide further up in her shorts shifting her panties to the side. Sliding his fingers through her slick folds she heard his growl as he teased her. She was trying to control her breathing as they sat and talked around her.

"Did Frank say if those parts would be in tomorrow?" Eric questioned.

Mac sipped his beer still assaulting her under the table, "First thing in the morning. Means don't be fuckin' late."

Eric paled slightly and nodded at him, "I'll be there."

Feeling heat pool more and flood his hand at his harsh tone Mac looked over at her and smirked sinking two thick fingers into her his thumb teasing her clit. He sped his motions up still not giving away what was going on under the table. He was cool, calm, and collected. She dropped her hand to her lap sinking her nails into his wrist and she felt his forearm tense under her fingers. She didn't retract her nails only making them bite into him harsher.

"Harper, you want another beer?" Eric questioned. "You Mac?"

Mac tipped his back killing it and nodded at him as Harper fought through her panting breaths. "Ye-yeah."

Jess slid from the booth motioning towards the bathroom as they both walked away. She released a breath and spread her legs wider for him and Mac leaned towards her, "I will fuck you anytime I fuckin want any way I want until you scream it out, little whore" His fingers pinched her clit and she gave a breathy moan. "All of you, all your holes are owned by me." His eyes cut to Eric before coming back to hers.

Nodding her head frantically at him, "Yours. Only yours."

"Are you gonna cum for me?" His voice was a low growl that burned like whiskey.

Spreading her legs wider he raked his fingers down her inner wall in a come hither motion setting off her orgasm. Her mouth dropped open and she jerked against his hand clinching down on his still brutal fingers. His hand came up and clamped over her mouth silencing her moans, she locked eyes with him as she rode out her orgasm fucking herself on his fingers.

When she stopped moving against him he pulled his hand from her pants, his hand went to his mouth as he adjusted the front his pants. He growled around his fingers and she felt herself already aching for him again. Mac looked at her licking her from his fingers and smirked.

Leaning towards her again his breath brushed against her face and she smelled herself on his tongue. His mouth brushed her ear, "I want to fuckin' tear you apart." His voice was dangerous.

A moan slipped past her lips at his words and he pulled back setting back in his seat just as Eric turned towards them. Harper took in a shaky breath and let her leg rub Mac's thigh and his hand slid to where his bite mark and his fingers traced it absentmindedly. Mac put up a lot of red flags and she had a lot of long nights with him but she craved them, she needed them.

Mac looked over at her and his eyes said run but all she could do was smile at him. Things were a mess right now but it's alright. She didn't know in reality how long Mac would be content with her the way things were. Walter's word from earlier burned through her head, _"I see why he hasn't killed you, yet." _She didn't know if this was for two weeks, two months, or two years she wasn't going to try to even guess where his mind was on their odd relationship. Mac would keep her around till the price became to high. Regardless she was sticking with it.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm not dead like a lot of pm's I've been getting have asked. I assure you I'm fine. I just have a lot going on right now. I've been out of the state for awhile and I have some family in the ICU, I've been busy. I'll be out of the state again next week for a few days so with as many stories as I have going and some that aren't even posted yet things are bit slower.**

**Rest assured I haven't abandoned Mac or the Canyons. I love them to much to do that.**

**Without further ado...**

Mac swiped the grease rag across his forehead listening to the Frank rattle off everything that needed to be done while he was gone. He knew all this shit but the old bastard felt the need to tell him a dozen times before he'd feel settled. Nodding along at the proper times not really listening in the least bit he watched Eric walk around the shop. His eyes cold and calculating taking in the boys smaller form and youthful arrogance and ignorance.

"Now Mac I'll be gone a week maybe more, but if it's more how can I get ahold of ya to let ya know?" Frank rubbed his chin.

Mac let his eyes come back to Franks as he rattled off his cell phone number. Not many people had it at all and even less knew he had one at all.

Frank clapped him on his back smiling, "Take care Mac."

Mac nodded and started getting his shit together to be able to leave. The day was done and the sun had tried it's fucking hardest to cook the life out of him from the beginning. Walking out the door he pulled the shop keys from his pocket and looked out across the parking lot his eyes landing on the Luna Mesa. He watched people walk back and forth talking and laughing and shook his head at them all.

Turning back to the shop he looked in and seen Eric still just walking around. "Hurry the fuck up!" Mac barked loudly through the shop, his voice echoing around Eric.

Eric looked at him wide-eyed and walked straight for the door leaving his shit where it was at. Sliding out the door past Mac he gave him a strained smile walking towards his vehicle. Mac locked up and started towards his truck not bothering to speak to Eric.

"Is that Harper's jeep?"

Mac turned his head in the direction Eric was looking and watched Harper jump from her vehicle walking towards the bar. Walking to his truck he ignored Eric and climbed in about the time his phone went of. Growling he jerked it out in the cab as he rolled his window down. Jerking the front of his coveralls opened he looked at his missed calls, he had three. Walter, Harper, and Walter again...what the fuck did they both need that they would call he started his truck and backed out wanting nothing more than to stand in the cold spray of his shower and forget the fucking world for now.

**redcanyon**

Harper jumped from her jeep walking towards the bar wishing Jess had waited outside for her. Why Jess didn't just have whoever she was out with drop her off at the apartment instead in town for her to come and pick up. It was just fuckin' annoying. She gritted her teeth and wiped the scowl off her face knowing her bad mood was more than just Jess.

"Well if it isn't Harper...gracing us with her presence."

Harper stopped walking and turned her head seeing Walter leaning against the banisters and Devon standing below him. She scowled and started walking again ignoring Devon altogether. Walter nodded at her in greeting but offered no words to her.

"You think your too good to speak to me but you'll talk to Mac's piece of shit ass?" Devon snapped stepping in her way.

Harper eyed him and let a smile spread across her face, "Mac doesn't need to speak to rope a girl in."

Devon growled, "Bullshit. That's fuckin' bullshit."

"Take it for what it is, think what the fuck you want. Either goddamn way I don't rightly give a fuck what you think or want." Harper hissed.

Side stepping him she went to walk by as Devon's hand flashed out and grabbed her jerking her back and causing her to stumble. It went in slow motion for her, everything did. She seen Devon's smiling face and Walter's panicked one as he jumped up moving towards her. She hit hard on her back and all the air she thought she owned vacated her body.

She tried to set up and gasped for breath just laying her head back down. Devon appeared in her vision speaking but she couldn't make out what he was saying. She felt a hand on the skin of her stomach teasing around the waist of her jeans. She closed her eyes blinking away the pain and opened them again to see Walter looming over Devon his face a pale shadow in the sun's light.

Devon was jerked from her view and Walter appeared his face concerned, "Harper speak."

Walter set her up forcing her to set still as he checked her over. She wasn't use to him showing concern for her and it was freaking her out worse than Devon slinging her to the ground. She heard the distinct sound of Mac's truck and felt calm wash over her erasing the panic settling over her.

"The bitch shouldn't have opened her mouth." Devon snapped walking back towards her.

Walter was up in a flash advancing on his son as she got to her feet. She watched on as she wrapped her arms around herself forgetting briefly that Mac was here now. She had never seen or heard Walter like this with Devon, you'd be hard pressed to find a time he ever lost his temper with the boy.

Walter grabbed him by the throat dragging him towards her and she seen fear in Devon's eyes. He didn't think Walter would react like this, he hadn't planned on a bad reaction from his father over her.

"You run your cocksucker to anyone here you want. But know something boy, her," Walter gestured to her briefly as his eyes went over her shoulder, "You so much as lay a hand on her I wont be the one looking for you." His voice had dropped low and drawling.

She heard the heavy boots and let out a breath Devon's eyes still on her hard and burning. He growled but didn't fight against his father's grip knowing better than to do that. He wasn't Mac and they both knew that. Had Walter tried to advance on Mac that way things would have went different. Mac also wasn't stupid enough to put his hands on a woman in public.

"What the fuck does she matter?" He wheezed through his father's grip.

She felt the heat radiating off his body and felt his hand lightly brush her hair to the side as a deep growl sounded in his chest. She knew her clothes were likely covered in the dust from the parking lot and knew that was what he seen on her. She kept her mouth shut and held still knowing he'd quit when his inspection was over.

Walter released his throat and leaned towards Devon his eyes flicking to Mac. She watched with satisfaction as Devon's face started to pale looking at Mac standing there when the man wasn't even focused on him yet. Both men went to open their mouth when Mac growled again.

She sucked in a breath feeling his hand sliding up her bare back, "What the fuck happened to you?"

Harper let out a slow breath feeling her ribs ache with each action. When she didn't answer Mac's hand left her body and he stepped to the side looking at her and then Walter and Devon. Devon was rubbing his throat trying to soothe it against Walter's assault. Walter looked calm meeting his son's gaze head on before his eyes went to her.

"Answer me, now." Mac snapped at her. There was air of finality that accompanied his quickly growing temper that had both men shifting away from him.

"I fell."

Mac raised an eyebrow at her in disbelief but didn't say anything to her. She could see it in his face that he knew she was lying to him and she swallowed harshly past the bile. She closed her eyes rubbing her sides trying to soothe the ache that was there. She opened her eyes when the door banged open and Jess stepped out.

She started to smile when she seen her face, instead she kept quiet seeing her friend fired up. She stormed right past her and right for the men. Harper watched her not sure what was going on when a resounding crack of a slap echoed around the parking lot. She watched as Devon's head rocked to the side.

"IF YOU EVER LAY YOUR HANDS ON HER AGAIN SO HELP ME GOD!" She screeched at him, "Who the hell do you think you are!?"

Mac's eyes went to hers and she seen the question there. She nodded briefly and watched his face turn to stone and his eyes darken. He clinched his jaw and she knew he was fighting against his nature right there.

"Get back you crazy bitch!" He barked.

"Oh you don't want nothing to do with a girl that will fight back? Oh fuck you!" She slapped him again hard enough to rock his head back.

Walter stepped between them, "It'll be handle Jessica. You're ride is here, I suggest you get her home now."

Harper went to speak when Mac silenced her with a look. She swallowed at the hell she seen in his eyes and backed away from them slowly and went back to her jeep. She looked over her shoulder just as she got to her jeep and seen Mac advancing on both men. His posture was rigid and threatening.

**redcanyon**

Mac's eyes flashed straight to Devon as soon as Harper started back away. Devon swallowed hard swiping his hand across his busted lip as he backed away from him and behind Walter some. He lost his fuckin' mind if he thought Walter could save him. He'd kill them both.

"What the fuck happened?" Mac growled walking towards them.

"It was a misunderstanding." Walter placated.

"A misunderstanding? One where she ended up on her back?" Mac snapped loudly baring his teeth.

Devon laughed, "IF she's your bitch like Walter seems to think then you aint got her trained good. Bitch shouldn't run her fuckin' mouth to men."

Walter's eyes left him and went to his younger son. Mac smiled in satisfaction when Walter stepped away from him and Devon sputtered his hands flailing about as he barked at his dad.

Mac grabbed him by his throat and lifted him off the ground, "I so much as hear of you looking her way again I'll gut you and leave you for your little fuckin' sister to find." Devon struggled against him to no avail, "Who will be there to watch over Reggie then?" Mac leered at him.

Mac released his hold on him letting him hit the ground hard. Looking at Walter he snarled spitting to the side, "I seen enough to know that you stood by long enough to let that shit happen. "

"I stood by when they were both just speaking. Didn't think he was stupid enough to put his hands on her." Walter sighed looking down at his son on the ground. "It wont happen again."

Mac watched Devon lift him self from the ground shakily and smiled. He didn't give a fuck what the time frame was for the shit he wanted to do. He was kicking shit into motion soon, Devon crossed the motherfucking line. If she was bruised...marked in any way he'd ruin him. Devon looked at him his face mock innocence and he smiled behind Walter's back.

"You shouldn't threaten people Mac. You aint got the balls to carry that shit out. Harper might believe that shit and think your some kind of hardass but me...me and Walter know the truth. You're just a pussy."

Mac looked at him for a moment feeling a sinister smile splash across his face as loud riotous laughter bubbled up out of his throat. He laughed so hard his sides and chest started to ache and he thumped himself on the chest some when he started to choke.

Devon's face was just making his laughter worse as was Walter's. Both had stunned looks on their faces like he was loosing his mind right there in front of them. Smile still in place he pulled his keeps out and gave them a practiced flip, "Is that what you think Walter? You agree with this dumb son of a bitch?"

Walter's smile matched his own, "I didn't raise no goddamned pussy."

Mac scoffed at his words, "How the fuck do explain that goddamn sorry bastard?" Nodding his head to Devon.

Both men talking as if he wasn't even there, "His mother raised his ass."

Mac barked out a laugh letting his eyes fall on Devon's scowling form. Walter made his way into the bar when Devon turned to follow him Mac grabbed the back of his shirt holding him in place. Devon looked at him and his face dropped.

"I thought this was settled?" He had lost all his bravado with Walter gone.

Mac sneered at him, "Your goddamn daddy aint always gonna be there." He circled around Devon and grabbed him by the back of his neck, "You fuck with what is mine little boy and I'll destroy everything you ever loved around you."

"Is that a threat? You know he wont let you." Devon forced out.

Mac stepped back around in front of him looking down at him, "It's a fuckin' guarantee. I don't answer to Walter."

Devon scowled at him but both looked towards the door when Walter stepped out looking at them. His eyes went between the too and Mac let the tension drain form his body watching with satisfaction as Walter's eyes hardened looking at Devon. Devon seen it too and looked over at Mac seeing his relaxed posture.

"You got him fooled but I know what you are." Devon spoke low.

Mac smiled at him, "Tell me Devon what do you think I am? You don't think I have any balls, you don't think I could kill anyone, and you don't think I'd go against what Walter wants..." Devon nodded with each word. Mac felt his smile turn into something else, "Then why the fuck are you so scared? I can smell it on you."

Devon growled, "Fuck you."

"DEVON!" Walter barked.

Both looked to the porch, "Quit trying to start a fight that you aint gonna win boy. I aint in the mood to clean ya ass up."

Devon's face flushed red looking at his older and bigger brother as he moved away from him. Mac gave him a snort and turned towards his truck leaving them both behind. Climbing in the cab of his truck he pulled a cigarette from his pack watching Walter make his way towards him his face set.

Walter stepped next to his open door, "He didn't mean to knock her to the ground."

Mac didn't look at him but registered that his dad was leery to get to close to him. Mac lit his cigarette not saying anything but watching Devon on the porch clearly pissed that Walter was over here. Devon had always been the favorite and clearly still was. Otherwise Walter would have never swallowed his pride to come to Mac about this.

Blowing out a cloud of smoke and looked at Walter, "You here to ask me not to hurt you baby?"

"You're going to accept eventually that is your brother!" Walter snapped. "Family don't do shit like your thinking to each other."

Mac barked out a laugh, "I'll accept him just as soon as you make it public knowledge you were railing his bitch of a mother. And don't talk to me about what family does to each seeing as how you shot your own goddamn son." Mac snapped. He pulled in another deep lungful of smoke and closed his eyes briefly, "Something you should never do though Walter...Never assume you know what I'm thinking."

Walter growled and slammed Mac truck door causing him let out a chuckle, "Your too much like your goddamn mother."

Mac looked at him, "That's where your wrong...I survived you."


	19. Chapter 19

**I was originally writing this a different way...it was going a very dark path. Yet after a huge fangirl moment today that may or may not have given me a slight heart attack I'm in a amazing mood. I've decided to scrap that darkness for this instead. I'll save Mac's wrath and rage for someone else and let him carve them up like a turkey in another chapter. You all get to enjoy this.**

Harper let Jess drive not wanting to feel the push and pull on her ribs. She was terrified she might have a broken one from hitting so hard. She wasn't a religious person at all, God never done shit for her so why call on him? Yet she found herself praying that she didn't have any busted ribs or that she was marked.

Pulling up at her apartment she left the vehicle before Jess even had it switched off making her way for the door. She ignored Eric as he spoke to her and walked straight to the door waiting on Jess to come and unlock it for her. She let her mind race knowing that she had fucked up when she lied right to his face. Mac didn't ask a lot of her but for her to never lie. He had made it clear exactly what would happen if she did. She felt the burn across her ass from his belt as if it had just happened to her right then.

Jess was looking at her as she unlocked the door handing her the keys after it was unlocked. "Are you going to say anything right now?"

Harper looked at her, "What do you want me to say?"

"How about why the hell you didn't take his head off right there?!" She snapped.

Harper laughed, "What the hell was I supposed to do from the ground Jess?" She snapped back.

"Pick your fucking ass up and do something about it!" Jess shrieked, "Do something! Anything! Instead you set there looking at him wide-eyed!"

Harper whirled around glaring at her, "If you were so goddamned concerned then answer me something!"

Jess stepped back from her not expecting her reaction and anger to be directed at her. Harper walked towards her feeling her anger burn through her thickly.

"Why the fuck didn't you walk out right when it happened? Huh! Why wait till Mac was standing there till you walked for your fuckin' ass out that door?" Harper hissed, "If you want to fuck him then don't use me as a goddamned excuse to try to get close to him."

Storming through the apartment and into her room she whipped her t-shirt over her head in search a new one. Her anger burned through her erasing the ache she felt in her ribs as she rummaged for her shirt. Huffing she slammed the drawers and unbuckled her pants shoving them down her hips as she kicked her boots across the room. They thudded hard against the wall as she flung herself on the bed in nothing more than her bra and panties.

She hadn't seen Mac in a couple days and of course the day she would see him everything went to shit. Fuckin' hell in a hand basket it was that shit turned into. She knew why she had lied to him but it didn't matter. Mac was going to be livid, she didn't know if there was any coming back from that for him. He had warned her and she knew better.

Closing her eyes she buried her face in her pillow letting her emotions rip through her. Her chest heaved and ached with each shudder of her tears. The thought of making Mac so mad that he was finished with her scared her more than any other thought. Even though she knew things could and would in one of two ways...she was more scared of losing him.

She tuned Jess out completely hearing her move around out in the apartment, even tuned out her stupid fucking voice that kept droning on as if someone actually wanted to hear what she said. Stupid cunt, Mac was right about her one hundred percent. Mac was always right though when it came to shit that she was to blind to see. She was going to start looking for her own place. She needed away from Jess before she brained the bitch.

She didn't turn at the sound of her door opening. "Get the fuck out!" She snapped. Couldn't she give her five goddamn minutes to herself?

"Go fuck yourself." A deep voice snapped back.

Harper head whipped around so fast her vision blurred and she winced in pain. Mac was leaning against the door as it was shut and just looking at her. His face was locked down and she couldn't get a read on his mood. Mac never hid his mood around her or what he was thinking and the fact that he was had her heart speeding up to a painful rhythm.

He was making no move to come closer to her, his posture was still rigid. He was pissed. She could tell that much about him just from how his shoulders were set and his jaw. She met his eyes briefly before looking away and setting up on her bed. She felt the need to cover herself for the first time ever around him. She felt open and exposed like a raw nerve.

When she looked back at him his eyebrow was raised as he took in her appearance. "Lose ya clothes?" His voice was taunting.

Harper looked down at her body and smiled, "Kind of."

Mac snorted, "Get dressed."

She looked up at the tone of his voice and eyed him. He was still standing in the same place and his face was closed off to her. Even his eyes were locked down. "I'm rather comfortable the way I am." She shrugged holding back the wince.

Mac's blazed for a second before that shield snapped back in place. She swallowed at the intensity she had got a glimpse of and looked at him again.

"Is that what we're doing today?" He questioned leaning casually against the wall and crossing his feet at the ankles. His arms came up to cross over his chest and his hands slid under his arms his thumbs hooking just at his arm pits.

"Doing what?" She asked.

"Pissing me the fuck off." He snapped his voice hard.

Harper stood up wanting to calm him before he lost his shit in her apartment and in front of Jess or where she could hear. She should have listened to him when he told her to get dressed the first time. Walking towards him not sure how he was going to react she reached up and let her hand set against the column of his throat. He didn't move away from her but he made no move towards her either. She would take what she could get.

She looked up meeting his eyes, "I'm sorry." She murmured.

"Don't make me tell you again." His voice held a warning. She could hear the barely contained anger.

She nodded and let her hand drop as he pulled the door back open and moved to leave her room. Grabbing his arm she looked past him seeing Jess in the living room. She growled and looked at him, "I know your mad at me but I need a favor..."

Mac raised an eyebrow and moved back towards her when she pulled on his arm and let the door shut back. She hadn't stepped back when she pulled him and they were now chest to chest. She had to crane her had back to look at him. He was looking down at her his eyes taking in her body with heated sweeps of his too blue eyes.

"If I don't get out of here I'm going to kill her..." Harper huffed at the amusement she seen immediately take over his face. "I'm fuckin' serious Mac. I'm starting to fantasize about it."

He let his head fall back and a bark of a laugh roll out of him. When his eyes came back to hers they were darkened dangerously which in turn made her own body heat up and come to attention. She took a deep breath and felt his scent start to calm her nerves as he took her in again.

Mac shifted them around to where she was pinned to the wall. His leg came between her thighs and against her pussy as he nudged her legs further apart. The rough material of his coveralls teased against her through the softness of her panties. "Tell me Harper, what do you need?" His voice was low.

Harper sucked in a breath at his loaded question and closed her eyes shamelessly grinding herself against his thigh. His hand came up grabbing her throat and locking her back against the wall. He leaned forward his nose running up the length of her throat breathing her in a growl racing across her skin with his breath.

Mac nipped her throat harshly, "Answer me."

Harper grabbed for him and pulled his mouth to her own in a rough kiss. Mac went easy enough but took control immediately his hand sliding down to her ass and lifting her with ease. Her legs wound around his waist and she rolled her hips against him all pain in her ribs forgotten. Mac was invading all her senses and taking over her body.

Harper let her hand slide down his chest and into his boxers not bothering to tease him at all knowing that it would just piss him off. Gripping him firmly he grunted into the kiss and bit her lip roughly drawing blood from her. When he pulled back and looked at her she whimpered rolling her hips into him harder hoping he would give her what she wanted.

His hand left her ass and jerked her underwear to the side not bothering to take them off her. Harper moved quickly pulling him from his clothes and he was in her in a second. Growling he tightened his grip on her throat not looking away from her eyes as he worked his body against hers.

"Hold on Harper." He breathed deeply.

Her arms went around his neck anchoring herself to him and he stepped back from the wall. Her weight was supported in her arms and she dropped down on him harshly causing him to groan and her wince. He walked them backwards and set heavily on her bed as his hand fisted in her hair. Pulling her head back to expose her throat he buried his face there biting down on a new spot marking her all over again.

His hand left her throat and slapped her ass hard, "Ride it out." He commanded.

Not needing further prompting she raised herself on her knees and set a pace, something Mac never allowed. Moaning at each contact of his teeth she ground her hips into him harder and forcing herself to take more of him than she normally could. She didn't care how bad she was hurting herself and how much she was going to regret it later. She needed to be reminded that she was his and only his. He needed to be reminded.

"I'm yours Mac." She moaned.

He groaned against her throat thrusting up and meeting her over and over as she took more and more. Releasing her hair he dropped back on the bed pulling her down with him their hot breath mixing. Harper planted her hands next to him not missing a beat. His feet were still planted on the ground giving him leverage and each of his thrust were hard and deep lifting her own knees from the bed.

Setting up quickly and arching her back she circled her hips down into him as she lifted herself. Mac's armed crossed behind his head as he watched her above him. She smiled down at him each time his hips lifted into hers causing her clinch around him. Mac growled watching her hands slide down her body to where they were so intimately connected. He raised up quickly on his elbows watching her work herself.

She felt the first flutters of her orgasm start low in her pelvis and her hips stuttered against his letting him do the rest of the work. She bit her lip her thighs trembling as the ache reached a fever pitch just as her back started to arch Mac raised the rest of the way up flipping them quickly. His hand clamped down on her throat cutting off her oxygen.

"Mine." He growled thrusting into her hard enough to jar her body.

Her eyes watered knowing he was intentionally being rough with her but not able to get mad at him. Mac released her throat as soon as he felt her clinch around him and she arched off the bed her mouth opening in a silent scream and her eyes slamming shut. She felt the weight of Mac's body leave her as she was jerked down the bed to the edge.

As soon as her eyes opened and she met his eyes he slammed back into her and lifted her legs over his shoulder his feet planted on the ground. Harper watched him like she was never able to before. Her eyes roamed over his sweat covered torso down to his stomach. She watched the muscles roll and move with each earth shattering thrust he delivered to her. He was a work of goddamned art.

As soon as her eyes came back to his she seen it and swallowed bracing herself for it. His hand flashed out and cracked across her breast just as he grabbed her and flipped her on her stomach. She looked over her shoulder lifting her hips for him mewling and letting her hips sway. His breathing deepened and he snarled at her.

His weight came back down on her his arms going down on each side of her. His mouth was next to her ear and his heavy breath met her over sensitive skin much like the heavy beat of his heart.

"Don't ever lie to me again Harper." He growled bring his arm around her throat and pulling her back.

His thrust were more controlled and deep from this angle and she felt him tensing against her. Pushing herself back into him harder and spreading her legs more, "Yours."

He groaned deeply and bit into her shoulder spilling himself into her setting off her again. Both of them collapsed on the bed his weight comforting to her. His arm was still locked around her but she felt him getting ready to move. Tightening her grip on him and clinching her muscles against him, "Don't."

Mac chuckled against her throat and she felt his tongue slide against the bite mark. She felt the sting knowing he broke the skin again and she would carry another scar from him. She smiled turning her head to the side looking at him.

He lifted up anyways pulling himself from her. She heard him groan softly but didn't look at him knowing what he was seeing. He gripped her hips and rolled her over standing over her and looking down at her. She set up and looked down her own body. He had left new marks all over her. Her hips, thighs, and breast already had new hand prints forming on her pale skin.

She watched his hand slide through her folds even as he leaned over her pinning her again, "What did you need Harper?" His voice was low and husky, his anger spent for now.

His hand came up his fingers slipping into her mouth. She tasted him and the copper tang of blood as she cleaned his fingers off. Her eyes never left his and his breathing deepened.

"Let me stay with you till I find a new place." Harper pleaded.

Mac pulled her up to a setting position and eyed her, "What's your issue with her now?"

Harper stood up pulling clothes on not bothering with really getting cleaned up. Harper gave him a look that caused him to snort with laughter. "How about wanting to rip her fuckin' throat out every time she makes a noise?"

Mac hummed in the back of his throat watching her with dark eyes again, "So you feel like I do when she's around?"

Harper looked at him and smiled, "Exactly."

"Come on." Mac left her room saying no more.

Harper was hopping on one foot jerking on her boots watching him through her open door. Jess was smiling at him and gesturing with her hands her face flushed. She couldn't see Mac's face but knew by the set of his shoulders that he was relaxed enough to not be snapping at her right out. Slipping her other boot on she looked back at her bed and smiled at the disarray of the blankets. If she had to come back here tonight at least it would feel like home with Mac's scent there.

Stepping out into the hall she heard Mac's chuckle and held back a growl. Walking up behind him she let her hand glide across the broad expanse of his back.

"Oh I agree!" Jess exclaimed. Her eyes went to Harper and she plastered on a smile, "You feeling any better?"

Harper knew her well enough to know that she was just asking cause someone else was there. They were mad at each other and had Mac not been there she would have ignored her altogether.

"Fine."

Mac looked down at her and his eyes were taunting again as he took her appearance. Her hair was in rough shape considering she hadn't brushed it or even ran her fingers through it after he walked from her room, her clothes were dirty and mismatched.

Jess huffed, "Are you ribs still hurting?" She walked closer to her and her eyes widened at her appearance once she came fully into view. "Did you strip just to put on that?"

Mac's body shook with silent laughter and she glared at him before looking at Jess. "No I didn't. And I told you I was fine."

"You hit the ground hard, maybe you should get your ribs checked." Jess placated.

Mac raised an eyebrow at her, "Your ribs busted again?"

She looked up at him and seen genuine concern flicker through his eyes. She shrugged, "Not sure, they hurt though."

Mac nodded at her words clinching his jaw, "Come on."

"Harper I think you should get some rest." Jess scolded.

Before she could say anything Mac turned and looked at Jess, "Are you her fuckin' mother?"

Jess' eyes went to him, "No." Her voice meek. She wasn't use to Mac's full attention going to her.

"Then stop fuckin' acting like it." Mac snapped.

Harper smiled at her and walked by her without a word. Mac grabbed her arm and jerked his head at her room."If your going with me like you asked get your shit."

Harper grinned and hurried to her room grabbing up clothes quickly knowing he was annoyed and might slap the fuck out of Jessica if she didn't hurry. The thought alone made her want to linger hoping that he might shut her down.

****


	20. Chapter 20

Mac pulled up at his house and walked straight in and pulling his shirt over his head. He hissed as the cool air of the house met his sweaty skin cooling it down. He tossed his shirt onto the washer letting his coveralls fall in the same moment and kicked them in through there. It was the Friday and he had plans on being a fuckin' lazy ass and not doing anything considered work.

Mac walked into the his bathroom cutting on the shower to the hottest setting and watched as steamed boiled out of the room. Stepping into the water he hissed again at the contrast in temperatures. Ducking his head and letting the water pour over him he let it dull the noise in his head from earlier today.

He hadn't expected Harper to be sprawled out on her bed like she had been when he went there. Had she been dressed things would have likely went different for her as mad as he had been for her lying right to his face. He was still pissed off and knew he would be for awhile but seeing her laying there in her red thong sprawled looking helpless at him, had him hard before he even finished taking her in completely.

Mac turned his head at the sound of his door opening and soft foot steps in the hall. Harper was here. He figured she wouldn't be too far behind with as mad as she was at her friend. Couldn't say he blamed her though he had often set and thought of ways to shut that bitches mouth and kill her. Some of his ideas bordered on downright disturbing even for him but he wasn't going to deny he didn't already have plans set in motion for that cunt.

Mac looked to the side not lifting his head and seen her step into the bathroom through the fogged glass of the shower door. She was moving something and setting stuff around. She turned to walk out but came back a second later packing something else. Mac raised an eyebrow not sure what the fuck she was doing.

Pushing the shower door open not a bit bothered with his nudity or the water hitting his body and splashing out onto the floor he looked at her and what she was doing. He shook his head at her, "You look like shit."

She raised an eyebrow at him set the towels she had been packing down. "Fuck you very much."

Mac laughed and jerked the door back shut and started lathering up his 'd regret her bitchy comments later. He could hear her moving around but didn't really give a fuck that much what she was doing. Something that was a new feeling for him. He didn't like people in his space or even around him. Being at work alone around what little people there was a test of patience and control for him. Growling he stepped into the water letting it wash away the days filth.

But for him not to be bothered that she was in his house moving around unsupervised and it wasn't bothering him...was odd for him. He didn't feel one way or another about it. If it had been Walter or anyone else he would have already lost his shit on someone and put them on their ass.

Stepping out of the shower he picked up a towel walking towards his bedroom drying off as he went. Stepping through into his room he tossed his towel on the bed and jerked on a pair of clean boxers. His eyes swept the room taking in the made up bed and cleaned up room appearance of the room. He shook his head at her, he could always tell when she had been here. Bitch was always walking around picking up after him like he was a goddamn kid.

Mac walked down the hall as he righted his jeans not bothering buckling them not expecting that they'd be on that long to begin with. He stepped into the kitchen shaking his head at the obvious trail that Harper had carved through his place already. Grabbing a two bottles of water he walked back through the house not bothering to look for her. Dropping down on his bed he drank one bottle down before opening his window and letting the breeze blow through the room.

He felt like he was in a fog as he started waking up feeling the cool night air blowing over his bare chest. He shifted trying to let his self fall back into a dreamless sleep, wanting that abyss to claim him. Ears perking up at a sound through the house he lifted his head off his pillow and looked at the clock. It was eleven at night, goddamn.

Rolling over he set up and swung his legs over the bed rubbing his face and running his hands through his tossled hair. Groaning he stood up stretching his arms high above his head arching his back and smiling as he felt the pop it gave as he rolled his shoulders and neck. Turning he started from his room and down the hall. It was quiet through the house something that he actually wasn't expecting since Harper wasn't in bed.

Walking through the house he noticed that shit he had left scattered everywhere was straightened up and cleaned. Even his laundry was done up and folded setting neatly in stacks. That was something he never bothered with or even gave two fucks about. Rubbing his throat he looked around but still didn't see her, where the fuck was she?

Stepping into the dark living room soft even breathing met his ears as his eyes adjusted to the dark. Looking down at the couch as he silently made his way there he growled seeing her curled in on herself her arms wrapped around her legs. Bending down at the knees she didn't even stir at his presence next to her something that she had never done.

"Harper." His still sleep heavy voice sounding rougher than usual.

She just grunted and rolled on her back letting her arms fall to the sides. Mac huffed and looked at the clock again feeling fatigue set in again from being in the heat of the day all day long. Growling he slid his arms under her knees and pack and lifted her from the couch with ease. Her head lolled to the side ended up in the crook of his neck her soft breaths fanning across his bare torso.

Making his way back to his room her slight weight made him shake his head at her. She had lost weight since moving in with Jessica something she thought he hadn't noticed, but he did. He noticed everything even when he chose not to comment. Setting her down on the bed he stepped back and let his jeans and boxers drop.

Mac grabbed her ankles lifting her feet and pulling her boots off dropping them by his own. Quickly unsnapping her pants he worked them down her hips and off her sleek legs. Mac left the light on while he set down on the bed next to her, he needed to see for himself knowing she would play it off.

Grabbing her shirt he lifted her up slightly shaking his head as she slept through everything he was doing. Her shirt hit the floor leaving her in just her panties. His eyes trailed her body taking each his brands on her pale skin before he let his eyes go to her ribs. Mac growled seeing the bruises that were blossoming across her side that weren't from him.

Rolling her onto her stomach exposing her back to him he pulled in a heavy breath his nostrils flaring. He felt his control slipping looking down at the new bruises that hadn't even been there earlier when he had fucked her. His hand slid across her fragile ribs palpating much like he had done for her months ago. He growled feeling the damage done to her from Devon of all people.

Standing up he flipped the light off and climbed in the bed trying to reign his temper in before he walked the short distance to Devon's and carved a bleeding wound through his world while he had to watch. Harper's arm slid around his torso as she dragged herself across the bed to his side, her face immediately settling in the crook of his shoulder and neck.

"Mac?"

Mac turned his head looking down at her meeting her eyes in the dark. He hummed in the back of his throat at her not saying anything at all knowing he was close to losing his shit again for her lying to him out there. It was worse than he had thought that much was clear. Images of her kneeling looking up at with fear bright in her eyes and blood smattering her skin had him stone hard.

"Why are you so tense?" She muttered kissing his neck.

Mac jerked from the action and she smiled against his hot skin. "Why didn't you tell me what he done?"

Harper sighed and set up wincing as she did so, "Did you strip me?" She laughed.

Mac looked at her, "Answer me." He wasn't in the mood for games.

Her eyes came to his and she swallowed, "I know you Mac if I had said what he done you'd killed him right there."

Mac growled setting up pulling her towards him, "You have three cracked ribs and most of the rest of are bruised." Mac's hand slid down her side brushing over her breast as he went, "I'm going to carve his fuckin' heart out."

"Mac if you kill him Walter is going to lose his shit." Harper's voice was strained and breathless.

A deep chuckle sounded through the dark as he pushed her on her back, "I didn't say I was going to kill him did I."

Mac watched with satisfaction as her breathing deepened as his larger form loomed over her body. Fear skittered through her chocolate depths and he let a sick smile spread across his face in satisfaction. Mac ran his hand over her body watching her the entire time his eyes never leaving hers. He could smell her arousal in the air causing his nostrils to flare dramatically and his mouth water.

Mac grabbed the elastic of her underwear and jerked roughly ripping the thin material from her body. He wasted no time in sliding his fingers through her slick folds eliciting a deep moan from her. Mac snaked down her body biting down hard on her hip bone as he went and just above her mound. She was so use to his treatment she didn't even flinch anymore. Instead she ran her hand through his hair and held him in place causing him to growl deeply and bite harder. He felt her flesh give against his teeth and blood flooded his mouth.

Releasing her from his bite his tongue slid around it soothing it and cleaning the blood that was spilling out. She set up watching him her eyes tracking his in the dark. Mac smirked at her as his tongue slid through her weeping slit and landed on her bundle of nerves. Sliding a finger into her and hissing at how tight she still was even though he had her only a few hours before.

Her thighs quickly started trembling and her breath was ragged as he his eyes stayed on hers locking her in places. He growled against her when she closed her eyes. "Eyes open bitch."

She nodded mutely and slid her hand down her body sliding her fingers through the blood puddling on her bringing it back to her mouth. Mac watched her never ceasing his actions against her. Slipping another finger into her she moaned and rolled her hips against him. Mac crooked his fingers in a come hither motion dragging them down her.

The taste of her mixed with the blood in his mouth was driving him crazy. He wanted nothing more than to slam into her and break her. He needed to remark her. Get rid of any trace that another man had touched her at all.

Mac eyes flicked down to her breast as her hands teased pinched and pulled her nipples as she panted watching him. Mac buried his face in her again sucking her clit into his mouth and setting off her orgasm. She flooded his mouth and he groaned at the sweet taste of her in contrast with the copper tang of her blood. All of her was sweet, something he craved.

Pushing her knees to her chest and pinning them there with his weight he slammed into her with no warning. She yelped at the jarring force and her eyes snapped open meeting his. Pain and fear clouded her eyes at his relentless assault against her. Reaching up Mac grabbed the head board giving his self leverage against her body.

The only sounds through the room were his heavy breathing, skin meeting skin, and her yelps. Mac snarled at her when she blinked away tears letting them roll down the side of her face. She turned her head from him looking to the side and he grabbed her face turning her towards him.

"Is this not what you wanted?" He growled. He stilled his motions against her buried to the hilt and feeling her still shaking with aftershocks. Leaning down more forcing her legs wider open and more into her chest. She whimpered and sunk her nails into his hip and side raking her nails roughly against him. Locking eyes with her, "You knew what would happen when you fuckin' lied to me!"

She didn't look away but opened her mouth to talk when his hand slapped over her mouth with more force than she was accustomed with from him, "NO! Think you've done enough talking whore." He barked.

Pulling back from her to where he was just barely brushing her with the tip of his cock he gave another thrust that was aided by his grip on the bed. She blinked away more tears not looking away. Her eyes were heavy with lust and fear now instead of just the pain. Mac's hand tightened over her mouth holding her in place.

Feeling her starting to flutter against him as his hips pistoned into her over and over he released her mouth wanting to hear her. Grabbing her throat instead. Claiming her mouth in a kiss that had them both tasting blood and sure to give them both split lips. It wasn't love, passion, or anything of the sort. Mac was breaking her all over again marking and claiming her.

He released her throat just as her orgasm started hearing a low guttural moan escape her carrying his name with it. Her nails sunk further into him breaking through the skin and drawing blood from him. Her inner walls coiled around him like a snake pulling his own orgasm from him. Leaning down he sunk his teeth into the scarred bite mark she had carried from the beginning. Letting his teeth break through he growled against her spilling himself inside her.

Mac watched as she dropped back on the bed her legs hanging wide open as her body jerked with after shocks. He dropped on the bed next to her starring at the ceiling listening to her ragged breath as she tried to calm herself down. Mac yawned after a couple of minutes and slid his arm under his pillow rolling to his side and watching Harper. He wanted to choke the life from her for being stupid about so much shit. He was pissed off for more than her lying but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Her rich chocolate eyes met his in the dark looking almost coal black she smiled at him and rolled on her side facing him. Her fingers trailed around his chest and through his light spattering of chest hair. He clinched his jaw when her fingers traced the scar from the gun shot wound. Her eyes went to his and he seen that anger there again.

"He tried to keep Devon away from me." Her voice was low.

Mac eyes her, "If he hadn't wanted Devon to put you on your ass, it wouldn't have happened." Mac growled.

She shook her head, "You didn't see his face Mac, he was panicked as I was falling. I don't think he thought Devon would do that."

Mac grabbed her wrist and set her hand on the bed and pulled her till her back hit his chest, " Go to sleep Harper."

"Promise me you wont do something stupid and get yourself killed or locked up." Harper pleaded.

Mac snorted breathing in her scent that was now mixed with his own and blood. He felt his anger start to calm in lull of the fatigue setting in. He'd deal with Devon on his own terms. Him and Walter were both going to regret the shit they had tried to pull. Mac let a smirk tease at his lips feeling her battered hips push back into his groin.

She looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a sultry smile. Mac growled letting his arm come from under the pillow and slide around her throat pulling her back into him as she rolled her hips against him. He knew she was hurting. Even if he hadn't just roughed her up she had made sure she would have been sore earlier. Mac knew what she was doing. She knew he wanted to hurt her, he wanted her pain. She was trying to appease him.

Sinking his teeth into the back of her neck he pulled her leg back over his hip and slid back into her. It wouldn't fix her bullshit but then again he never was one to forgive.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I was out of town and ended up getting really bad sick. I bout thought I was going to have to stay in the hospital for awhile. So those of you who follow some of my other stories be patient I'm working on it. I'm still sick but I wanted to update. **

Mac snapped awake looking around his room, eyes landing on the clock he sighed. Six in the morning on a goddamn Saturday. Running a hand across his face he groaned and set up.

Mac stood up not bothering to pull any pants on an walked silently out of his room in his boxers. Making a quick stop into the bathroom he relieved himself and then looked at his reflection. Splashing cold water on his face to wake himself up he paused at a thudding sound through the house.

Walking back through the house he heard a light laugh and huffed. Of course. He silently moved behind Harper and squatted down just behind her. Speaking just by her ear, "What the fuck are you doing?" His voice was rough and sleep heavy.

She screamed and jerked around looking at him wide eyed. "Don't fuckin' do that goddamned shit to me Mac!" She grabbed his hand setting it over her heart, "You damn near gave me a heart attack."

Mac felt his blood burn at her heavy beating heart and scream. She was always in his head and invading his life more and more. She knew about the shit he got up to and she still seemed drawn to him. It was getting dangerous for them both. Walter was trying more and more to pull him into his bullshit and didn't like her.

But there was something there with Walter about Harper that nagged at him as much as he knew the man had to hate her he had lost his shit on Devon after what he done to Harper. Devon was giving them both a wide berth and if Harper was in the vicinity he seemed to clear out pretty quick. While he thought he was sly with the shitty looks he was shooting it only made Mac smile at him.

Devon was starting to finally get it. He had tried to play things up in front of Walter and to Mac all back firing on him. Mac wasn't kidding when he said he'd carve his heart out. He wouldn't start with the one soundly buried in his chest no, he'd start with the happy carefree one that was using trailing after him. So young and naive still to the ways of the world.

She set up on her knees looking up at him through her lashes, "I couldn't go to sleep after Walter stopped by. He heard about the puppy."

Mac growled and looked past her to the sleeping dog on his floor. His eyes came back to hers and she was smiling. Using him she pulled herself to a standing position.

She ran her fingers over the scar on his chest from where Walter had shot him before. She looked up at him and he seen the same fire in her eyes that always pulled him in. "I hate him for how he's done you. I want to kill him." Her voice was cold and calculating, it made him smile.

At times Harper seemed just as blood thirsty as him. They both shared the same blood lust for shit, while she didn't exactly get her hands dirty she had been there when he had killed three different people. She knew for sure about the woman not details but she knew. He didn't give a fuck either way if she knew about what happened. If she asked he'd tell her. If he was right she would throw herself at him. It was times like these he wanted to push her just to see how much like him she really was.

**REDCANYON**

Harper was sipping her beer watching her friend Jess run the tables on a couple of men. She could feel the eyes of the men there roaming her body greedily and grimaced. Mac had left earlier without a word but the look in his eyes was enough of a answer for her and she knew better than to ask him.

Jess and her were still on rocky terms since her abrupt departure from the apartment that day Devon had knocked her on her ass. She was trying to swallow down her anger towards her and for the most part she was going a good job of it. Then there was times when all she wanted to do was grab her and slam her face into the ground so hard it shattered her skull right there. She hadn't even said as much of where she was staying and Jess hadn't asked really.

She felt Jess slide up next to her and huffed, "I figured Mac would be here. Ya'll are friends where the hell would he be at on a Saturday night?"

Harper felt her anger flare at Jess. The girl constantly hounded him like a bitch in heat. Looking over the top of her beer she shrugged, "I aint his keeper." She knew damn well where he'd probably been. He was quite the predator, the thought made a bolt of longing shoot up her spine.

Both women looked up the sound of the door swinging open. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Looking him over she could already see the changes in him from his hunt.

Harper's attention was called back to the game at hand and moved to the table, "We got solids?"

Lining her shots up she sunk them effortlessly and held back her grin at the cursing behind her. Looking up from her position she seen Mac raise his shot class ar her and down it. She swallowed at the look in his eyes an felt herself grow wet, she wanted to get out of here already.

She laughed to herself when she seen Eric walk over to Mac and gesture towards them. Mac nodded and smirked grabbing his beer and following him. The tension and barely concealed animal was tucked away for now giving him a more relaxed look but one glance at his eyes and she could see it all there. He had sated it for now but it was already building again.

"Ya'll wanna play against me and Mac?" Eric smiled to sweetly at her.

Harper dodged Eric's advances remember what had happened to Blake right here in the bar when Mac had approached him. She knew he wouldn't hesitate to Eric in his place and do it gladly he would. Mac didn't label what she was to him or what he was to her. But he had marked his territory and most people were smart enough to know that something was there even if they weren't sure what it was.

Harper was starting lose her composure the more Jess flirted with Mac. Mac was hers. She wanted to laugh out loud when she seen her eyes widen at the vicious bite mark she had left on his neck, sure to scar. Mac wasn't flirting with her but it was the way he kept looking at her over Jess's head as the girl flirted with him, it was taunting. He was baiting her and she knew it but she couldn't help but feel that anger started building again. The thought of Jess touching him was like a branding iron and searing her flesh over and over.

She watched Mac taking his shots around the table with a ease and comfort. His lean body leaning over the table and his arms stretching taking the shot. She swallowed and clinched her thighs together wanting nothing more than to leave already with him. His eyes flashed up to hers and she grinned at him but faltered when Jess stepped next to him.

She couldn't hear what she was saying to him but she was blushing lightly and Mac was looking at her without his normal scowl in place. She growled and averted her eyes before she stabbed her in the throat with the pool stick.

Eric leaned on the wall next to her, "So, you wanna go out sometime?"

Looking at him she sighed, "I am out."

Eric's smile faltered an she heard the dark chuckle from Mac as he set up his shot. She growled and kicked his boot as he took his shot.

Mac turned towards her after sinking the shot effortlessly. Licking his lips, "Gotta try harder than that."

She heard Eric huff next to her as her eyes roamed all over Mac. "What about if we went out to dinner?"

She wanted to piss Mac off like she knew he was doing to her, and she knew this would do it. "Where would you take me?"

Erics eyes widened and he shot a nervous look at Mac, "Anywhere you want."

She didn't need to look over at Mac to know he was pissed. She could feel the anger and tension radiating from him with a vengeance. She listened to Eric prattle on about stupid shit while clocking Macs movements. She smiled with satisfaction as his aggression was coming back stalling Jess out in her attempts to seduce him.

**REDCANYON**

Mac didn't say anything but turned head straight for the bar seeing Walter looking at him. Walter lined up shots and Mac started knocking them back not saying anything. He didn't need to Walter had seen his eyes when he walked up here and he knew Walter would read the blood in them, he was after all just as dangerous.

"Don't make a mess of the bar." Walter supplied wiping down the bar as he slid Mac a beer.

Mac snorted at the idea of a mess. A mess that's all it'd be to Walter just another mess like wiping down the bar. Walking back to the pool table after getting his beer Mac was gonna finish this game and leave before he killed someone right here in the open. Walter was right with the shit he got up to he didn't need anymore attention called to him.

Mac growled as Eric settled next to him Stupid little cocksucker.

"Fuck man she said yes!"

His excitement made Mac want to rip his throat out even more so after the thought of him touching Harper in any way at all. Maybe he would gut him and leave him in the streets as a warning. Maybe he should have done that with Blake, send a clear fuckin' message.

He didn't look up as Jess replaced Eric next to him or even listened to her bullshit. He killed his beer and turned to leave. Jess' hand flashing out and grabbing his forearm stalled him. Looking down at her biting nails Mac jerked his arm free.

"We could have fun ya know..." Jess purred.

Mac laughed, "You aint gonna like my kind of fun." He warned his voice a low deep growl. He could feel Harper's eyes on him but didn't look her way. He could feel the shots kicking in a soothing his anger but adding to it at the same time. It had a odd way of channeling and redirecting shit for him sometime.

Jess moved closer to him her hand smoothing across his stomach just above his waist band. Mac watched her hand for a second before raising his eyes to hers. The look on her face was apprehensive and he almost smiled at the fear he seen in her eyes. She hadn't known how he'd react to her touch and while it made him want to rip her arm out of socket for thinking she could touch him without his permission it also served a purpose. He could almost hear Harper's growl.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand off of him. She pouted up at him pushing her full lips out while swiping her tongue across them. Mac shook his head at her but said nothing else as he turned to leave. He nodded to Walter as he left watching as his eyes shot to behind him and the man smirked at him.

He was halfway to his truck before she spoke, "Mac!"

Mac kept walking to his truck knowing she was going to follow. Her muttered motherfucker was her only indication she was still behind him. She picked up her pace her engineer boots thudding heavily behind him trying to catch him before he got in his truck.

Reaching his truck Mac turned and looked at Harper as she stormed towards him. Piss and vinegar that one, he smirked at her clear rage brewing in her eyes and cloaking her body. He knew it set her fire seeing women hit on him, it was even worse if they touched him. It was even worse though when Jess done it, something about that girl brought the animal out in Harper. Chuckling he waited on her to get to him, this would be good.

She stepped into him and jerked his head down before he could think to much about it and kissed him with everything she had, everything she was feeling. He could taste her anger and desire in a deadly cocktail that had his cock jerking to attention and begging for freedom.

When they broke apart she nodded to his vehicle, "We leaving?"

Mac laughed out loud and the sound wasn't one of joy. It was cold and humorless, it sent spikes of fear and adrenaline through her body.

Mac pulled his door open, " Get in." It was a command.

**REDCANYON**

She readily complied and climbed through on his side. She dazed out during the ride thinking of what she had exactly done in the bar. She grimaced at the thought of Eric. She had basically signed his death warrant and she knew it. She couldn't pull the whole I don't know why I did it card cause she knew why, she wanted to piss him off. And goddamn did it work the change in him was immediate and cast a dark shadow on the small group.

Setting there and watching Jess hit on him was one thing but when she seen her grab his arm it took everything her not to kill her right there. She could almost smell the copper tang of blood her need was so strong. She had started walking towards them when she seen her reaching for him again and her hand had slid against his stomach she felt whatever control she had fly right out the window. Had Eric not stepped in her path trying to talk when she started moving Mac's way she would have broke her arm right there.

She jumped when Mac exited the vehicle and quickly followed him to his house. He hadn't spoken yet and she wanted to hear what was swirling in his head. She could tell he was barely holding onto his composure.

She made her way to his bedroom and stopped at the sight of him. He had harsh nails marks across his chest from what looked like a struggle reminding her just what he had been up to tonight. She walked slowly into the room while he wasn't paying attention to her and stepped in front of him marveling at him.

Her fingers slid across the marks, "She do this?" No answer. "She dead yet?"

Mac gave a dark chuckle an sucked in a breath. She looked at his eyes, her predator. "Show me."

At her words his breath rushed out and he squinted, "She's dead and gone."

"Not her, fuck her. I want you to show me..." She slid her hand inside his pants gripping him roughly pumping her hand down his length.

Nostrils flaring he eyed her dangerously, "You start this and I wont stop."

"Don't want you to."

Before she knew what was happening Mac had her on her back and her shirt shredded. Her breathing picked up as she seen him pull the knife as he settled over her thighs.

"Fuckin' bitch." He snarled as his knife made quick work of her shorts and underwear. The quick practiced motions had a rush of heat and wetness heading south soaking her panties.

Mac gave a dark menacing chuckled right before he slapped her pussy causing a harsh and battered moan to escape, "Im going to kill him."

She looked up at him and gave him a sly smile knowing she was pushing him when he was clearly worked up. His hand flashed out quickly slapping her hard across the face leaving behind a delicious burn.

"It's not gonna be fast...no. You're mine." At his words he plunged his fingers into her roughly quickly working her up only to deny her the orgasm she craved.

"Please." She whimpered.

Claiming her mouth in a bruising kiss that had her tasting blood she heard the metal clink of his belt opening.

Mac stood up and jerked the rest of his clothes off. She watched as he pulled his belt free and motioned for her to raise up. Setting up he slipped the belt around her throat tightening it somewhat while keeping his hand in the loop so he could control the pressure. Control her.

Settling between her legs he gave no warning as he snapped his hips into her he groaned and bit into her shoulder harshly. She felt the skin give around his bite and jerked against him and moaned lifting her hips.

Yelping in pain at his movements she hissed through clinched teeth. She was abnormally small and he knew it, just not caring right now. He was making her his all over again.

Mac raised up and looked down at her licking her blood from his lips even as it coated his scruff and mouth, "Your mine!" He snarled.

Lifting her hips she felt the belt bite into her neck as he slammed into her driving her back on the bed. She watched the belted hand grip the headboard for leverage and moaned at his unforgiving treatment. He slapped her hard across the face and she tasted blood.

Shifting her legs closed and to one side of his hips and lifting them over his shoulder, she grimaced in pain. The new position made his already impressive size feel even larger. His brutal pace breaking, ripping, and tearing her like never before. This hurt worse than when he took her virginity. His every movement let her know he was mad and close to killing her. The fire in his eyes was warning enough to how close he was to doing what he craved.

**REDCANYON**

Mac wanted to sink his knife up in her like all the others. See that fountain of blood all his victims promised as he came. Her whimpers and pleas driving him harder than before. Pushing him more than any of those dead whores ever did, she was taking everything he had and wanting more.

Mac looked down their sweat slick bodies and groaned at the sight before him where they were so intimately connected. Sliding in and out of her brutally, she had already bled for him.

Mac tightened the belt around her neck some more and watched the fear in her eyes. Good. Lowering his head to her breast Mac locked eyes with her as he harshly bit down...blood flooding his mouth. Her hand sinking into his hair pulling him tighter into her making him groan. Fuckin' bitch liked it, should have known. All of her tasted sweet.

As he bit harder to make sure she would scar and carry his mark forever she screamed through the tight binding against her throat and jerked against him. Repeating his actions on the other side Mac watched tears rolls down her flushed cheeks and smirked.

Blood coating his lips and in his mouth he kissed her again. Eyes slamming shut as she licked her own blood from him. Picking up his pace as he felt himself tensing he started hitting her with everything he had.

**REDCANYON**

A sharp snap of his hips had Harped letting a low guttural moan of his name as her orgasm rushed her body. He quickly released the belt and she arched her back in a silent scream, clawing his back and sides up.

He dropped his head to her shoulder releasing the headboard body going slack as he jerked with after shocks that rocked his body. A low groan of from him brought her around to him and she slid her arms around him anchoring him to her. Her nails bit into his skin and raked down biting further and further into him even as she locked her legs around him keeping him in place. She wasn't ready for him to move yet and she'd keep him there as long as she could.

She was going to be bruised, bloody, and sore but she didn't regret a second of it. Not with Mac. This was her Mac, all of him. She didn't know how long they stayed that way him breathing harshly and her smoothing her hands over his back and sides soothing him.

He raised his head and looked at her, she seen the same fire pooling with that base primal male predator. He slid his hand up her already bruising neck and his fingers slid across her blood stained lips, he smirked down at her.

She winced when he pulled out and shifted position to set up. She watched the blood run down her chest from the bite marks and pool low on her stomach. She looked up as his fingers slid through it and he brought it to his mouth.

"You're mine Harper. No other man will ever touch you and live to tell about it." His voice was low and dangerous, but there was something else there that had her breath hitching.

She nodded at him moving to her knees in front of him. "As long as you remember the same Mac. Mine."

She watched him suck the blood off his fingers his eyes never leaving her face. She watched for a reaction to her words from him at her stated claim of him. She had never said anything really about it but followed his lead with things. He didn't give anything away either way his eyes still focused on hers.

"He's dead." His voice was cold enough it felt like the room dropped in temperature.

His words gave her a rush and she grabbed him kissing him, needing to taste him. She quickly flipped him around on his back climbing on top of him. She knew that he allowed her to take control of him or she would have never got him in the position. She knew she was the only person Mac ever let have any semblance of control over him, ever. The thought making her smile.

Him allowing her to settle over him in the position they were in so easily without him putting her there was acceptance enough of her words. She knew he would likely never verbalize any commitment to her other than him saying she was his. So she would take what she could get and with Mac that was always very little. Her mind flashed to Jess's hands on him and she growled causing his hands to tighten on her and drag her hips against his hardening length, she jerked when his cock rubbed against her clit.

His body radiated power and control that she could almost taste and his chuckle was dark and haunting as it met her ears as he watched down their bodies not allowing her to sink on to him as he teased her. With each teasing pass she jerked and whined his grip bruising on her hip as he held her in place. His other hand settled on her already sore hips and she took the opportunity to grip hi and guide herself down his turgid length as he watched her slide down to seat him fully inside.

His eyes snapped up to hers burning straight to her soul, she swallowed again lifting her hips and setting their pace, "Just like all the women before me." she clarified

Mac gave her a feral smile blood coating his chest up to his lower jaw and lips, "You're the only one who has survived me." Slamming his hips upwards and lifting her painfully he gave a dark chuckle, "So far."

Even as she yelped in pain with each of his movements she knew he was still holding back. Keeping that animal partially caged not letting it out fully with her. She longed for it and feared it at the same time.

Yelping again she fell forward from one of his thrust and her hands planted on his solid chest. With each rock of her hips and thrust of his own her breast swayed over him. She watched as blood from her own body dripped down onto him like sin and she moaned leaning down feeling her body slide against his own with their sweat and blood.

Mac's hand laced through her hair jerking her head back and exposing her throat. "Please Mac."

His snarl was his only response as his teeth came down on the soft column of her throat. His bite was harsh and marking on the untouched skin of her exposed throat. His bite was higher and more exposed than any before and she felt a rush of heat hit her pussy causing him to growl against her.

"Fuckin' whore." He released her.

Looking down at him his eyes pupils blown wide making his eyes seem black he looked like a man possessed. She quickly claimed his mouth again letting him swallow down her moans as her orgasm rushed through her. His hands gripped her ass and he suddenly set up and was off the bed with her. Her feet hit the ground and she mourned the loss of him as she felt him slide from her body.

Mac spun her around her chest hitting the wall and he jerked her hips back making her body lean. He kicked her legs wider and he gripped her pulling her open for him as he slammed home. Her hips bucked forward and she released a breath at the feeling of being so full. Mac's arms slid around her throat, both his forearms laying against her.

Planting her hands on the wall for support and balance she held on as he rocked her harder and harder. She felt her knees getting close to buckling with each of his thrust but didn't dare say anything. Not that she could with the way he had her body angled. One of his arms slid free of her throat and she took a much needed breath just as his fingers pinched her nipple rolling it roughly and he growled his head hitting between her shoulder blades.

Harper pushed back against him meeting him thrust for thrust. Harper felt his body tensed and was begging for his release for her own relief. She wanted it just as much as he did but she growled knowing he was holding back.

"Fuck me like you mean it Mac!" She snapped.

He stilled against her for a second and his arm unwound itself from around her throat. She started to feel panic until her entire body was slammed into the wall hard enough to knock the breath from her body. Mac's arm came up pushing against the back of her neck forcing her head to the side and her cheek to the wall.

His other arm banded around her waist still pinning her to the wall but lifted her just slightly and he was back inside her. She screamed out from his harsh treatment and felt tears well up in her eyes. Mac snarled and she met his eyes despite herself she smiled licking her lips and pushed back against him struggling just slightly against him.

Mac's breathing deepened and he groaned his motions slowing down but no less punishing. She struggled against him some more knowing it's was what was pushing him over the edge and he groaned bottoming out in her and biting down on her shoulder against his grip bruising her. His breathing was labored and his grip hadn't slackened against her and she was glad for that, it was a small mercy. She wasn't sure she'd be able to stand on her own after the way he'd treated her.

Mac stepped back from her a hiss escaping his clinched jaw as he pulled out of her and she watched him as his sweat laden hair clung to him. Mac's head was hanging as he panted and his eyes went to hers before sliding along her body a proud smirk gracing his lips.

Mac pulled her off the wall and out the door towards the bathroom. Her steps were slow and timid feeling each step like a new bruise, Mac offered no assistance and wouldn't. She stepped in the bathroom and he jerked her back against his body and despite herself she moaned at the contact of his scorching skin against her own. He chuckled and walked them forward.

Stopping in front of the sink Mac grasped her chin turning her head towards the mirror and titled her head up just slightly. There clear as day was a bite mark that was turning a motley shade of purple that set just below her jaw and just at the curve to the front of her throat. He had marked her where everyone would see and where she couldn't cover it.

Eric flashed through her mind and what she had done. Mac gripped her throat keeping her head looking to the mirror his eyes were angry but he didn't say anything and she just nodded at him understanding him. His anger and dominion was palpable where she was concerned.

"Yours." She spoke softly. His eyes flashing was the only acknowledgement she got for her words. And before she could stop herself she opened her mouth again, "You are mine." Mac's face gave way to something feral and she swallowed he went to speak but she interrupted him consequences be damned. "I wanted to kill her Mac just the same as you want to Eric, and you did Blake."


	22. Chapter 22

**I need to thank Haitus80 for getting me fired up this morning while talking to her. It made me feel that blood thirsty spark and get me back in gear with Mac. Oh how I've missed the Canyons. *maniacal laugh*.**

You should check out "The Devil's Den" by SadisticSix. It's a new Mac story that is going good places. 

Harper rolled over and groaned pushing her face into the pillow fighting against waking up. She was sore all over and just wanted to stay in bed for awhile longer and not do anything. She lifted her head and blinked looking at the clock seeing it was about time for the alarm to go off. Reaching over she flipped the switch cutting it off and rolling over towards Mac.

He was on his back arm slung over his head and even in his sleep his jaw was clinched tightly as if his anger was still simmering. Moving quickly she slithered down the bed and his body before he had time to wake up from all her moving around. Leaning over him as her breast brushed his thigh she felt him start to stir from the contact. Grasping him quickly in her hand and finding him already hard she grinned and let her mouth close over him.

Mac groaned above her still waking up even as his hips lifted and bucked into her mouth. She felt the blanket as it whipped past her and felt the heat of his eyes as his hand sunk in to her hair guiding her motions. Looking up at him she grinned around the mouthful of cock she had and hummed against him.

Mac jerked in her mouth and she moaned feeling his cock swell in her mouth. She looked up meeting his eyes as she hovered over him but his eyes were following the sway of her breast next to his hips. His hand struck quickly gripping her breast tightly as his fingers traced the fresh bite marks and older scars he had left.

A salacious grin touched his lips as his hand rolled her nipples harshly making her yelp around his cock. His eyes went to hers his grip in her hair making her sink further down on him. She felt his balls tighten and worked with him taking as much of him down as she could. He grunted men he hit the back of her throat and she swallowed around him.

Pulling harshly against her nipples causing her to produce a vibrating yelp against his cock made her gag against him. Mac growled not letting her raise up off him any bit. She looked up at him feeling tears sliding over his cheeks and her jaw tensing with pain as Mac's other hand joined in holding her in place.

With a growl he spilled his self straight down her throat he was buried so far in her mouth. She watched the muscles in his stomach roll with each jerk of his cock. Mac groaned and released his hold on her and she raised up panting and pulling in much needed breath.

"Whore." Mac sneered.

Harper set on his stomach and looked down at him as his breathing evened out. "Are you gonna make me get rid of the pup?"

Mac's eyes flashed to hers and she seen a sneer curve his lips at the mention of the dog. She had found the little pup on the side of the road and it's sad lost eyes let the guilt set in and she had to turn and go back. She knew when she got it that there was a good chance that Mac wouldn't let her keep him but she couldn't help it. If he didn't she would still have a chance to find a home for it.

"What the fuck you doing picking up goddamned strays?" Mac snapped.

Harper sighed, "He looked so sad Mac."

Mac laughed, "He's a goddamn dog. I don't think he fuckin' know the difference."

Harper leaned over him her breast catching his attention as they hung close to his mouth. Her eyes ran over him and she gave him a saucy smile, "What would it take to get you let me keep him?"

Mac's eyes met hers and she immediately regretted the question. She felt his hands meet her hips and start sliding her down his body to his groin. He lifted her quickly and thrust up into her. She winced and Mac's eyes lit up seeing her pain and she held onto him knowing she was in for it.

"What the fuck is it with you and this goddamn dog? Give it to that bitch friend of yours Jess." Mac hissed.

Harper felt her anger spike as he sunk into her over and over again as Jessica's name fell from his mouth. Mac seen the reaction and laughed pissing her off further but she bit her tongue against snapping at him knowing it's what he wanted. He wanted a reason to hurt her right now.

Harper was in the kitchen watching the puppy run around the floor chasing a moth sipping water hearing Mac move around through the house. He breezed into the room his coveralls hanging open exposing his torso and her bite mark she had left over his collar bone and throat. She smiled knowing that he'd get hot through the day and his coveralls would be open soon enough showing off her marks. Much like the black and purple brand on the front of her throat he left on her last night.

"He bit Walter."

Mac's eyes zeroed in the dog that was looking up at him from its spot on the floor. The moth was hanging from its mouth fighting trying to escape its gnashing jaws, it was fruitless. Mac growled at the dog and it stood up it's hackles raising and growled pacing the floor.

"It fuck's something up Harper..." Mac picked his keys up looking at her as he lit a cigarette, "It's on you." His warning was clear.

Harper walked out on the porch and dropped down on the steps watching as Mac climbed in his truck without a glance at her and was gone. She slumped against the wall watching the pup run around the yard. She smirked settling in letting the sun warm her pale skin with the early morning light.

Jerking awake Harper looked around at the noise that woke her up. She looked up at the sound of a car door slamming and seen Jess storming towards her, her face an unreadable mask but her eyes blazing. Harper sighed setting up further not sure how long she had passed out on the porch but setting the dog off to the side from her lap.

Not in the mood to deal with Jess's shit and hoping she would leave soon she just stood up watching her from her vantage point on the porch. "What's up?"

Jess' eyes slid along her body appraising and it was then she realized what she had on. She had on a pair of Mac's black boxers rolled up and one of his white wife beaters that was loosely laying on her body. She knew that her dark bruises were visible enough through low light in the wife beater Mac having pointed it out to her just this morning as she pulled the shirt on. She could only imagine how much they stood out on her pale skin in the bright sun.

"You ever find you a place to stay?" Her voice was clipped.

Harper quirked an eyebrow at her, "Nope."

Jess shook her head crossing her arms and nodding her head. Harper huffed and flipped her long air around off her shoulders and jerked it up into a loose ponytail getting it out of face. "Is there something on your mind?"

Jess raised her eyes to hers before they flashed to her throat and her eyes blazed again, "So is he who you were fucking all along or is this something new?"

Harper clinched her jaw slightly and stared Jess down causing the girl to shift, "Come inside, it's fuckin' hot out here." Harper snapped.

Turning and not waiting on Jess she scooped up the pup and set it down in the house whipping a chair out quickly at the table. Harper shot her eyes to the clock on the wall hearing Jess walk in. It was almost three in the day. She had slept the fuckin' day away outside. What a waste. She had shit she needed to do before Mac got here.

Sighing she shifted feeling the ache between her legs and in her muscles from Mac and she smiled slightly. Jess set down and looked around the house her eyes sweeping everything with calculating eyes. Harper followed her eyes looking at everything from what someone else would see, a objective point of view.

Her and Mac's stuff had seamlessly mixed together throughout the house. Mac didn't really have a lot of shit to begin with since he wasn't one for material things. Hers though were scattered throughout without much thought about it. It didn't look like someone who was just crashing on someones couch, not at all.

Her eyes landed on the open laundry room door where Jess' eyes were trained. Bloody sheets were on top of the washer along with her shredded shirt and Mac's work clothes. Her eyes went back to Jess and she seen her looking her over again. Her eyes were wild and angry again, with something else simmering below the surface.

Harper stood up and moved from the table, "I'll be right back."

Moving through the house she went straight back to the bedroom and let Mac's boxers drop from her body and whipped the wife beater from her body. She started rifling through the drawers for clean clothes growling at the thought of having to suffer through whatever the hell Jess thought was necessary to talk about.

Jerking her pants up with a jump she dropped back down and pulled a tattered and torn Maiden shirt on over her head not bothering with a bra. It was to fuckin' hot for one and she didn't give a shit. Walking back towards the kitchen she settled back at the table waiting Jess out. She wanted to know just what she was here for besides stating the obvious.

Jess set there looking at the table her hands splayed out in front of her, "Are you and him together?"

"Yes."

Jess looked up at the clear and decisive tone of her voice. Her eyes clouded over again and Harper knew in that moment what it was she had seen earlier, jealousy. Pure jealousy.

"So at the pool hall you were together when you told Eric you'd go out with him?" Jess snapped her hands drawling into a fist. "Or was that after you mauled him in the parking lot and left with him?"

Harper tilted her head having not known that Jessica had followed her out the door. "Does it matter?"

"YES!" Jess snapped. "You knew I liked him and you still...you still went there."

Harper clinched her jaw feeling her nerves fraying looking at the pitiful girl in front of her. There was an electric anger in her gaze, a sort of challenge that made Harper want to kick her teeth down her throat as she made her kiss the curb. She lusted for it and wondered if this is how Mac felt day in and out in this fog of blood and anger.

Jess swiped at her face and looked off, "When he showed up at the apartment...were you all together then too?"

Harper smiled at her not speaking enjoying seeing her falling apart in front of her at the realization that Mac would never have been hers. She leaned back in her chair crossing her legs prissily, her smile turning from mocking to anger the more she looked at her. Her mind flashed back to her hands on Mac trying to seduce him.

"Why are you smiling?"

Harper refocused her eyes and shrugged at her not gifting her with an answer. They both looked up at the sound a truck pulling in. Harper knew that sound better than anyone. Mac was home. Her insides clinched and her eyes went to Jess setting there in the kitchen her eyes bloodshot.

"I'm surprised you need to even ask that considering how loud we were at the apartment that day, but yes. yes we were."

Jess sucked in a breath, "All these marks on you. I asked you about it...I even said I was going to talk to him about it. It was him the entire time. Harper tell your dad, hell tell Melissa. He's a worthless piece of shit."

Harper set up suddenly baring her teeth but shut her mouth as soon as the door swung open and Mac stepped through. He glanced at her and his eyes flashed down to Jess. Annoyance radiated off him and he dropped his shit on the counter not speaking. Harper fixed her eyes back on Jess and felt her composure breaking.

Her eyes were running all over him with a distinct hunger that Harper knew all to well. She growled causing the puppy next to her feet to do the same. Mac snorted and whipped his shirt over his head moving past them and down the hall. Her puppy abandoned her to follow Mac and she looked down the hall being able to see him from her chair. His boots were kicked swiftly from his body followed by the rest of his clothes.

He looked up and down the hall seeing her watching him and grabbed his dick and motioned to her before disappearing into the bathroom. She heard the shower start and sighed.

Her eyes went back to Jessica and the girl was glaring her down, "Pretty friendly boyfriend you have."

Harper snorted, "Don't pretend to know a goddamn thing about him." Her voice held tempered steel.

Jess slapped her hands on the table, "I know that he's hurt you."

"This coming from the fuckin' bitch who just eye fucked him so fuckin' hard I goddamned felt it!" Harper stood up leaning on the table, "Don't set here and act like this is a goddamned bit about my safety. We both fuckin' know it isn't. He has just as many goddamn marks as me!"

Jess jumped up her own chest heaving, "Fuck you Harper we were friends but chose a goddamn guy over your friend!"

Harper busted out laughing the sound echoing through the house with a sickening quality, "Fuck me?" She walked around the table stepping into Jess's space, "What makes you madder Jess the fact that every night he's buried inside me or the fact that he wont even give you a cursory glance?"

Jessica's hands slammed into Harper's chest making her take a step back. Before Harper thought she grabbed a hold of her slamming her face into the table hard enough to almost knock her out. She felt her hands shaking with rage powered by adrenaline. She let her hands sink further into Jessica's hair and kicked her to the ground from her slumped position on the table.

As soon as she hit on her knees Harper growled and things turned into a deep red haze of images of Jess' hand on Mac. Of Her flirting with Mac. Of Mac's mocking eyes meeting hers as Jess slithered around him like the foul snake she was. She didn't see the here and now, she was lost to her senses. She could smell the copper tang of blood, could almost taste it both driving her to work harder.

There was something peculiarly gratifying about shouting in a blind rage until your words ran out. Her voice was hoarse and cracking by the time she let go of her hold slumping back panting and heaving for breath. Her eyes refocused and her eyes settled over exactly what she had done. Blood was spreading quickly through the kitchen floor rushing towards her legs and coating her bare feet in the crimson sin.

She felt it soaking into her pants but she couldn't take her eyes off the mess that was in front of her. Jess's face was a cacophony deep lacerations and her nose was severely broken. She was motionless on the ground, her body not pulling in any air at all. She studied her a little longer realizing she felt nothing for the loss of this person who she had grown up with. Nothing at all. No sadness, no remorse, just rage. How dare her insinuate what she had about Mac.

"You done now?" A deep slow drawl questioned just in her ear over her shoulder.


	23. Chapter 23

Mac stepped out of the shower and grabbed up his towel drying himself off quickly. He wasn't sure what the fuck that bitch had been doing setting in his kitchen but just the sight of her had him wanting to carve shit into her skin. Stepping close to the mirror he let his fingers slide against the fogged glass making quick work of the spider that was always in the back of his mind.

The sudden sound of something hitting the table caught his attention and he stepped out of the bathroom the towel wrapped around his waist. His eyes flashed over Harper in a quick appraisal before he walked into the bedroom. He could hear raised voices, the one he heard as of right now being the cunt at the table he wished wasn't in his fuckin' house.

He snorted jerking on a pair of boxers at the look on Harper's face as Jess had molested him with the look she had been giving him. It made his skin crawl to think that bitch would even attempt to touch him in any way. He wasn't attracted to her, sure he'd kill the bitch he'd love that. But fuck her? No, she wasn't his type.

Mac pulled his jeans on and started down the hall ways listening to the raised voices. He smiled being able to almost taste Harper's anger as she was snapping back at the bitch. He felt his groin tighten and adjusted his pants wanting to put Harper face down on that table and fuck the shit out of her.

Hearing a loud thud followed by that cunts "I know that he's hurt you."

"This coming from the fuckin' bitch who just eye fucked him so fuckin' hard I goddamned felt it!Don't set here and act like this is a goddamned bit about my safety. We both fuckin' know it isn't. He has just as many goddamn marks as me!" Harper's barking voice echoed to him just as he stepped into the doorway.

Jess jumped up her own chest heaving, "Fuck you Harper we were friends but chose a goddamn guy over your friend!"

Harper busted out laughing the sound echoing through the house with a sickening quality, "Fuck me?" She walked around the table stepping into Jess's space, "What makes you madder Jess the fact that every night he's buried inside me or the fact that he wont even give you a cursory glance?"

Mac watched her body moving and tensing as she moved. Seeing her anger burning through her just as thick as it did him unrestrained had something in him stirring more than just his cock. Mac growled seeing Jessica step towards her and moved further into the room keeping his eyes on them.

Jessica's hands slammed into Harper's chest making her take a step back but just as quick she had her hand on the back of the girls head slamming her face down into the table. Mac sucked in a breath and leaned back against the wall watching her. She pulled her hands back looking down at them as they started shaking.

Mac shook his head pushing off the wall just as she grabbed her again and sent her to the ground. Harper kicked her hard in the ribs and then went to her knees next to the girl. She grabbed a hold of her again slamming her into the ground over and over.

Mac felt adrenaline crash through him and his breathing deepened with the smell of blood tinting the air. Harper was screaming almost incoherently at the girl who was quickly losing all the fight she had in her. Mac stepped closer watching the blood pool and spread all over the floor around her painting a warming scene to him. Her voice cracked suddenly and her voice was gone but she was still making noises that were more primal and guttural. Mac understood that though, all to well. She was speaking his language.

Harper was on her knees with her hand braced in the blood. Mac kept his eyes pinned on her watching as the blood coated her arms and her long hair dipped and slid through the blood.

"MINE!" Harper bellowed suddenly.

Mac raised an eyebrow and Harper dropped back on her ass away from the body panting heavily. Mac walked the last little bit to her and squatted down behind her looking over her shoulder as the blood coated her pale skin. "You done now?"

Harper turned her head just enough to where they were breathing the same charged air. Mac could taste the blood that was around them and his nostrils flared and he breathed deeply. Harper grabbed a hold of the back of neck and pulled his mouth to hers in a heated kiss. She fell back against his body in the cradle of his legs and Mac could feel the shaking of her body.

Pulling out of the kiss Mac's eyes went the girl and he chuckled running his fingers across her pulse in her throat. Her pulse was hammering and her pupils were blown wide as she looked at him her chest heaving.

"Is she dead?" Her voice was hoarse and she coughed slightly.

Mac's eyes went to the girl as she lay there and padded over to her feeling the blood coat his skin. Nudging her over she flopped lifelessly over and her breath left her and her chest didn't rise again.

"Need to get this shit cleaned up before it soaks in."

Harper's hand slid across his bare back, "I'll take care of it."

Mac looked down at her and grinned licking his lips. Humming in the back of his throat he walked back through the house hearing her following him. Running his hand across the front of his jeans giving his straining cock the friction it needed he groaned and stepped into the bathroom. Harper stepped in right behind and started stripping her clothes off.

"Mac I need help."

Looking over at her he chuckled deeply seeing her fighting against the tacky blood clinging to her and the pants. Mac pushed her back on the side of the tub making her set down and whipped her pants quickly down her legs. She winced as it pulled against her skin causing a sting to start and she looked up at him.

Mac met her eyes and seen the worry in them, "What the fuck is that look for?" Harper shook her head and looked away. "Are you about to start crying over that cunt?"

Harper's eyes went back to his and he seen the anger back, "No. Fuck her."

Mac chuckled, "Then what the fuck is with the looks?"

Harper grabbed his arm pulling him to her and he settled in front of her crouching to be eye level. Mac studied her as she looked right back at him with a steady gaze.

"I wont listen to someone talk about you like that. I can't and wont abide it." Her voice had a husky torn drawl to it.

Mac tilted his head looking at her, "You killed that cunt over me? What the fuck for?"

Harper's thumb slid across his bottom lip and he growled at her being able to feel and smell the blood, "Why did you kill Blake?"

Mac locked eyes with her and nodded his head with a quick snap, "You know why."

"Mine, right?"

Mac slid his hand up her leg and past her panties feeling the wetness that had gathered there. She whimpered as he sunk his fingers into her with no real warning. His thumb circled her clit and she gasped watching his face.

"You feel that Harper?" Mac growled sliding more between her legs forcing them wider. His free hand grasped her slight thong and ripped it from her body. "Answer me."

"Yes." She cried out.

Speeding his fingers up he sunk another one into her pressing her harder. "Your wet from it."

Harper nodded her head and lifted her feet setting them on his thighs and bringing her hands up rolling and pinching her own nipples. Mac's eyes never left hers and something about seeing that animal in her eyes was pushing him towards his own release without her even touching him.

"You gonna miss the little whore?" Mac growled his thumb pressing her.

Harper's eyes slid partly shut and her breath rushed from her heaving breast. "The only thing I want from her is the goddamn mess gone."

With her words Mac growled and leaned forward biting down on pelvis just above her mound feeling his teeth breaking the skin. He felt her convulsed around his fingers and her thighs quaked as she spiraled and fell over the precipice.

Mac pulled her fingers from her and released his bite on her and slid them into his mouth tasting her mixed with blood. He groaned around his fingers and she set up wrapping her arms around his neck and biting into his neck harshly, "Gonna cum for me Mac? Gonna tell me what a whore I am? A bitch? How I'm yours?"

Her hand was in his pants quickly gripping him harshly. Her hand slid down his straining cock with rapid fire movements as she tightened her grip to a painful point causing a groan and growl to rip from his throat. "Goddamned bitch, more trouble than your worth."

Harper buried her face in his neck let her tongue slide along the bite mark she had left just seconds before. Feeling his balls tighten Mac grunted and she slowed her movements drawling out his orgasm. Mac turned his head breathing deeply smelling her mixed with her arousal, blood, and something else. Something wrong. He could smell the dead cunt on her and it was unacceptable. 


	24. Chapter 24

Mac kicked hard feeling his boots connect solidly followed by a loud thud. He felt nothing for what he was doing, nothing one way or the other. It was just another fuckin' day to him as far as he was concerned but for Harper this was something new. She wasn't like him in that sense. Yeah she'd killed the bitch but she'd been pushed. Anyone can kill when pushed for the right reasons.

Mac though he knew he was different. He knew he needed it, needed it like he did breathing. It was just part of him and something Harper didn't question at all. Even when he came home with marks on him that were from more than just killing one of those dumb bitches. She wouldn't say shit never did but her actions spoke for her. She would always do something to either get him riled up or initiate sex with him. She didn't want anything lingering on him and worked to remove the images she conjured in her head one hard fuck at a time.

Mac spared one last glance to the bitch that'd never be found and walked back to his truck. He needed a fuckin' drink. Walter's should still be open he'd stop there and take a bottle before heading back to see what was left to clean up. This is why he never brought people back to his place too much work in it.

Pulling in he moved from his vehicle and straight into the bar. Walter's eyes went to him and he seen a question in the mans eyes but Mac didn't give him a chance to say shit. Instead motioned to a bottle behind the man and Walter slid it to him. He watched him for a second as he took a long pull straight from the bottle. Walter was looking at his neck and no doubt eyeing the fuckin' bite mark she'd left on him no more than an hour ago.

"What the fuck you been into?"

Mac raised an eyebrow, "You really want to know?"

Walter's eyes changed and Mac seen something flash in them much like his own done. Walter's eyes flashed around the bar as he stepped closer to his son, "She dead?"

Mac knew who he was talking about and wondered exactly what the fuck Walter seen in his eyes exactly. Shaking his head he took another pull from the bottle shaking his head at the man. He didn't feel the need to answer the stupid fuckin' question. He'd never know the blood him and Harper had shared and wouldn't understand being that he was such a piece of shit.

Mac knew he was a lot of things but he wasn't his father. No he'd leave that to shit to Devon. Spinning the cap back down he kept the bottle in his grip and Walter didn't make a move to take it back. His eyes were hard and angry, he didn't like being kept in the dark with what he was up to. The thought made him smile at the man as he licked his lips still tasting Harper there along with the sting of whiskey.

Mac looked around the bar and seen Eric looking at him hard, looking at his neck. Mac eyed him before looking to Walter who was now looking at Eric with steel in his eyes. Mac snorted and jerked his cigarettes out, "Eye fuckin' him aint gonna do ya any good."

Walter's eyes turned back to his and Mac was sure that Walter looked a bit drunk. He seemed off kilter and Mac couldn't place what was doing it but he thought it was funny seeing the man who was always in control of every goddamn thing around him losing that grasp on things.

"What the hell has you smilin'?"

Mac took a moment letting the smoke out slow, "Got places to be."

Turning on his heel he walked from the bar the bottle of whiskey still clutched in his hand. Eric was at the door the same time as him and Mac shouldered past him not bothering to speak. He was climbing in his truck when he seen Eric walking towards him with a controlled face. Good he'd better watch what the fuck he'd said or he'd be dumping another body today without a care.

Eric stepped next to his vehicle and Mac seen his nerves break through. He was uncomfortable and looked like he was gonna piss his pants. Mac waited him out not offering anything up. Eric shifted and looked off opening his mouth slightly and letting a heavy breath out.

Mac's eyes went to the bar and he seen Walter step out no doubt making sure he didn't kill him there. He wasn't that messy. No he'd catch him out to finish his shit with him. A place where no one else was and no one would know, not even Walter's nosy ass.

Clearing his throat and coughing slightly, "I haven't seen you around much."

Mac looked at him blowing out a cloud of smoke, "There a point here?"

Eric looked at him for a second before looking at the ground, "I live next door to Harper and Jess but aint seen Harper in a while. Aint seen her around much. Was wondering if you knew where she was?"

Mac flipped his cigarette past Eric's head and blew a thick cloud of smoke onto him, "Yeah."

Eric's eyes raised to his, "Well she had said she'd get out with me..."

Mac's nostrils flared and he leaned forward, "Did she?"

Eric looked at him for a second and Mac seen the debate in his eyes if he was close to getting hurt. Mac set back slightly as Eric worked through what he wanted to say. This guy was a goddamn ballless pussy bitch.

"Well yeah, you were there when she said so."

Mac nodded his head but didn't speak grinning at the memory of her storming across the parking lot after him. It had him half hard thinking about her back at his house likely still cleaning blood up.

"So I mean I aint seen her at her apartment in a while."

"She moved out awhile back." Mac didn't offer anything else and causing Eric to stare at him.

"She back at her parents?"

Mac shook his head a baleful smile spreading across his face as he glared at the younger guy. Mac let his cold eyes blaze feeling something in him starting stir at the thought of this dumbass thinkin' Harper was serious with him. Even as much as it had pissed him off when he knew Harper was fuckin' with him and dismissive in her answer to him.

Eric blew out a breath and ran a hand through his hair, "You know how I can get ahold of her?"

Mac nodded, "Give me about fifteen to get to my house then call my cell."

Mac jerked his door shut his mind full of images of fuckin' this dumb son of a bitch up. Eric was still standing there when he pulled out and Mac snorted to himself at the ignorance of some people. He was gonna kill that little bastard the first chance he got.

Mac pulled back up at his house and was out of the truck walking across his porch. He could smell the cleaner and shook his head trying to make the burn in his nose lessen. Stepping through the door Harper looked up at him her thick braid laying over he shoulder while she was in just a plain tank top and underwear. She was on her knees in the fading stain of his kitchen floor still scrubbing.

"Vinegar."

"What about it?"

"Get's blood up quicker."

Her eyes went to the floor and she stood up on shaky legs walking through the kitchen searching out what she needed. Mac watched the sway of her hips before his eyes slid to her ass. Her underwear left barely anything to the imagination and he could see clear hand prints from griping her so roughly and from hitting her.

Adjusting the front of his pants he pushed off the wall moving around and setting at the table. He still didn't know what to make of her saying what she had about why she killed the bitch. Something had shifted between them but not so much that she was acting different. She was still Harper but with stained hands now.

She looked at him triumphantly as she walked back the blood stain. "This shit sucks."

Mac nodded watching her for a while still trying to figure her out. She had seen him kill more than once. Knew that he still done it and liked doing it. She provoked it, egged him on with it. Mac knew that he was making shit worse between her and Jess but he didn't really give a shit. He'd set out to see if she was serious in her declaration that she wanted to kill her, and goddamn she was.

She looked up at him blowing her bangs out of her eyes, "That bitch made a mess."

Mac laughed loudly, "Which one?"

Harper growled, "If she hadn't run her fuckin' mouth none of this would have happened."

"You so sure about that?"

Harper raised herself up still kneeling in the floor and looked at him. Mac eyed her his eyes drilling holes in her as she passively looked at him as if she was waiting for something. Mac leaned forward, "You'd killed her eventually. Just turned out she came looking for it."

Harper let out a breath, "She knew what she was doing."

"She did."

Harper moved towards him still on her knees, "Mac."

He leaned back looking at her in front of him. She looked mad. But that was just surface bullshit. There was something roiling under the surface that if he looked closer made him want to break her all over again. She was his.

Her hand slid up his thigh to his groin rubbing him through the material. Mac watched her not moving at all or offering anything up. He wanted to slap the shit out of her for some reason but held it back waiting to see what she wanted.

"You're mad."

Mac raised an eyebrow at her but still didn't speak as her ministrations grew rougher on him causing his groin to tighten. She looked up at him through her lashes and licked her lips. "Is it cause of what I said?"

Mac watched her tongue slide across her lips and met her eyes. She looked down again not meeting his eyes waiting to see where his mood was gonna go. Smart. He didn't know what the fuck he was thinking. On the one hand he wanted to say he was proud of her for taking control like that but she had been stupid. She acted on impulse instead of thinking shit out. She would get herself caught quick doing shit like that.

"You need to think shit out first."

Harper nodded her head but didn't speak. Mac grasped her chin roughly forcing her to look at him, "You reacted out of anger and made a mess of things."

Harper swallowed and blinked several times fighting through her emotions, "I couldn't help it."

Mac slapped her in the face but she didn't flinch, "Yes, you fuckin' can. You have any idea how fuckin' loud you were? If anyone had been around or you were at her place your ass would be setting in a jail cell now."

Harper nodded licking her lips again and Mac growled pulling her standing as he stood. He backed her across the room and her back hit the wall as his hand ripped away the small scrap of material between her legs. Her breathing picked up and her hands went to work on his clothes while his hands planted on the wall next to her head.

He watched her looking down her body as her chest heaved and her breast swelled with each breath. Mac gripped the material ripping it down the center causing her to close her eyes and clench her thighs. She pulled him from his pants as they slid down his hips and looked up at him. Mac gripped her ass lifting her easily and sunk into her.

Harper's head dropped back on the wall moaning deeply as he started a punishing rhythm. She was still fuckin' soaked from earlier and was even wetter if that was possible at all. Wrapping his hand in her thick braid he jerked her head around and sunk his teeth into the soft skin of her shoulder causing her to scream at how harsh he was being.

Feeling her wet heat coil tightly around his dick as his bite sunk further with a he groaned but dropped her feet to the ground suddenly. Her body was jerking still from her orgasm and Mac forced her to her knees and she wasted no time in taking him in her mouth. Her eyes never left his as she swallowed him down.

Mac tightened his grip in her hair feeling the slight breath from her nose hitting his groin as she took him as far as she could. Mac held her there not letting her move. She whimpered against him closed her eyes swallowing around him. Hand slapping her hard in the face made her eyes spring open with fire in them, the fire she had been missing since he'd first walked through the door earlier.

With a groan he spilled his self down her throat and flooded her mouth. Releasing his hold on her she tightened her grip on him keeping him in place still looking up at him. Mac watched her as she cleaned him up.

Mac fixed his clothes looking over at her standing in her shredding clothing. Her lips were swollen and her face was reddened slightly from where he'd slapped her twice. Her eyes were on him and she walked closer to him tossing her torn shirt to the side not bothered by her nudity.

"Does it bother you how I feel?" she questioned. Mac walked from the room hearing her trail after him in a huff. "Answer me Mac. I need to know."

Mac walked into his room tossing shit across the room, "How the fuck am I supposed to know how you feel?"

There it was. He didn't understand her. Yeah he'd killed over her and he'd do it again, soon more than likely. She was different from any bitch he'd met even that of the woman who had sunk her claws into Walter so many years ago. Not even Walter could deny that. But what the fuck was it about her? She'd killed over him. Some bitch ran her mouth and she'd snapped in a fit of anger and beat her to death.

Harper set on the bed looking at her lap not speaking. Mac eyed her seeing nerves in her body that weren't usually there. He was used to seeing a certain of nervous energy in her when she knew he was riled up but that was different. This was something else, she was scared.

Harper sighed and dropped back on the bed breathing deeply. Mac walked over to her stopping between her legs looking at her naked and sprawled out on his bed. His marks gleamed in the light at him as he looked them over. Her two newest ones already deeply bruised and the other still bleeding. She didn't seem bothered by them though as he watched her fingers slide around the one that was just above her pussy. She met his eyes and he seen the worry swirling in there and fear.

"Out with it."

She closed her eyes against his own hard glare and her mouth fell open slightly, "You'll hate me for it."

Mac growled down at her and she smiled at him without opening her eyes, "What makes you think I don't hate you now?"

"I'd be dead if you did Mac."

Mac chewed on that waiting on her to open her eyes. When she didn't he growled again, "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

"Things aren't going to change Mac. I know you don't want to hear how I feel or that I think of you as mine." Harper's eyes were steady. Mac kept his eyes on hers as she spoke slow and deliberate. "But I do. You've carved your way into my heart."

Harper set up grasping his body by the belt and jerked him forward throwing him off-balance and sending crashing down on the bed and on top of her. Mac glared at her, "This what you think I'll hate you for?"

Harper shook her head and smiled dolefully at him, "You don't want someone to love you."

_"To love is to destroy" _ Walter's voice battered his mind causing him to clench his teeth and fight back that incessant voice. His hands gripped the bed tightly next to her head. His cold blue eyes met the rich chocolate brown of hers as she watched him and she closed the distance between them. Mac took control immediately not letting her lead even as her legs came up to cradle him.


	25. Chapter 25

Moving quietly through the house Harper did one more pass making sure nothing was messed up. She didn't see anymore blood but she couldn't get it out of her head that it was there and it was going to get her in trouble. Stepping into the kitchen she eyed the spot she knew the blood puddle had been and seen no signs anymore of it. Mac had been right vinegar did work better.

Setting down at the table and taking a breath she looked around her the kitchen slowly. Eyes landing on the bottle of whiskey Mac had packed back from where he had went yesterday she felt her mouth water. Grabbing the bottle she took a tentative sip trying to suppress the cough and burn in her throat before taking another drink.

The soft clicking of tiny toenail alerted her to his presence and she turned towards the door. Mac and the dog she had yet to name were just stepping through. She fought against the smile that threatened to escape over the dog following him around but she knew he was going to see it anyways.

"Do something with this fuckin' mutt Harper." His voice was rough with sleep.

She took another drink and just nodded still not really sure what to say to him. She had said a lot yesterday and was surprised he hadn't killed her over some of it. She was aware that Mac might never love her or more to the point that he couldn't. She didn't think it was in him to love someone but she liked to believe that she was something to him. She was alive wasn't she?

She didn't regret saying shit though and she wouldn't. Mac would just have to be mad but it felt good to have that weight gone from her chest. It felt like she could fuckin' breath since the first time she had spoken to him.

A strong hand closed over her grip on the bottle pulling it away and eyeballing her. "You gonna be a drunk now?" He snapped.

Harper sighed and leaned back against the cabinet wincing with the movement. It didn't go unnoticed and a wolfish smile grossed Mac's face as his eyes ran the length of her body. His eyes were predatory and proud as they took her in. They swiftly focused on every part of her that she knew was marked and hurt even though the shirt hung around her concealing them. His eyes knew where they were without needing to be able to see them, he had memorized her entire body and ever mark on her.

"You have work today?"

"We'll call it that."

Harper raised an eyebrow but said no more she didn't need to ask one look in his eyes and she seen what was going on. She was treading that line again that would be easy to tip over. Mac was still worked up despite everything and she knew it was more her words than her actions.

The buzz of her phone distracted both of them and she growled at the name flashing across the screen. She hated Melissa and didn't know why she would be calling her at all the woman knew she didn't like her at all.

"Hello."

She seen Mac eyeballing her while getting his stuff together and she let her eyes slide over the plains of his back trying to distract herself from the annoying voice on the phone.

"Yeah I don't see that happening."

Shaking her head and growling the bitch droned on and on.

"What the fuck for?" Clenching her jaw.

Mac grabbed up the bottle of whiskey and turned it up his eyes darkening on her. She watched the movement of his throat as each pass of the burning amber liquid was swallowed. Mac set the bottle aside still watching her making her nerves kick up.

"Whatever Melissa I'll take care of it." She snapped as she hung up the phone.

Harper tossed it to the table with a flip of her wrist and turned her angry gaze back to him. She felt her anger spiking more and more at the thought of that woman and she swallowed remembering what it was like to get ahold of Jess. She wanted to beat that bitch just as bad, she wanted her to really understand the depths of hate Harper felt for her.

Refocusing her eyes she jumped suddenly when Mac was right in front of her. His knowing piercing gaze burning her skin as he looked down at her. Shaking his head he gripped her throat and tightened it holding her in place. Harper swallowed against his hand and jerked back from him to no avail.

Mac laughed, "Your gonna get caught."

Harper closed her eyes and nodded sharply remembering his words about how careless she had been. She knew he was right and took deep breaths to calm herself down. With each slowing pass of her heart beat against his grip she felt it loosen some allowing her more breath. Opening her eyes back up Mac was studying her.

She let her eyes do the same to him while she had a chance. Her eyes slid along his strong profile down the strong column of his throat her eyes landing on the scar from her bite a few weeks back. She smirked and let her eyes go to the now lighter bruise that set a little lower on him. At least the skank wont think she's something important to him when she sees my marks.

"I do love you Mac." Her voice came out in a whisper. She heard the growl rumbling through his chest and blinked before looking up at him. His face was a mask of anger as he glared at her and she brought her hand to his neck. "I don't want anything from you Mac. I'm not Walter...I'm not your mother. Just Harper."

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill you." His voice was a snarl.

Harper smiled licking her lips watching his eyes, "Then give me forever in my numbered days asshole."

Mac barked out a laugh but his eyes still held something in them that had her tensing. He released her suddenly and stepped back adjusting the front of his pants. His hands patted his pockets down quickly as his eyes searched around the room. He started walking for the door not looking at her but she heard him spitting venom under his breath talking to himself.

His eyes flashed to hers before stepping through the door, "Don't do something stupid while I'm gone and get locked the fuck up. I'd hate to kill Pratt today."

She didn't get a chance to respond as he thundered down the short steps and was to his truck. She watched him pull away without a backward glance. She would never get a confirmation of feelings besides his claim on her and hers on him. Him accepting her saying that he was hers was enough for her. It would have to be. If she pushed him any further she knew he would hold true to his threat to kill her.

Harper sighed walking through the house and straight to the shower. She needed to get cleaned up and see what the fuck Melissa and her dad wanted that couldn't wait till some other time. Stripping quickly she jumped in the shower making quick work of it.

Pulling into the house she hadn't been back to since she moved out she stepped out the vehicle and winced feeling a twinge of pain. Mac hadn't held back in the slightest on her last night. He made her pay for every word she had uttered. She knew she was gonna get the same tonight when he showed back up at the house. Though maybe it would be tempered by whatever whore he had butchered.

Melissa stepped out on the porch beaming her eyes immediately swept to the vehicle and she frowned. "We wanted you to bring Mac."

"Had shit to do." Harper huffed.

Melissa gave her a disbelieving look, "Is that so?"

With a sneer and a nod she moved to the porch relishing the feel of the shade on her pale skin. "Yeah that's fuckin' so."

"Your father seen him in town just a minute ago."

Harper growled and looked at her, "Why do you want him here again? So you can make an ass of yourself in front of him and my father? Does he know you were pretty much flashing him your pussy when he was here last time?"

Melissa stepped closer to her, "I was being friendly."

"Yeah friendly."

"Not the kind of friendly I heard in your room that day with him here." Melissa hissed.

Harper snorted at the thought and walked past her into the house straight to her father's study. He had taken to secluding himself in it most of the time he was home when she had lived here. Stepping in without knocking he looked up and his eyes roamed over her.

"Haven't seen you in a while."

Harper shrugged dropping down in the wing back chair. "Been around."

Her father shut his book and adjusted his glasses looking at her, "Your mad at me."

Harper leaned her head back not wanting to look at him and sighed. "This is what you called me here for? You had years to figure that shit out."

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He snapped.

Harper felt her blood boil at him thinking he could talk to her like that. She let her mind drift to the thought that when Mac done it she was more than alright with it. But this son of a bitch wasn't Mac, he was a piece of shit that got her mother killed.

Harper's eyes snapped to his blazing, "Say what you need to."

"I wanted you to bring Walter's son with you." He set back leveling her with a disapproving look.

Harper smiled, "If you think looking at me like that is going to get you whatever the fuck it is you want your sadly mistaken. I'm not your little girl anymore."

Harper watched something flash in his eyes at her words as he struggled to get his anger under control. He didn't like that one bit and she was sure he was going to hate Mac.

"Are you still staying with Jessica?"

"Nope."

Her father's eyes landed on her again and she could see some of his anger spilling on to his features, "When did the living situation change?"

"Few weeks back."

"Mac's then."

Harper nodded. He sighed and looked off, "Are you seeing him?"

"Why the fuck would you care?"

He stood up slapping his hands down on the desk, "I'm still your father Harper!"

"That's funny considering you waited till I moved out to try to act like one." Harper stood up glaring at him, "Correction attempt to act like one."

"I want to meet him."

Harper turned and looked at him her eyes burning. She would like nothing more than to lock her father in a room with Mac and see what happened. Mac on the other hand hadn't like coming here to help her let alone if she said her father wanted to meet him. Shaking her head she sighed, "He'll not go for that."

Clenching his jaw, "Melissa said he seemed nice."

Harper snorted and raised her eyebrow, "She would think that."

Her father shot her a quizzical look his eyes going to her neck now that her hair had fallen over her shoulder. She watched his eyes blaze and the struggle warring inside them. Her father was always one for control and he had no such thing over her and never would. Never had. She was Macs.

He looked away, "I'm serious about wanting to meet him."

Harper snorted, "Noted."

Walking out of the room she seen Melissa setting waiting in the living room smiling at her, "Have something for you."

A sealed dish was thrust into her hands as she walked for the door, "Harper give him a break." Melissa trailed her outside still speaking. "He's not use to seeing you around other men."

Harper set the dish in her jeep, "He's not seen me around other men. "

"Honey he's used to seeing boys from school having little crushes on you. That's not Mac...he's a man."

Harper licked her lips her mind quickly comparing Mac to all the young boys her father had seen flirt with her. There was a huge difference between them and Mac. Hell there was a huge difference between Mac and men his age an older. She had never found one of them attractive or the least bit interesting, had never been able to stand even talking to them. Mac though from the moment she had first seen him she had felt such a strong pull to him that it was hard for her to breathe at times.

"He seen you at Luna Mesa." Melissa added.

Harper raised an eyebrow, "And?"

"He said you threw yourself at Mac. Or who he was assuming Mac was."

Harper smiled knowing exactly what night he was talking about and nodded, "Yeah that was Mac."

Melissa shrugged, "He just worries."

Harper growled, "Odd time for him to decide to be paternal."

Melissa gave her a sly smile, "Think he's slightly jealous."

Harper sighed and climbed in her jeep, "I got shit to do Melissa."

The woman nodded and stepped back, "If you don't talk to him your father is dead set on seeking him out."

Harper gave her a vindictive smile at the thought and started her jeep. "I'd warn him against that."

Without waiting on a reply she was gone from the strong questioning looks that Melissa was shooting her. With those looks was a hunger that she didn't appreciate and had her blood boiling. She was proud of herself though for not snapping and hurting one of them. Mac would be proud. But goddamn she had wanted to knock the fuck out of both of them. Dumb cunts the pair of them.


	26. Chapter 26

Mac took a deep drink of his beer watching people as the moved through the room. It hadn't changed much and the girls were still the same since the last time he had been to The Shady Ladies. Motioning for his next round he watched as the whore of a barmaid got it together and sent it his way. The trollop bringing it his way was adding an extra sway to her hips as she smiled at him licking her lips.

"Just you all on your own?" She purred leaning down on the table.

Mac took his first shot looking her over. She was taller with strawberry blonde hair about mid back that was hanging in silk waves around her tan shoulders with wide open blue eyes. Mac met her eyes and seen more than just some stupid whore she had an innocence about her, he wanted to rip throat out already.

Knocking the shot back he licked his lips setting back letting the darkness of the booth cloak him. He let his eyes slide around her body feeling his groin tighten in appraisal. She was as far from Harper as he was going to get tonight and he'd fuckin' take that. He needed a distraction from those eyes looking at him and her words. If he didn't get it he was going to go back and beat her within an inch of her life and then fucker her the rest of the way her there.

"You need anything else?" She stood up looking him over.

Mac lit his cigarette watching the girls behind her on work the crowd and poles the stupid fuckin' men who were just throwing it at them. Mac waved her away and seen the disappointment flash across her face as she turned. She made it all of half way before looking over her shoulder at him. Mac shook his head still cloaked in the darkness watching her.

"Stupid bitch." He sneered. "Too fuckin' easy." A sick smiled graced his lips.

He wasn't sure how long he had set there drinking and watching these fuckin' whores. Too long was how long if he was honest. He came here for a reason and goddamn he had plans on getting what he wanted. He knew she was getting ready for shift change. He had watched some of the girls disappear along with her into the back.

Mac's eyes flashed over at the feeling of a hand sliding up his thigh. Blue eyes met his own and she smiled at him in greeting as her hand rubbed his cock. Mac raised an eyebrow wondering how far exactly she'd take it right here in the bar with still a damn good sized crowd around. Didn't matter that he had intentionally picked a back booth that was shrouded.

He felt her nimble fingers working his fly open but still said nothing to her just watching her. If he started talking now he'd more than likely take shit to far and draw a scene. No he'd wait till he got her back there and then he'd show her just what the fuck he really wanted. Flashes of burning brown cinders of eyes drilled holes in him while her blood soaked hair hung in tangles around her face looking up at him from the floor.

Her gripping his cock brought his eyes back to her as she kneeled in front of him. "What's your name?" Her hand slid up and down his length twisting slightly. "Strong silent type." She purred.

Mac hissed through clenched teeth as her mouth closed around his cock sucking him gently. Too fuckin' gently. Weaving his hand in to her hair his other hand came up around her jaw tightening her hold on him guiding her up and down his length. Her eyes flashed to his and she moaned around him the vibrations shooting straight through him.

Mac pushed her further down his length and felt her throat spasm around him and her eyes were on him wider than before. He let her up not wanting to scare her off before he got her out the door. Letting her up he watched her eyes dilate and relax as they flooded with lust again. Mac let his mind drift to the knife on his belt and how easy it'd be to drive it through her soft throat as she swallowed him down fully.

Mac growled not bothering to warn her and spilled himself in her throat keeping her pace on him. She moaned around him again and he pulled her away righting his clothing. She set back smiling at him licking her lips. She had a look in her eyes that was begging to get her beat. She looked self-satisfied. This was a bitch use to getting what she wanted.

Mac stood up abruptly tossing money down on the table and walked away. Stupid cunt wasn't the boss of him or his dick. Fuck her. He heard her irritated huff from the ground as he walked away. The rapid clicking of her heels trying to catch him made him almost smirk as he made his way outside.

"Is that all?" Her voice called to him.

Mac looked over his shoulder his eyes sweeping her quickly as he kept walking. She was still following him. His eyes swept the parking lot quickly. Alone. His eyes sought out the cameras and smiled when he seen they were still fucked up from last time.

Pulling his door open he grabbed up his shit just as she got to him. "Excuse me. You have an idea how rude that was?" She snapped.

Mac turned and looked at her his eyes hardening, "What the fuck you talking about? Rude?"

"I done you a favor!" She explained.

Mac laughed, "If I wanted my dick sucked I could have stayed home and got that."

Something on her face changed her eyes looking to his hands searching for something. Mac cracked his neck and watched her for a second, "No one told you to be a whore and drop to your fuckin' knees." Mac stepped away from his truck circling her in the darkness of the parking lot, "But given where you work I'm guessing that's just where your use to spending your fuckin' time."

She sucked in a breath as he stepped behind her his arm slid around her throat quickly applying enough pressure to stop any scream she had from escaping. Her feet left the ground as he leaned back and she struggled for a minute till she fully blacked out. Mac stepped around to the drivers side again grabbing his shit back up. He quickly got her ready and tossed her over the side covering her before getting in the truck and leaving.

Mac drove feeling his blood thrum with adrenaline as he got closer and closer to the canyons. He was almost there. He wasn't kidding when he had told Harper it was too much work taking someone back to your house. Shit always got messy. He wasn't one for cleaning up messes when it could be avoided when there was places no one knew about or would ever fuckin' look.

This bitch would never be found and if she was well by then she'd be so goddman far gone and decomposed they'd just throw a shovel of dirt on her and say fuck it. He'd fuckin' make sure of it. He was gonna fuck her enough to where she begged for death. He was going to make her regret being the fuckin' whore that she was.

Whipping on to the barely noticeable road he drove over the rough roads that hadn't been traveled in so long he knew no one really remembered them anymore. They had faded from memory like most things about this place. Mac pulled in and licked his lips tasting the left whiskey coating his lips as he opened his door.

A soft pained groan from the bed got his attention as he dropped his tailgate. Grabbing her ankles Mac jerked her roughly to the end of the truck bed and she yelped through the tape. Lifting her quickly over his shoulder he started towards the entrance to the cave walking with an ease that came with familiarity.

She mumbling and crying through the tape fighting against her bound hands and feet. Her struggle was getting him harder and harder, he'd break this bitch. He liked when they had fight, he liked seeing it die in their eyes when they realized they were never getting away. The acceptance though is what got him. How could someone fuckin' cower below another person? Stupid motherfuckers.

Dropping her harshly on the rough sandy floor she hit with all the grace of sack of shit. Her eyes searched the space quickly and he watched her golden tan start paling quickly once she seen what was in the room. Mac let the room light up letting her get a better look around as he set back watching her for a second.

She had bloody scratches on her legs already from his rough truck bed. Her throat was bruised up and her eyes were red puffy from her tears. Her strawberry blonde hair was hanging in rough tangles around her shoulders no longer the silky waves that she had worked hard to keep up at the club. She was a fiend for the fuck but now he seen the regret of her pursuit in her eyes.

Mac walked closet to her and she moved away from his as much as she could with being tied up. Her eyes wide and filled with fear looking up at him. He felt something in him building. His hand cracked across her face harshly, "Who the fuck do you think you are?" He barked.

She shook her head blood spilling over the tape on her mouth mixing with her tears. She shook her head still looking up at him while coughing and Mac heard her struggling to swallow. He'd likely busted her lips flooding her mouth with blood, the thought making him smile.

"Worthless fuckin' whore." He sneered.

Mac looked her over sneering at what she was wearing. Fuckin' whore was the only thing he could think looking at her. Goddamn. Tiny scrap of a skirt the only thing covering her ass and pussy and a tiny sleazy tank top the only other scrap of clothing on her. She was too much of a whore to even wear goddamn panties.

Mac stood up working his belt open keeping his eyes on her. She was looking down at her lap her chest heaving with sobs blood dripping on to her lap from her busted nose. The jingle of his belt had her eyes coming up to his for a second before he seen a shudder rip through her body violently. Whipping his shirt over his head and letting his pants fall he grabbed her ankles dragging her back to him.

She yelped trying to get away but it was fruitless. Mac whipped his knife out running it up her thigh to the warm folds between her legs. She stilled immediately her eyes on him, "You try to run and I'll carve you out while you watch. Do you understand me?"

She nodded her tears spilling quicker as he cut away her top letting her small breast spill out. Mac looked her over briefly before slicing through her tiny skirt leaving her bare on the floor except the rope decorating her tan skin. Mac snatched up the bottle of whiskey setting on the table and took a long pull watching her.

Walking back over he ripped the tape away and she grimaced spitting blood out. Mac laughed taking another long pull, "Still think I'm rude?"

Her eyes slid along his body before meeting his and he seen shame burn through her as she thighs tightened. Like every good whore she knew her place. Mac set the bottle down walking back for her and seen her eyes go to the knife still gripped in his hand. The thought of cutting into her tan flash had him stone hard in seconds as he grabbed her ankles cutting away the rope.

"Stupid fuckin' bitch."

Her breath was coming faster as the knife slid back up her thigh moving straight for her pussy. Mac's other hand beat it there his fingers sinking into her without warning causing her breath to leave her. She was soaked despite everything. She closed her eyes tight against his assault and Mac just smiled his thumb circling her clit feeling her throb and tighten around his fingers.

"Needy fuckin' whore aren't you." He sneered.

She opened her eyes her split lips cracking, "Please just stop...I wont say anything."

Mac slammed his fingers into her harder making her body rock, "No that wont do." Mac jerked her legs wide sinking to his knees between her spread thighs. Her wrist was still bound behind her as he forced her back making her grimace in pain from the strain on her shoulders. Mac slammed into her hard his hips meeting her hard enough to lift her off the ground.

She screamed out as a sob ripped from her throat, "NO!"

Mac growled his fist closing around her throat as he grabbed his knife. Mac sunk the tip into the soft flesh of her stomach his hips never slowing in their pursuit. He made quick precise cuts as her screams became hoarse and strained her thighs tightening on his hips fighting him. Watching the blood slide over her pelvis and down her sides was pushing him quicker and quicker as he felt his balls tightening.

Mac released her throat his hands landing harshly on each side of her head his teeth sinking into her breast harshly. Blood flooded his mouth quickly causing him bite down harder. Her screams were coming so thick that they were melding with the echos making a chorus around him. With a deep groan he picked his pace up hitting her harder.

Lifting his head and looking down at her as blood slid down his chin dripping down on to her she met his eyes. Shame. Shame was slamming through her body as her walls started tightening on him and he smiled at her licking the blood that had coated his mouth.

"Nothing but a whore even now." He growled.

She whimpered her voice all but gone but from her fight. Mac slapped her harshly when she closed her eyes. He wanted to see the moment she realized even her own body would betray her to him. Renewing his efforts against her as his orgasm neared he hissed through clenched teeth as her walls slammed down around his cock pulling his orgasm from him.

Mac pulled out gripping his cock to hold back his orgasm and jerked her up towards him. Holding his knife he let the blood slide down her cheek with a stinging cut, "You bite me and this wont ever end for you."

She nodded as his dick was forced down her throat. She kept her eyes open having learned her lesson and Mac growled letting the knife bite deeper into her skin as his cock throbbed painfully in her mouth. She watched him as he forced her down on him over and over guiding her motions before holding her in place.

"Swallow every drop bitch." He snapped.

Nodding around his cock he groaned holding her there watching her eyes dilate and break around his orgasm. Pulling her off him he knocked her back on the ground standing swiftly and spit on her. She was sobbing on the ground on her side curled in on herself and Mac pushed her back over looking over the multiple cuts on her skin.

The spider stood out the most on her stomach having took up the most room of her torso. It was deep and angry. Seeing it had his cock jerking already. Mac grabbed up the rope and tied her legs swiftly at the ankles and knees keeping her on her back still. He tied her to the links in the wall grabbing up the bottle of whiskey again he took another deep pull.

"What's your name bitch?"

She looked up at him hiccup escaping, "Katie."

"Goddamn Harper would fuckin' hate you." He laughed.

Her eyes widened at the mention of another woman and she searched his face. Mac clenched his jaw at her appraisal of him and felt the need to cut her throat to silence her eyes. Goddamn whore thinking she knew a goddamn thing about him and a woman. Harper wasn't this bitch. She'd put a real fight not this shit. Fuck he'd seen her fight for her life before against two goddamn fuckin' idiots and she never gave up.

Pouring whiskey over her she hissed jerking away from him as it burned down her bruised and battered body. He watched as it pooled on her thighs and she fought to keep them clenched. He smiled kneeling and ripping them apart watching as the whiskey met her pussy. She yelped closing her eyes against the sting burn ripping through her. Mac watched her for a second before looking down at her body again.

The whiskey had mixed in with some of the tacky dirty blood running down her body making her look like a bloody painting. The whiskey that had spilled over pussy was mixing with blood there too and he laughed standing back up. Mac jerked his clothes back on managing to have kept them free of blood for now.

Making sure she was tied up and couldn't reach anything in the cave Mac stood back looking at her, "Well _Katie" _He sneered her name with severe distaste, "I'll be around. Don't do something that's gonna fuckin' piss me off."

She whimpered as the tape was slammed back around her mouth rocking her head back. Mac didn't spare her glance as he faded into the darkness of the cave passage making his way out to the fresh air. Stepping out he felt the tension in his body ebbing as he walked for his truck. Lighting up as he got in his stomach rumbled and he laughed backing out.


	27. Chapter 27

Mac walked through the door not bothering with the lights and stepped straight into the living room dropping down on to the couch facing the kitchen. He set back letting his eyes slide to the clock seeing that it was already getting close to day light. He'd been gone longer than he thought.

Looking up at the sounds of soft foot falls through the house he settled even more. Much like at The Shady Ladies he was cloaked in darkness just from his waist down exposed. Harper walked by in nothing more than a pair of panties her long raven hair cascading over her pale form blocking her breast from his view.

Mac shifted being able to see his hand prints on her along with other marks he'd left was getting him hard. Adjusting himself in his pants his breathing deepened watching her. He smirked when her eyes went to the open door that just had the slight screen door shut.

Harper walked over looking out seeing his truck and turned her eyes half hidden by her bangs. She walked straight towards him and went to turn down the hall but stopped backing up some. He heard a slight growl emanate from her chest as her fist tightened at her sides.

"I know your there I can smell stink her on you."

Mac chuckled and her eyes sought him out finding him still setting in the same position. She walked straight for him and climbed in his lap not waiting to see how he would react to her. Pushy bitch. Her fingers slid through his hair mussing it up leaving her exposed to him and wide open. Mac leaned forward quickly catching her nipple and sucking hard as she arched towards him. Her grip tightened in his hair and Mac snarled biting down holding her in place. She didn't try to move away though instead pulling him in tighter against her and rocking her hips against him.

Mac released her and leaned back, "Think you love me?"

Harper's eyes were bright and venomous as she nodded at him. "I know." She hissed.

Mac stood up causing her to tumble to the floor from his lap. He started down the hall jerking clothes out and tossed them to her as soon as she stepped through the door. "Get fuckin' dressed."

He didn't wait on her but instead went back outside watching as the sun burned away the night. Licking his lips a slight taste of blood met his tongue and he growled against the tightening of his groin. She wasn't gonna distract him from this. She would get it.

Harper stepped out looking at him her eyes still burning and her jaw clenched. She was pissed good. He wanted her pissed off and ready to fight like when he'd first seen her. He didn't want some sad whiny crying baby bullshit, no fuck that.

"Get in the truck." Mac barked jerking his door open.

The rode in silence her not questioning him a bit as they disappeared through the canyons. She had her feet crossed under with her dark sunglasses over her eyes as she looked out the window. Mac could feel his own tension mixing with that of what was coming off her and smiled. Coming to a stop he didn't say shit as he kicked the door open stepping out.

Harper slid her feet back into her boots following him to the mouth of the cave. She looked at him for the first time since leaving the house and Mac gestured for her to get in front of him. She stepped through the small opening as Mac himself had to duck and moved through. They were shrouded in complete darkness and Mac's chest met her back as she stood still.

"Mac give me a light or something."

Mac gripped her hand coming around and cupping her breast kneading her. She moaned leaning back into him more as she rocked against him rolling her hips into him more and more. Mac growled his teeth sinking into her scarred shoulder his hands getting rougher. At her whimper Mac stepped back suddenly his eyes already adjusted to the dark.

"Stick close Harper hate for you to take a wrong turn." Mac chuckled.

Harper stayed still and Mac stepped around her starting to walk his boot falls making a slight echo around them. Her small hand closed around his forearm keeping her anchored to him as she trailed him. Mac pulled her up even with him as they neared the opening and he grabbed her arm dragging her around.

Stepping through Harper stayed still as Mac released his hold on her and walked through the room in darkness. He could see everything was where he'd left it last time and smirked to himself. The strong copper tang of blood was in the air along with the whiskey he'd been drinking.

Mac turned as the lights turned on burning away some of the darkness. Part of the room was still shrouded in blackness and Mac hung back watching as Harper's eyes adjusted to the light along with Katie's. Instead of looking around though Harper's eyes were trained on him standing back against the wall looking at her.

He was in shadows hidden from view and he knew Katie wasn't aware of him yet just from the relaxation that was with her body. Her eyes were wide and on Harper, pleading. She was still bound leaning heavily on the wall her legs pulled tight against her body shielding her and most the damage from view.

At a slight whimper slipping past the tape over her mouth Harper's head turned locking on to Katie. Her chest heaved and Mac licked his lips watching them. Katie leaned forward trying to talk through the tape her legs slipping away from her body exposing the marks he'd left. Harper growled her eyes seeking him out.

"What the fuck is this shit Mac?" She snapped turning her head back to him.

Mac stepped out then and Katie slammed back into the wall tears rolling over her cheeks. Her wide eyes went to Harper and he seen her willing her to understand and warn her against him. Mac stepped next to her his eyes on Katie as a sneer graced his lips spitting to the side.

"What is the point of bringing me here?" Harper inquired her eyes going back to the girl. "Mac?"

He could hear the anger simmering underneath it was mixing with something else. He wasn't sure what but the anger was masking it, he could almost smell it on her. Mac walked around her squatting in front of Katie and the girl recoiled from him violently causing him to laugh, that was Harper would do if she was smart.

It was one thing to say you knew someone but seeing it was different. When forced to see it, to see what he was she would understand. He would never be what society deemed normal and thank fuck for that. Bunch of dumb asses all of them all marching to their planned deaths in their planned lives.

Mac stood up walking past her to lean on the table in the room. Meeting her eyes he growled, "This is what I do Harper. What I am." He snapped in challenge.

Harper looked down at the girl and Katie's eyes were wide in understanding at the mention of her name. Mac licked his lips watching as Harper's chest rose and fell quickly. She turned walking straight for him not stopping till she was almost touching him. Katie yelped and screamed against her tape the closer Harper got to him and it only made him smirk.

Her head was tilted back so she could meet his eyes, "You think this will change my mind? Make me realize I don't love you? Is that what you want Mac?" She growled her hand sliding against his groin. "Think seeing some useless whore tied up will change the way I think? The way I feel?"

Mac growled and her hand started pushing on him harder making his cock swell. He grabbed her wrist stopping her, "You don't love me."

Harper grabbed him by the hair jerking him down to her mouth, "I do love you." Her mouth slammed into his making them both taste blood before he could talk. Harper ripped her mouth away from his her hand working his belt open followed by his pants. "You'll get the fuck over it." She half growled half purred.

Mac clenched his jaw as her hand closed around his cock gripping him roughly. Harper kept her grip on him forcing him to follow her as she started backwards towards the table off from them just a bit.

"Stupid fuckin' bitch." He barked.

Harper licked her lips letting her thumb slide over the head of his dick. Mac tensed his jaw refusing to give her the satisfaction now. He felt Katie's eyes on them as Harper got to the table and he looked over at her. She was watching with wide fearful eyes her eyes searching Harper for something. Even she didn't understand this bitch.

Harper released him for a half second as she kicked her boots off working her pants open. Mac knocked her back roughly on the table and she yelped as he pinned her in place. Ripping her pants down her body and forcing her legs wide, "Take your goddamn shirt off now."

Mac licked his lips as her breast spilled from her shirt baring his marks on her to him. Mac let his pants fall around his hips loosely while Harper grabbed ahold of him lining him up with her. Mac hands hit at the back of her thighs just below her knees forcing her legs wider for him.

Sinking into her she clenched her muscles on his cock with each stroke her eyes intent on him. Mac snarled at her, "Stupid fuckin' cunt."

Harper moaned her head dropping back on her shoulders as her body rocked with his punishing rhythm. Mac released his hold on her legs letting it fall and grunted at the change of angles. His hand closed quickly around her throat tightly restricting her breathing and she nodded at him her eyes searching him.

Mac watched her eyes go to his waist and she licked her lips. Mac looked down and the back up to her after seeing what she was looking at. Stopping at motions he released her throat and she whimpered as his belt was ripped from his pants. Mac watched her eyes darken even more and felt as she tightened around him flooding his cock.

As the sound of the leather snapping together her head fell back again with a deep breathy moan. She set up suddenly dislodging him from her and flipped around on her stomach her ass swaying at him as she looked over her shoulder at him. Mac stepped forward grabbing her hair and jerking her head roughly wrapping the belt around her throat.

Snapping his hips into her with more force that before her entire body bucked forward on a pained yelp. Harper turned her head and Mac followed her eyes seeing her looking at Katie while he fucked her. Mac looked back down to her small form below him following the smooth curve of her back to her ass to where his body met hers.

Mac kicked her legs wider forcing her further over the table as she pushed back meeting each of his thrust. Mac watched as his cock disappeared over and over into her warm wet heat feeling her dripping from him on each back stroke. gripping her ass roughly and jerking her harder back into him Harper pushed against his hold on the belt.

Mac looked up watching her and leaned over swiftly his body covering her own. Wrapping his hand in her hair he jerked her head to the side exposing her to him. Teeth sinking back into the bruised bite scars Mac pistoned his hip into her rougher. Mac's eyes flicked up meeting Katie's eyes as she watched them.

Mac smirked into the bite as his teeth broke through the skin and Harper moaned louder his name falling from her lips. Mac jerked suddenly when he felt her hand snake down against him as his cock slid into her again. Her nails scratched lightly over him as she let her hand find his balls. Mac grunted not releasing his bite on her the slightest as she rolled and manipulated him.

Tightening the belt to meet the tightness he was fucking Mac growled feeling blood flood his mouth. Harper turned her head as much as she could with his hold on her hair and the belt. Her eyes met his and she licked her lips looking at the blood spilling over her shoulder. Mac released his bite on her standing up swiftly and pulling her flush against him.

Mac released his hold on her hair and she let out a breath her face turning meeting his. Mac growled claiming her mouth forcing her legs wider as she lifted her leg to brace herself against the table. Mac's arm slid around her kneading her breast roughly making sure each pass of his hands would be a new bruise for her.

Feeling her orgasm crash through her Mac released the belt and her body went rigid against his own her breath rushing from her. Her orgasm ripped his own from him and Mac groaned into the kiss. Harper's body went slack forcing him to bear her weight as his cock throbbed heavily inside her still.

Harper's eyes were still closed as she tried to get her breathing under control and Mac lifted her setting her on the table. Mac jerked his pants up around his waist looking at the mix of her and him on his cock. There was a slight tinting of blood and Mac eyed her smirking as he pushed his cock back in his pants.

A whimper pulled his attention to Katie in the corner. She was watching each of his movements her body shaking almost violently as Mac's eyes landed on her. She was fuckin' disgusting and just looking at her had him wanting to cut her fuckin' throat. Mac turned his head licking his lips and tasting Harper there as he started pulling his belt from her throat.

Her eyes were on him the entire time as he laced it back through the loops. Mac wanted to slap the fuck out of her again and tell her to get her shit together or say something. She slid off the table to her feet in front of him grabbing his belt and buckling it for him her eyes following her hands. Mac closed his eyes not wanting to accept shit she was trying to force on him.

Mac opened his eyes suddenly at the sound of her foot falls making their way across the cave. Harper was walking for Katie with a determined step. Mac shadowed her movement curious about what she was up to.

Harper sunk to her knees next to the girl and Mac got a flash of steel in her hands. His hand slid around to the sheath feeling it empty and smirked at her bravery. Stupid, but he had to give it to her she was brave.

He couldn't hear what Harper was saying but the girl looked from her to him then back again. Tears rolled faster down her cheeks and Mac marveled at the difference between them. Both were stripped naked Harper not bothered in the slightest by her nudity or marks. She wore them proudly and he often found her fingers sliding along them absentmindedly. Katie was trying to shield herself from the both of them while making sure her hair covered the bites on her.

Harper had a confidence that showed in the way her body moved that Katie had lacked before he had so much as touched her. She had a weakness that begged to be exploited. Begged for him to destroy her. Harper had never showed a weakness for much anything beside her admission of feelings for him.

They couldn't have been more different. Katie was still struggling against her restraints while Harper willingly sunk into them while begging for more. Egging him on so he would be rougher with her. Mac felt his blood start burning through his body as he fought against the hold Harper was trying to claim on him.

Harper turned her eyes suddenly and looked at him. Her eyes were burning and her grip tightened on the knife as her other hand ripped away the tape. Mac stepped forward feeling his chest rising falling faster at what he read in her eyes.

Katie opened her mouth and closed it again seeing Mac moving closer to them. Her eyes searched Harper with hope but the smile that slid across her face stalled the girl out.

"Are you here to let me leave?" She pleaded.

Harper raised an eyebrow, "Why would I do that?"

Katie's eyes flicked over Harper and Mac watched as she read the marks he'd left carved on her. Each mark that made sure she understood that she was his.

"You can't let him get away with this." She hissed through her bruised face.

Mac snorted and Harper growled, "Yes, yes I can."

Katie shook her head leaning forward struggling against her restraints again. "He'll do the same to someone else! How can you be okay with this!?" She shrieked tears burning through the dried blood on her face.

Harper looked at her for a minute, "Because we're two side to the same fuckin' coin."

Harper moved fast the knife catching just at the corner of her mouth. With a driving force that Mac felt in his groin as it tightened Harper split her face in a sick mocking smile. Katie thrashed screaming out and Harper's hand cracked across her face in a slap as she pulled the knife back.

Mac moved suddenly squatting down behind Harper, her smaller frame tucked into his larger one. He covered her hand over the knife and let it slide between Katie's breast as the girl coughed screaming through the blood that was spilling down onto her chest. Harper turned and looked at him but his eyes were following the river of blood cascading over body.

Harper gripped his chin forcing him to look at her, "This." Her eyes went to their joined hands on the knife as she jerked suddenly letting it bite into Katie, "This is what _we_ are Mac."

Mac growled as she nipped at house mouth and he tightened his grip on the knife forcing the point to break through and sink into the meet just below Katie navel. Harper tongue slid along his bottom lip demanding access and Mac grunted taking over the kiss. Harper's other arm came around his neck as the kiss turned ravenous.

Mac groaned into the kiss while flexing his arm and driving the knife into the girl. A harsh breath and pained slurred yelp met their ears as Mac kept driving the knife up splitting her open. Harper didn't fight against the movement letting him lead much like he was in the kiss her hand sinking into his hair.

Katie's movement stopped and he felt her body slump away from the knife. Mac broke the kiss his eyes going to the mess next to them while Harper's stayed on him her hand smoothing over the scruff his jaw. His eyes slid over the spider he had carved in her seeing it split in half now. It was hanging to the sides it's legs seeming to crawl from the wound.

"Blood is gonna stain your beard if you don't get it out." Her voice was soft.

Mac's eyes flashed to hers and he stood pulling her with him, "Get dressed."

Harper nodded moving to do as he said and Mac grabbed up a scrap of Katie's clothes wiping his knife down. Her head was turned towards him with her shredded face exposed to him. That sick mocking smile in his vision that Harper had given her along with the damage he had done to her. He had set out to destroy the bitch and had in the end.

Harper appeared suddenly wiping blood from her throat and face. Her eyes were calm as she grabbed his arm up wiping the fresh blood away that had spilled over from the knife. Mac followed her movement as he sheathed his knife silently. Mac turned jerking his arm free from her grip but she just smiled slightly.

Mac started for the cave opening and Harper looked back at the girl, "What is gonna happen to her?"

"Same thing that happens to all whores."

Harper stepped next to him as they walked through the dark caverns. She was quiet waiting on him to elaborate on what he'd said. Mac looked down at her seeing her braiding her long hair over her shoulder. Seeing her with a smile brightening her face while she fixed her hair she almost seemed normal.

"Well Mac what happens to whores?" Her voice was lilting. She seemed lighter.

Mac eyed her as they stepped out of the cave it near mid day. She shielded her dark eyes against the sun and hissed through clench teeth. Mac walked to the truck pulling the door open and she climbed in through his door.

"Whores like all useless bullshit get forgotten."

Harper eyed him pulling her dark sunglasses over her eyes, "Makes sense."


End file.
